Change of Heart
by Kags21
Summary: NarKag:Warning rape in first chapter, After a night of partying with her friends. Kagome Higurashi thinking her life is great. But all that changes the same night of the party, Kagome gets a ride from Naraku and he does the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

Warning rape in first chapter

Chapter 1

A young woman sat on her bed listening to the latest song from Kelly Clarkson when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome it's Sango, are you doing anything tonight?"

"No Sango why?" she asked her friend .

"Because we were going to the club Dark Crimson." She told her.

"We who?' Kagome asked her.

"Me, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru." she said.

"You want me to go to a club with you and my ex?" She asked Sango as she got up off the bed and began looking through her clothes.

"I thought you and Sesshoumaru were friends now?" Sango asked her.

"We're just I heard that he was dating again." Kagome said as she picked out a tight black top and a red mini skirt. "Ok Sango I'll meet you guys there what time?"

"10:00." Sango told her.

"Okay see ya." Kagome said and hung up the phone.

Kagome went in her bathroom and took a shower as she thought about her life she had recently moved out her mom's home and ended a relationship with her longtime boyfriend Sesshoumaru Tashio, the two cared about each other he was her first love, her first everything but they began to drift apart , he was taking over his dad' s multimillionaire company. And he really didn't have time for her anymore so they ended the relationship but decided to remain friends.

She was in college studying to become a Dentist. She walked out the shower and put a towel on and went in her bedroom to blow-dry her hair. Her hair was shoulder length black with red highlights in it.

She put her outfit on and chose to wear a pair of black high heel boots. She then looked through her lipstick she had recently brought one called Passion rage, it was blood-red.

She put the lipstick on and walked out her room, she grabbed her keys and patted her cat on the head . He was a brown fat cat with blue eyes.

"See you Buyo." she said and walked out her apartment locking the door.

She took a cab to the club her car was currently in the shop. When she got to the club, the line to get in was all the way around the corner.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome turned around and saw her friends.

"Hey Kags." she said as she walked over to her. "Wow nice." she said to her.

"Thanks I thought I try something different,." she told her as the two walked over to the rest of her friends.

A man the same age as Kagome walked over to her , he had long silver hair and golden eyes. "Kagome I didn't think you would come." he said.

"Oh Sesshoumaru I had to it's the newest and hottest club." she said.

"Since when do you dress like this?" he asked

"Since I decided to go for a change now are we going to stay out here all night and talk or go in?" she asked and then she heard.

"Pervert!" and a slap, and there on the ground laid an unconscious Miroku.

"Sango, I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself it's curse." He said.

"Hey come on you guys!" came another silver haired male that looked like Sesshoumaru except he was younger. The friends went into the club without waiting in line thanks to Sesshoumaru's last name , they went in and ordered drinks before they began dancing. Kagome however didn't dance at first she was sitting by herself as she watched Sesshoumaru dance with some tall blonde.

When a man with beautiful long raven wavy hair walked over to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her in a deep sexy voice , Kagome looked up at him, he was taller than Sesshoumaru, he was one of the sexiest men that she had ever laid her eyes on.

"No thank you you're not my type." Kagome told him.

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Really and how do you know that?" he asked now angered at her statement."My name is Naraku." he said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

" Would it change your mind if I told you I am the owner of this club?" he asked her.

"No it just makes me think of you as an arrogant self-centered jerk!" Kagome yelled and got up from the table and walked away from him and danced with Inuyasha.

1:00am

Kagome was ready to go home, but her friends had somehow got separated from her.

"Need a ride?" Naraku asked.

Kagome looked up at him. "Oh it's you again the jerk from earlier." she said.

"So I am but it look likes your friends have left you." Naraku said.

"Yeah well I'll take a cab." she said.

"Oh no allow me to take you home." he said to her.

Kagome took his arm and left with him it was pitch black outside, when he took her out helping her into his car. Once inside his car she put her arms around herself. Naraku got in the car and drove Kagome gave him directions to her apartment before falling asleep.

But Naraku didn't take her home he took her to his. He lived in a gated community he pressed in his code and the black iron gates opened and closed once he drove in. He parked the car in the garage. He shook Kagome non to gently awake. She smacked his hand away as she awoke.

"This is not my home!"she yelled.

"I know." he said cooly, "Come." he said getting out the car and expecting her to follow behind him.

"Jerk." she said under her breath as she walked in the house. Once inside the house she looked around.

His home was beautiful he had mostly black furniture, paintings on his walls.

"Where's your phone so I can call a cab?" Kagome asked him.

"Follow me." he said.

Naraku led Kagome upstairs to his bedroom and watched as she walked in, Naraku closed the door behind him.

"Thank you Naraku." she said smiling as she saw the phone on the night stand by his bed.

"How I've longed for you." said Naraku slyly.

Kagome turned to look at him, a scared feeling rolled in her stomach. "You know what I'll take a bus." she said. Kagome walked towards the door but she was blocked by Naraku. He stood there, arms stretched across the doorframe, palms on the wall.

"Please move."she asked

"No you're not leaving till I am satisfied." he told Kagome.

He slid a hand through his hair walking close to Kagome. He had her cornered against the edge of the bed. He moved forward making her fall onto the bed.

"Oh!." was all she said, as Naraku ran the tip of his tongue along his upper lip, he pounced on Kagome his strong arms on either side of her shoulders.

"Now where should I start." he said with a devious grin on his lips.

"Get off of me I need to go." Kagome said, moving to get up but was pushed back down by his hand.

"Naraku get off please." she said.

Naraku growled and leaned down, pressing his warm, wine tasting lips over hers. She gasped into the kiss and slapped him. This did not stop him, nor irritate him, he just went on.

He kissed her harder, parting her lips with his, allowing his tongue to force it's way into her mouth, rolling around with her own tongue. Kagome's eyes widened with shock, she closed her mouth, biting down on his tongue. Naraku pulled away and cursed in anger. Kagome stared at him, scared, as blood drizzled down her chin.

"You bitch! You bit me!" he slapped her across the cheek.. "You bastard !"She screamed and wiggled out from under him. Naraku grabbed her by her ankle and brought her back to him turning her over on her stomach. He lowered himself back onto her legs.

Her mind was swirling. She had no way to fight him she knew what he was going to do, and she didn't want it.

Naraku took the end of her skirt between his fingers and slid it down her legs. "Mmm. The prize awaits." He smirked, grabbing the edge of her satin panties. _On, no . She screamed in her mind. _She was too afraid too fight him back.

He sighed, and with a single razor sharp claw, he sliced her panties from her body. She cried quietly. Naraku placed his palms over her ass, squeezing it firmly. "Very beautiful..very beautiful." he grinned and, and grabbed onto her sides, flipping her over onto her back. He now shredded her shirt, and bra form her body, throwing them to the floor.

Kagome folded her arms over her chest trying to hide it form his view. "How cute are you shy?" he asked, but not really caring. He took her arms and laid them at her sides. Then lowering his hands, he unzipped his pants, and slid them down, followed by his boxers.

"N-N-Naraku, please don't." was what she finally managed to whisper. But Naraku was silent, as he threw his clothing into a corner. Kagome's eyes grew large as they could, she spotted his long shaft. She chocked on her tears. He crawled back onto the bed and over her trembling form, gazing down at her with his garnet eyes on what was going to be his. He lowered his head and took one of Kagome's nipples between his lips, running his warm tongue over it. Kagome quivered.

He smirked and pinched the small pink nipple with his teeth, just hard enough to make Kagome whine. "P-P-Please, Naraku." She said, but was silenced, by another blow to the cheek. "Shut up!" He shouted at her. With his right hand, he tightly grasped her breast, the sharp tips of his claws pressing against her delicate flesh. A single glistening tear fell down Kagome's cheek, as she slightly sniffled.

Naraku squeezed her nipple between his fingertips, letting it harden

quickly. He smiled, and dragged his claws over her breast, piercing the ivory

flesh. He raked his nails down her stomach, a long blood trail following behind.

Kagome just laid there limply, as if she were paralyzed. Naraku wiggled

down lower, and grasped Kagome's thighs, pulling them apart.

Kagome's eyes shot downwards. This was going to be extremely painful for poor Kagome, her not having sex for so long and all. Anyway, Naraku placed a clawed finger against her abdomen,

and pulled it down, stopping when he caught the small pea-like clit. He gazed

down at Kagome and tilted his head aside, clamping his claws against the nub.

Kagome gasped sharply and slapped her hands down against the bed. He chuckled

softly at her reaction, and swirled his claw over her clit, the pain aching in

Kagome's frail form .Naraku dipped his head and slithered his tongue over the

hairless pussy lips. He then brought a finger down to the thigh slit and, without

warning, jammed it into her endurance. Kagome let out a sharp scream of pain,

kicking her feet once, then becoming motionless again. Naraku smirked, and took

his finger from her pussy, before allowing it to charge back into her, the claw

scraping along her inner walls. Humming to himself, he pushed his middle finger

inside of her opening, joining his index. He thrusted them in, then pulled them

out, grinning in satisfaction when he saw the blood coating his digits. Kagome

held her lower lip between her teeth, choking back the sobs that tried to come

through. Naraku licked his fingers off, then positions himself between her

legs, gripping her hips tightly, his claws pinching her skin. "No.." She

whispered, her voice barely audible. Naraku moved his right hand down and

grasped his dick, adjusting it to the direction of her entrance. Then lifting

it back up to grab hold of her waist. He looked down upon the frightened girl,

and began to pity her, but all of that faded when he glanced at her chest. So,

with a snarl passing through his lips, he pushed his hips forward, forcing his

large erection into Kagome's opening. His shaft plunged through her

insides,. An ear piercing scream arose from Kagome's small body. The feeling of someone cutting through her lower half with a machete running through her. Naraku smiled in amusement at Kagome's pain. He drew his hips back, then pushed his cock back into her pussy.

Her breasts bounced with each agonizing thrust. Tears squeezed

through her clenched eyelids, and glided down her cheeks, dripping from her

earlobes. Naraku growled like a wolf tearing at its dead deer, as he

continued to slide his dick in and out of the tight squeeze of her.

Her groaned deeply, tightening the grip on her hips, drawing blood from

her skin.

He lowered himself on top of her, pressing her down against the mattress. Kagome

inhaled quickly, her breasts pushing up against his chest. Then, finally she

decided to try and get him off. So, she clutched his shoulders tightly, digging

her nails deep into the flesh, ripping at the muscle. He snarled at her actions

and brought his hands up, wrapping his fingers around her thin wrists, and with

that, he held them above her head against the bed. He grunted loudly, as he

pulled his cock out of her opening to the tip, then drove it into her to the

hilt. He pulled back again, then slammed the rock hard dick into her. A loud

moan of pleasure came from Naraku. Kagome's body jerked, as she cried out

in pain each time his manhood went back into her. He then stood up, and pulled

Kagome forward, until her ass hung off the edge of the bed. He grabbed her

ankles and lifted them onto his shoulders, then stroked Kagome's pussy lips with

the head of his shaft, before pushing it back into her. He clutched her thighs,

as he pounded himself into her, non-stop. Sweat coated their naked forms, giving

their flesh a sparkle. It was wonderful for Naraku, but the most painful

thing ever for Kagome. Naraku was on the brink of his climax, and he took

his cock out of her entrance, then pumped it back into her, his hips slamming

against the back of her thighs, and ass. He clutched his arms around Kagome's

body, as he spilled his seed into her womb, filling her until it spilled out

from the sides around his dick, dripping onto the bedspread. Naraku let out

a couple soft moans, then fell on top of Kagome, unconscious.

She finally began to sob, and she pushed on Naraku, trying to get him off

of her. He'd passed out, but his erection was still inside of her. Well, after

about ten minutes,

An hour passed, and Kagome stayed in this uncomfortable position until Naraku

finally opened his eyes and looked down on her. She whimpered softly, and wiped

the tears from her eyes. He yawned widely and smirked, rolling off of her,

pulling his penis out of her. He got up and walked to the bathroom, then tossed

a towel out to her. She looked at the towel and sat up, wrapping it around

herself. She sniffed. He walked back out and slid his belt through the loops of

his jeans, walking over to Kagome. He stopped and leaned down in front of her,

gazing within her green eyes with his own garnet ones. He smiled and cupped her

right cheek in his palm tenderly. "Now.. You're not going to tell anyone of

this, are you?" He watched her for a moment, and she didn't speak. "Let me

re-phrase that. You will not tell anyone about this, because, if you do, I will

kill you. Okay?" He said softly. She nodded her head, fearing for her life.

"Good." He grabbed her skirt and one of his shirts, dropping them in her lap.

"Now get dressed, and get the hell out."

Obeying Naraku, Kagome slipped the clothes on and rushed out of the room,

running down the stairs. She opened the front door, and closed it quietly

behind her.

The gates to the mansion opened and she ran out not looking back and looked around and and walked for some blocks to she came across a busy street and was able to hail down a cab.

When she got home she locked the front door and ran in her bedroom slamming the door behind her and falling on the bed crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reviews, And I have to thank my Beata Ayesha, for your wonderful help. And who inspired me to write it.

So please review.

Kagome awoke the next morning tired and sore, she groaned as she sat up in the bed.

"How could I have been as stupid as to get in a car with a guy I don't even know." Kagome said as she sighed and laid back down in her full sized bed, ignoring the meow of her cat for his food. She finally got out the bed and fed the cat and then got back in bed again as tears formed down her eyes.

Kagome didn't go to her classes, she was too depressed. A few days went by and Kagome began to feel sick, she started vomiting, and her head was hurting. She heard a knock at the door.

She walked to the front door and opened it.

"S-Sango?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Kagome are you ill?" Sango asked her as she came into the apartment closing the door behind her. Kagome walked back over to the sofa and sat down.

"I don't feel good Sango." she told her.

"You don't look it, you look pale." she told her.

"Sango I have to tell you something and I don't know how." she said.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Last night, when you guys left me, I got a ride with the owner of the club and he took me to his home." Kagome told her and began to cry.

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked her.

"I asked him if I could use his phone to call a cab, since he seemed to not want to take me home. He led me to his phone in his bedroom, a…and before I could stop him he was attacking me!"

"Kagome what did he do!" Sango asked.

"He raped me!" Kagome screamed "he raped me, I couldn't stop him, I begged him to leave me alone!" She cried.

Tears were flowing down her face.

"What, you have call the police!" Sango said.

"No!" Kagome said.

"Well if you won't then I will." Sango said picking up the phone. Kagome grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"No, if you do that then he'll know and he'll kill me." she whimpered.

Sango's eyes widened.

"Alright then lets at least get you checked out go to the doctors or a clinic." Sango said holding back the anger in her voice.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Kagome said more than asked.

"If you are, then I'll help you." Sango told her.

Kagome nodded her head and went in the bathroom and took a shower and everything. She put a towel around her, went into her bedroom. She put on a pair of baggy pants, a black top and some sneakers and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. When she was done, she walked out the bedroom.

"Okay let's go Sango." Kagome told her.

Sango put her arm around Kagome shoulder and the two left her apartment and went to the doctor's office. After Kagome filled out some forms she went into the back and waited for the doctor.

The doctor checked Kagome she took blood to be tested and a pregnancy test.

"Dr. Suikotsu is everything okay?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, you're fine, but we won't know about the test for a couple of days. As soon as the results come in, I'll be sure to call you okay." Dr. Suikotsu told her.

"Thank you doctor." Kagome said to him.

The doctor left the room so Kagome could change back in her clothes.

When she came out the exam room, Sango was reading a magazine.

"Sango." Kagome called to get her attention.

Sango put the magazine down, got up and walked over to Kagome.

"Everything okay?" Sango asked her.

"Well, the doctor said the test won't be in for a couple of days." Kagome told her.

"Ok, well do you want me to take you back to your apartment or do you want to stay with me?" Sango asked her.

"I want to go home and just sleep." Kagome told her.

Sango took Kagome home but didn't leave her alone, she decided to spend the night there, Kagome and her were more like sisters. She slept in the spare bedroom. Kagome couldn't sleep; she had too much on her mind.

If she was having a baby, she would need to find Naraku and tell him, would he even remember her?

The next morning Kagome woke to the smell of pancakes. She got out the bed and went into the kitchen. "Morning Sango." she said.

"Morning Kags."

"Have a seat; I made your favourite, blueberry pancakes." Sango told her as she sat a plate down in front of Kagome.

"Thanks." she said.

Sango sat down next to her. "Kagome, do you know this guys name?"

Kagome stopped eating putting her fork down.

"Yes Sango I do, his name is Naraku." Kagome told her.

"Naraku… What about his last name?"

"No, it's kind of hard to ask someone when they're raping you." Kagome lashed out at her.

"Kagome I'm sorry I'm not trying to upset you." Sango said.

"I know Sango, all I know that he lives in the wealthy part of the city." she told her.

"Please Sango, I don't want to talk about it till I know what's really going on." Kagome told her.

Sango nodded her head.

"I have to go into work in an hour, are you going to be ok?" Sango asked her.

Kagome pushed her plate away and turned to Sango. "I'll be fine, go." she told her.

Sango hugged her and left.

Kagome cleaned up her apartment trying to get what happened to her off her mind.

  
Two days later 

Kagome received a call from the doctor's office asking her to come in, her test results were in. She decided to go in by herself since her car was out of the shop now.

"Hi there, your back." the young woman said to Kagome.

"Yes, I was told to come in, my test results are in." she told the woman at the desk.

Ok, I'll tell Dr. Suikotsu that you're here." she told Kagome.

Kagome went and sat down next to another patient and waited for her name to be called.

"Kagome Higurashi." The nurse called..

Kagome got up and followed the nurse in the back, Kagome changed into a gown. Dr. Suikotsu came in the room.

"Morning Dr. Suikotsu." Kagome said.

"Morning Kagome, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Nervous." she told him.

The doctor nodded his head, as he looked over her chart. "Well as you know, I have the results, you'll be happy to know you have no diseases what so ever." he told her.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"And about your pregnancy test, are you dating a... uh how do I say this, a demon?" He asked her.

Kagome looked at the doctor.

"No why?" she asked.

"I see, well you're test say otherwise. Kagome, you're pregnant with a demon's baby, a little over a few days." he finished. Kagome went pale.

_No I can't be! That means I became pregnant that night he raped me! Damn him to hell! She screamed in her mind._

But on the outside, she looked all calm.

"I see doctor, well, thank you." Kagome said and stood up.

"Would you like me to stay your doctor?" he asked her.

"Yes please." she said as a million things went through her head.

Here's my card the number to my office, I recommend that you make an appointment as soon as possible." Dr. Suikotsu told her.

"Right, I'll do that when I go home." Kagome told him as she stood up; she put her hand on her stomach for the first time since the rape.

"Will the Father be involved?"

"I…don't know." Kagome said knowing she was going to have to find Naraku and tell him.

"Well you take it easy and give my office a call. In the meantime, I'm going to fax your records over to my office." he told Kagome. Kagome nodded her head and left the exam room.

She left the office and went home thinking of the best way of finding the Father-to-be.


	3. Telling him

Ch 3

Kagome went home, now, she had to find Naraku. But where could she look? She could go to his house, 'no the club would be better' she thought. Kagome looked at her clock; it was 3:00pm.

"I guess I better go shopping and then shower. Then I'll go and find Naraku, hopefully.

She grabbed her car keys and purse then left to go shopping. She didn't buy much, just some soups, vegetables, and fruits. She went to the check out and paid for her groceries. She then walked out to the parking lot with her bag and put them in the trunk of her car. She went home and put her food away.

Kagome went home and took a bath; it was so relaxing, she had forgotten about her worries.

When she was done, she got out the bathtub, emptied it and put a towel around her. Afterwards, she started to blow-dry her hair. That's when her mind went back to the problem at hand, Naraku, how to tell him that he was going to be a daddy. After blow-drying her hair, she went into her bedroom and put her panties and bra. She then went over to her closet and looked through her clothes; she had a lot nice outfits.

"Well I better wear them while I can." she said as she picked out a tight reddish purple top and a black pair of pants. She put on a pair of high heels, some lip-gloss, and checked her self one more time before leaving the apartment.

Kagome parked her car in the club parking lot, got out the car and walked around to Dark Crimson; the line wasn't too long yet. It still was 10:00 pm.

Kagome sighed and got in the line, she was nervous. 'What was she going to say? What was he going to do?' She thought.

She was next in line; the bouncer was a big man, maybe even a giant as far as she was concerned. She gave the giant of a man her id and waited for him; he looked at her id and then gave it back to her.

She went inside and took a seat at the bar. "What can I get you beautiful?" the bartender asked her. Kagome looked up the man had long black hair, and blue eyes.

"Club soda with a lime." she told him.

Nothing stronger?" he asked her.

"No." she said looking through the crowd for any sign of Naraku.

He placed the drink in front of her with some nuts.

"My Name is Koga. What's yours?" he asked her.

"Is the owner here tonight?' she asked him as she twirled the straw in her drink

"Hey no need to call him into this, I'll leave you alone." Koga said quickly thinking about his job

"Oh no." she said. "I was just looking for him." she said.

"Oh, well in that case, he's over there." Koga said pointing to the long table

Kagome followed his finger; there he was sitting at a table with some women that looked about her age from what she could tell.

"I tell you, Mr. Kono can be very nice to the ladies, when I get on my break I'll tell him you want to see him." Koga told her.

Kagome smiled at him, "Thank you." she said

"No problem." he told her before disappearing to take car of another customer.

Throughout the night, Kagome took glances at Naraku's table, she couldn't help it, he had changed her life and she was about to change his.

Kagome didn't see Koga behind the bar which meant he went to go talk to Naraku.

At Naraku's table

"Mr. Kono, sorry to interrupt you, but there is a young woman that would like to talk to you." Koga told him.

"Where is she?" Naraku asked him.

"Sitting at the bar." Koga said.

"Send her over here." Naraku told him.

Koga nodded his head and went to get Kagome, but when he to the bar she was gone. Koga scratched his head, wondering where she went.

Kagome came out the bathroom and was making her way through the crowd when she bumped into a hard chest.

"Sorry." she said as she looked up.

Kagome gasped when she saw who it was. It was Naraku. Her heart began to beat fast.

"Well, well, what do we have here?' he said as he looked her over.

Kagome swallowed, she didn't know what to say, she was at a loss for words.

She looked at him, trying to form the right words in her mind. "I need to talk to you." she said to him.

"A lot about of people do." he told her and went to walk away. Kagome grabbed him by his shirt sleeve.

Naraku looked down at her; she dared to touch him this way.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

Koga saw Kagome and walked over to the two.

"Oh good you found her." Koga said to Naraku.

"Seems I have, you can go now." He told Koga without taking his eyes off of Kagome.

Koga left and went back to the bar.

"I really need to talk to you." she said.

"So talk." he said.

"I would rather do this in private." Kagome said to him.

The women that were seated at Naraku's table, along with his brother were wondering where he was.

"Where's Naraku?" one of the women asked, she was dressed in a blue dress that showed her cleavage.

"He said he's be back Yura." the other girl told her.

"He better not be talking to some little twit." Yura growled as she thought about Naraku talking to another woman.

"You're not his girlfriend or mate Yura." Muso said to her.

"Shut up Baka!" she yelled, got up from the table and went to find Naraku.

Naraku looked over Kagome, he licked his lips just thinking about how it felt to be inside of her.

Yura found Naraku.

"Naraku! Who is this?" she asked pointing to Kagome.

Naraku turned to Yura.

"Yura, leave, I am having a private conversation, go back to the table and wait for me." he ordered her.

Kagome looked at Yura.

"What who is she?" Yura asked him.

"Leave Yura, before I have you thrown out!"

Yura growled and left but not before rolling her eyes at Kagome. Naraku turned around and looked at her, she had her head down, and he tilted her chin up, her eyes looking in his.

"Let's go little one." Naraku said to her and began to walk away.

"What?" she asked him.

"Come let's go talk." Naraku said to her expecting her to follow he turned around to see her looking at him.

"I don't trust you Naraku." she told him.

"Then I'm going back over to my table." he told her.

She thought about what he said, and she needed to tell him. "Alright, just don't touch me." she said and followed him into the back of the club and into his office.

"Have a seat." he said to her as he took a seat behind his cherry wood desk.

"What is it that we need to talk about?" he asked her, stretching his long legs.

"I...I'm pregnant, the b-baby is yours." she said in a serious tone.

"It's not mine." he simply said looking at her.

"It's yours! I didn't have sex with anyone else! Not even with you, you raped me!"

Naraku leaned forward in his chair, Kagome didn't like that look in his eyes. She quickly got out the chair and ran for the door, but Naraku was faster. He slammed the door shut barely missing her fingers.

He pushed her up against the door trapping her there with his hands on both sides of her head, his left hand went through her hair, he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I raped you." he said in her ear. He was now looking at her. She whimpered and watched his eyes, tears threaten to spill down her face.

Naraku lowered his head to her flat stomach and smelled it, his scent was mixed with hers, she wasn't lying, and she was indeed having his baby. He stood up straight.

"Have a seat." he said stepping away from her.

"I just came to tell you I was having the baby, now I'm leaving." she told him.

"You plan on keeping it?' Naraku asked her suddenly.

"Yes" .she said.

"What made you think I'd let you keep it?" he threatened.

"It's my baby! I could do whatever I want to with it!" she screamed.

"It's my baby too, I have as much right on it as you do" he told her.

"You have no rights! You raped me!"

Naraku thought about what she said, he would let her win this round for now.

"You're right Kagome, let's talk about this like two mature adults." he said

Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

Naraku smiled to himself, and then spoke again.

"Please sit down, I'd like to be involved in my child's life and get to know you." he told her.

Kagome sat down watching him.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Kagome" she said looking at her nails.

"I know your first name, stop playing games and tell me your full name!"

Kagome huffed. "Kagome Higurashi." she said.

"Age?"

"19." she said. This felt more like an interview for a job.

"Are you involved with anyone?" he asked.

"No I ended it six months ago." she told him.

"I see." he said.

"Well that's all for now, put your number, name and address on this so I can contact you." he told her handing her a note pad and pen.

Naraku opened the door and saw his younger brother Muso coming his way.

"What's taking you so long Naraku?"

"I am busy right now." he told him.

"Well hurry up, your women are ready to kill each other out there." Muso told him.

Muso had brown hair and unlike Naraku he had blue eyes. He was a foot shorter than Naraku.

Muso looked pass Naraku and saw a raven haired girl with red highlights writing something down.

"Who is she?" Muso asked him.

"Mine." Naraku said in a possessive tone.

Muso backed away. "Right, well I'll be waiting out here." he said and left quickly.

Kagome was bending over fixing her shoe when Naraku turned around and saw her firm round bottom. He growled low in his throat imaging her in all sorts of sexual positions.

Kagome stood up, she straightened her top as she walked over to Naraku and handed him the notepad.

"I better go, I have classes Monday and I have to catch up on my studies." she said as she went to walk past him.

"Kagome, do you have a ride?"

"Yes I brought my car this time." she said.

"I want to see you soon." he said it was not a request. Kagome walked back to bar, left Koga a tip, and went out the club and to her car. She was getting in her car when Naraku ran up to her. She would have screamed if he hadn't put his hand on her mouth.

"Shhh. don't scream." he said as he took his hand away from her mouth.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" she screamed at him hurting his ears.

"Shut up! I just came out here to give you my number if you need anything." he told her.

Kagome looked at him; Naraku's ears were still ringing from her scream.

He handed her the number and went back in the club.

She put the number in her pocket and got in her car and drove back to her apartment. All in all, Naraku took the news pretty well. Kagome changed into her night gown, ate a bowl of soup and then went to bed.

Naraku left not to long after Kagome; by himself he wasn't in the mood to be bothered with Yura.

He thought about Kagome and what she had told him, he was actually glad that she was having his baby instead of his ex-girlfriend Kaguya.

He shared custody with her of their six-year old daughter Kanna.

Just thinking about Kaguya made his skin crawl, but Kagome was different and real, not like Kaguya who had work done to her. Tomorrow Naraku would go and see his daughter and then figure out how to handle Kagome.


	4. chapter 4

ch4

Naraku woke up the next morning, he sat up in his bed, he didn't have any servants. However he did have a housekeeper that came in three times a week. He yawned, his mind drifted back to Kagome. He had just brought this home only a few months ago and already he had created a baby in this very bed.

Naraku got out of bed, his long hair tumbling down his back he wore a pair of black pajamas.

He went into the bathroom to take a shower, while he was showering his mind drifted to the delectable Kagome, the image of her bending over was still in his mind. He shook his head to clear away those thoughts. _"No, I will not be ruled by my dick!"_ He said to himself.

"_She means nothing to me she 's just having my baby."_

He turned the water off and stepped out the shower.

His housekeeper was in the kitchen, making him breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"Kaguya what are you doing here?" the maid asked.

Kaguya had long black hair, deep blue eyes, she was tall model thin she wore a purple top and black pants, Kaguya was 23, her main purpose in life once Naraku dumped her was to make his life as miserable as possible, but that was hard to do since she depended on him for support.

"I'm here to see Naraku, where is he?" she asked Kaede.

"I believe he's sleeping." Kaede told her.

"I see your making his breakfast, such a loyal servant, while you're at it make me a plate as well." Kaguya told her.

She left Kaede and went up the stairs to Naraku's bedroom opening his bedroom door, she walked in closing the door behind her.

She heard him moving around in the bathroom.

She walked over to his bed and sat down on it, she saw a paper on his night stand and picked it up and read it.

"Probably some little twit that he meant at the club." She said putting the paper back down.

Naraku came out the bathroom in a black robe to see his ex sitting on his bed.

"Get your disease ridden body off of my bed." Naraku said in a deadly tone.

"You're one to talk all the whore's that you sleep with." Kaguya said as she got up off the bed.

"Who's Kagome?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"She is none of your concern." Naraku said to her.

"I see." Kaguya said. "Do you still hate me Naraku?" she asked him.

"More than I hate my brothers." He told her.

"What do you want Kaguya?" Naraku asked her as he looked around for his clothes.

"I'm just want to know who is going to be around my daughter. Is that so wrong of me?" she asked. Smiling at him.

"Speaking of where is Kanna?" he asked her.

"She's at my parents you can pick her up later." She told him.

"Then what the hell are you doing in my house?"

Kaguya glared at him. "I just wanted to make you miserable, it seems that you came home alone." She chuckled.

"Bitch get out of my bedroom!" he bellowed.

Kaguya left his bedroom but not the house.

Naraku put on his clothes and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He grabbed the paper with Kagome's phone number and address on it and put it in his pant's pocket, and went down stairs to deal with Kaguya.

Kaguya was in the kitchen eating while Kaede was finishing making Naraku's breakfast.

"Will you leave?" he growled.

"Don't worry I'm getting ready to go." She told him.

Naraku grunted.

Kaede placed a cup of green tea down in front of Naraku along with his breakfast. He wouldn't touch it, his mind drifted back to Kagome, and how she had stood up to him.

"Pick Kanna up tonight at 10:00pm." Kaguya told him bringing him out of his thoughts.

Naraku looked at her then turned back to his food.

"I hope you're nicer to your bed mates then you're to me." She said before walking out the kitchen and leaving altogether.

Once the front door shut Naraku sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Everything okay Naraku-sama?" Kaede asked him. Kaede was a middle-aged woman with grey hair and a plump woman. Besides his daughter the only person Naraku was nice too, was Kaede.

"Well it depends on how you look at it." He said.

"Do you want to tell me?" she asked.

"I got a girl pregnant." He said.

"I see and you're not happy about this?" Kaede asked him.

Naraku looked at her. "I wasn't planning on having another kid."

"I see and how does the mother to be feel?"

"She's keeping the baby, but she hates my guts." Naraku told her.

"Maybe you should be nice to her, get to know her." Was Kaede's advice.

Naraku drank his tea thinking over what she said in his mind.

"You do know her?" She asked him.

Naraku wouldn't answer.

"Please tell me it isn't Kagura?" she said looking him straight in the eyes.

Naraku chocked on his tea. "No!" he yelled.

"Then who is it?" she pressed on.

"A girl I meant at the club a couple of nights ago." He told her and ate a piece of his omelet.

"You say girl is she even legal!"

Normally Naraku wouldn't answer to anyone but Kaede was different, she was like a second mom.

"She's 19." He said. Now he saw her face and really wished he couldn't hear, Kaede was going to yell at him.

"What, Naraku Kono how could you sleep with her, She's just a baby!"

Naraku wasn't about to tell her he had forced himself on Kagome.

"I figured she was old enough, she was in the club, I'm going to support her and the baby." He finally said.

"Good now what's her name?" she asked.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." He said.

"Well what are you still doing here, Call her or something." Kaede told him.

Naraku growled low in his throat. "I'm going to see her." Naraku told her and stood up.

"Kaede can you fix up the room across from Kanna's room?" he asked her.

"Of course anything else you want me to do?" Kaede asked as she took his plate.

"No I'll be back in time to pick up Kanna." He told her and left.

Kagome's apartment

Kagome sat on her blue sofa, relaxing with her cat, reading a book when there was a knock at her door. Kagome got up and opened the door.

"Hey Inu." She said as she walked back over and sat down.

"Hey Kagome, why haven't you been to class?" Inuyasha asked her as he looked through her fridge.

"I haven't been well that's all."

Inuyasha grabbed a soda out the fridge and went and sat down next to her.

"I'm glad you and Sess are getting along." Inuyasha told her.

"Why wouldn't we, We broke up more than six months ago." She said As she touched her stomach.

" So what happened to you at the club?" he asked her.

Kagome closed her eyes and then opened them and spoke.

"I meant someone." She told him.

"Oh who is he?" he asked.

"You wouldn't know him." She told him.

There was a knock at the door. "Inu can. You get that while I get something in my room?" she asked him.

Inuyasha got up from the sofa and opened the door, to come face to face with Naraku.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm here to see Kagome Higurashi." Naraku told Inuyasha.

Kagome came back out her bedroom. "Who's at the door Inu?" she asked as she walked to the door and saw Naraku.

"Naraku what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I told you I wanted to see you." He stated.

"Who is this Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

" This is Naraku the guy I told you I meant at the club."

"Come in Naraku." Kagome said.

Naraku brushed passed Inuyasha and walked in.

"Inuyasha listen I need to talk to him, so I'll see you later ok." She told him.

Inuyasha growled before walking out the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"Do you not pay attention, I told you last night I wanted to see you again." He told her. As he looked around her apartment.

Kagome was still some what afraid to be around Naraku. Naraku could sense her uneasiness. Naraku could sense her fear.

"Kagome you needn't be afraid of me. Yet." He told her.

Kagome glared at him. "If you want the name of the doctor, I'll give it to you." She told him.

"You can do that later get dressed I'm taking you out." He said.

"Naraku why do you want to take me out?" she asked him.

"Get to know you, it's not like I want to sleep with you again." He said.

Kagome asked him something that had been on her mind for quite sometime. "Why did you rape me Naraku?"

Naraku looked at her and being the arrogant jerk he was. "I always get what I want whether the prey is willing or not."

"What, You arrogant jerk I'm not some animal, who do you think you're, I don't care if you're the father of my child or not!" she yelled.

Naraku cursed to himself, Kagome was payback for all the women he had cheated on.

"Trust me just this once, I need to get to know you and you need to get to know me." He told her.

Kagome grabbed her keys. "Fine let's go." She said.

The two walked out the apartment building.

"So who was that guy?" Naraku asked her as they walked to his car.

"My ex-boyfriend's brother."

"I see, does he know about your condition?" Naraku asked her.

"No, no one knows not even my best friend." She told him as she got into his car. Naraku closed the door behind her.

Naraku got in the driver's seat and started the car. Naraku would glance at Kagome form time to time.

Naraku drove to the park once there he parked the car and helped her out of the car. The two sat down on the bench

"So what do you want to know about me?" she asked.

"First you need to know that I will support you and the baby. My children mean the world to me." Naraku told her.

"Children?" she asked.

"I have a six-year-old daughter from a previous relationship." He told her watching some of the kid's play.

"Do you get along with your daughter's mother?" she asked him.

"I try." He said now looking at her.

"I never thought I would be having a baby at an early age." She told him.

"Well you're so take care of my baby." He told her.

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't belong to you!" she yelled.

"You belonged to me the moment you conceived." He said between clenched teeth.

Kagome slapped Naraku across the face. Naraku was shocked he didn't know what to say or think, he didn't think she would hit him.

Naraku held his temper he felt like slapping her.

"I'm sorry but you made me angry, can you just take me home, please?" she asked him.

Naraku's cheek was still stinging from the slap. He stood up and looked down at her small form, he would make her pay for slapping him he just didn't know how yet. He took Kagome home and left and went to his club, maybe there he could clear his mind.

He went into his office to look over the profits, which he was currently doing when the co-owner of the club walked in.

Kagura Miszu. "Naraku where have you been?" she asked as she walked over to him swaying her hips.

"Kagura I don't have time for you." He said without looking up.

"Hmm I heard that was a girl here last night to see you." She said as she went and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"And what business is that of yours?" he asked her now looking at her.

"I want to know if she's going to be one of your newest sluts."

Naraku growled at the name, and quicker than Kagura could move, Naraku had her pushed up against the wall. His hand on her throat. "Watch your tongue before you don't have one!" he warned her. Before dropping her to the floor.

Kagura was gasping for air, she had seen Naraku angry before but never like this, his claws had dug into her skin drawing blood.

"What is she to you?" Kagura asked him.

"You want to know what she is to me, She's having my baby!"

Kagura's eyes bugged out. "W-what did you say?"

"She's having my baby." He said again.

"Are you sure, Maybe she's lying to get your money" Kagura said to him.

"No, she's not I already checked." He told her.

Kagura's blood was boiling. Some wench had beaten her to having Naraku's offspring, And the way Naraku was acting like he even cared for this girl. He never got angry if anyone said anything about Kaguya.

Kagura left Naraku's office slamming the door behind her.

Naraku stayed at the club till nine. He got in his car and drove to Kaguya's parent's home. He parked his car in the driveway and rang the bell, a maid opened the door.

"Mr. Kono what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter."

"Of course." She said and showed him in.

The maid left Naraku to go and get Kaguya's parents.

Naraku disliked Kaguya's parents almost as much as he hated her.

In came Kaguya's father. "Naraku you're early." He said to him.

"Yes, I have other things to do so if Kanna is ready I'd like to go." Naraku told him.

Kanna came in the room with her grandma, when she saw her dad she ran to him. "Daddy!" she said excitedly as she wrapped her small arms around his leg. Naraku looked down at her.

Kanna had long black hair and dark blue eyes. "Have you been a good girl Kanna?" he asked her.

"Yes daddy, are you taking me home?" she asked.

"Yes, go get our things so we can go." He told her.

Kanna let go of his leg and ran and got her things from the other room.

"Naraku when are you going to marry our daughter?" Kaguya's mom asked him.

"Mrs. Kuze your daughter and I will never get married to each other on the simple fact that we can't stand each other, the only love we have is for Kanna." He told her.

"Daddy I'm ready." Kanna said. She ran over to him with her pink and white bag. Naraku took the bag from her. "Say goodbye to your grand parents'" he told her.

"Bye grandma, grandpop." she said and left with her daddy.

Naraku put Kanna in the backseat, making sure she was buckled up. Before getting back in the car and starting the car up and began the drive home.

"Did you eat pumpkin?" he asked her.

"Yes daddy but the food wasn't as good as yours or grandma Kaede's"

Naraku chuckled.

"Kanna how do you feel about daddy having another baby?" he asked her looking in his rearview mirror.

"You and Mommy having a baby?" she asked.

"No, not me and mommy., Me and another lady." he told her.

"Oh." she said. "Is she pretty daddy?"

"Yes she is ." he said honestly.

He pulled up to the drive way letting Kanna out, Kanna unbuckled herself and got out the car and went inside the house.

"Hi grandma Kaede." she said as she hugged her.

"Hello Kanna."

"Guest what grandma?" Kanna said with a smile.

"What?" Kaede asked her.

"I'm going to have a baby sister!" she said excitedly.

"Oh so your daddy told you?" Kaede said more than asked.

Naraku walked in a few minutes later.

"So I take it you saw Kagome?" Kaede said.

"Kanna go and change please." her father told her.

Kanna took her bag and went up to her bedroom. Naraku made sure Kanna was out of hearing range.

"Oh I saw her alright, she hates me." he told Kaede.

"You're going to have to fix this Naraku." Kaede told him.

"I'll try again tomorrow." he said.

"Good and do it soon I want to meet her." Kaede said with a half smile.

Naraku decide not to argue anymore, hopefully Kagome would be in a better mood tomorrow.


	5. Doctor's Visit

Chapter 5

Naraku awoke to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him. "Kanna, what's wrong?" Naraku asked her.

"Nothing Daddy, I just wanted to say good morning."

"Morning sweetheart." He said as he sat up in the bed and looked at Kanna. He could tell just by the way she was acting that she was up to something.

"Kanna, is there something you want?" He asked.

Kanna nodded her head, "Yes, can we go and see the pretty lady?" she asked him.

"Pretty lady?" he asked.

Kanna nodded her head. "Yes, the one having the baby." She explained.

"Kagome? I guess we can go and see her today." He told her.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy! I'm going and get ready." The happy little girl said. She kissed him on the cheek, jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

"Joy." He mumbled to himself before getting out of the bed, he would have to be careful of what he said to Kagome today, since Kanna would be there.

* * *

"Hey Kagome." Miroku said as he walked over to her.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome said.

"Sango said that you've been sick, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." He told her.

"Me too."

"Are you going to Sesshoumaru's party this weekend?" he asked her.

Kagome thought about it. Did she really want to go to a party of her ex's by herself?

"I'm not sure that I should be going everywhere that my ex is; besides, I don't even have a date." She told Miroku.

Miroku nodded his head in understanding. "I could fix you up with my cousin Bankotsu." Miroku told her.

"I'll let you know." She said

"Okay, well I'll see you later." Miroku said to her and left to go to the rest of his classes.

Kagome finished her classes for the day, so with no more classes, she got in her car, drove to the park and sat on the same bench that she and Naraku had sat on yesterday. She was thinking of a lot of things, from the baby, to Naraku, to the party at Sesshoumaru was having. She was sorry now that she had hit Naraku. He hade just made her so angry, telling her that she belonged to him. , He changed her life in an instant. She wasn't even sure that she was going to finish school.

* * *

Naraku took Kanna to Kagome's apartment, but she wasn't home yet.

Kagome went to the grocery store and brought a half-gallon of Chocolate chip ice-cream. Tomorrow she would be going back to see Dr. Suikotsu for a check-up to see how she was doing. Kagome parked her car and went up to her apartment. She walked down the hallway and when she came to her apartment she saw a little girl with long black hair dressed in a white dress with a blue bow in her hair sitting on the floor.

Kagome walked over to her. "Hey, are you lost sweetie?" Kagome asked her.

"No, I'm waiting for my daddy." She told her.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Who's your daddy?" Kagome asked her.

"That would be me."

Kagome turned around, she knew the owner of that dark silky voice, which sent sensations down her spine.

"Naraku." She said.

"You're wondering why I am here?" he asked as he walked over to her taking the bag out of her hand.

Kanna stood up and fixed her dress, Kagome looked at Kanna, she was adorable.

Kagome took her keys out and opened the door inviting them inside.

"Can you put that in the freezer?" She more like told than asked Naraku.

"I'm Kanna." She said as she introduced herself to Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her. "I'm Kagome." She said to Kanna

Naraku put the ice-cream away, he watched as Kagome became acquainted with Kanna. He was surprised by Kanna's friendliness toward Kagome, she was usually kept a distance from any woman that he was involved with.

"Kagome, I'd like to talk to you about our baby." He said.

Kanna occupied herself with the books she brought along with her. Kagome walked over to Naraku.

"Ya, about that, I have an appointment tomorrow at 10:00 a.m." she told him.

"So you want me to go with you?" Naraku asked her.

"As you said, it's our baby, so yes, I think you should go." She told him.

"That isn't something that I think I should have to do. This is really your problem, not mine." He told her.

Kagome looked at him, she couldn't believe him. How could he be so cold after he told her that she had to take care their baby.

"No, you have to go. You got me into this, why should I be the only one to go!" she yelled which caused Kanna to look at the two adults. This made Naraku look back at Kagome glaring at her.

Naraku thought over what she said. "Fine, I'll be here tomorrow morning to take you." He said walking away from her.

Kagome smiled a little at her triumph, she turned to go back over to Kanna when she tripped and would have fallen had it not been for Naraku; he caught her before she fell.

"Thank you." She said.

"Well if you weren't so clumsy, I wouldn't have to help you." He said.

Kagome scowled. 'How dare he!' She looked up at Naraku thinking about what a jerk he could be, he had gotten her so mad that she turned red without even noticing it. She thought of all sorts of things she could say to him at this point, but she decided to let it go and went over to Kanna.

Meanwhile, Naraku was thinking that she was actually blushing because he caught her. 'She's just like all the other girls I've been with, acting all innocent at first, and then showing her true colors.'

Kagome sat down next to the little girl on the sofa. Kanna looked at her and then spoke. "Your face is all red." Kanna told her.

Kagome got up quickly and ran into the bathroom; her face was as red as a tomato.

"GOD! He got me so mad that I actually turned red! Now he probably thinks I was blushing because he caught me, worse, maybe he thinks I like him." Kagome said as she splashed her face with water and then walked back into the room.

"I have to go Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow." Naraku told her as he helped Kanna with her bag.

"Bye Kagome." Kanna said as she hugged Kagome.

Kagome hugged her back. "Bye Kanna, I hope to see you again." She said.

Kagome walked them to the door, Kanna walked out first. Naraku turned back around to face Kagome. He unexpectedly kissed Kagome on her lips.

"See you tomorrow." Naraku told her and left; leaving a very red faced Kagome behind.

When they were out of sight, Kagome closed the door. She sighed as she went into the kitchen. She opened her freezer, took out an ice-cream tub, grabbed a spoon and dug into it.

After she ate half the carton of ice-cream, Kagome put it back in the freezer. She washed the spoon and then went to bed, setting her alarm for the morning.

* * *

Naraku fed Kanna and then put her to bed. He then went in his bedroom, and looked out the window while thinking of Kagome and their baby, which she was carrying. She seemed to get along well with Kanna.

Naraku knew he was going to have to earn Kagome's trust, but how? He wondered.

Naraku changed his clothes and got into bed, being around Kagome exhausted him. Tomorrow would be just him and Kagome; maybe the two could try and get along.

* * *

Kagome's alarm went off at 8:30 a.m. She threw her pillow at the alarm clock.

"I'm so tired. I was never tired like this before." She said as she looked at the sun shining bright in her room. '_That's right. Naraku's coming to pick me up for my doctor's appointment.' She thought to herself. _Kagome got out the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she showered, she thought about her mom and how the two hadn't gotten along since she and Sesshoumaru had broken up, the two no longer spoke, and if her mom knew she was pregnant now, knowing her mom, she'd call her a whore. But her mom found no fault with her older sisters Kikyo and Tsubaki, as far as her mom was concerned Kikyo and Tsubaki could do no wrong. Kikyo had long straight black hair that went all the way down her back, her eyes were blue where as Kagome's were green. Kikyo was a well-respected lawyer who had just made partners with the Shikon Associates law-firm, they only represented the Wealthy. Tsubaki also had long black hair like Kikyo. She was a chef, she had blue eyes as well; both sisters took after their mom in eye color.

Kagome turned the shower off and stepped out; she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face looked the same, and then she looked down at her stomach to see it starting to stick out some. In high school, they had done a health class on demon sex, and what happens if a female was to become pregnant by a male demon. "Now I wish I had paid more attention in class." She sighed and walked back into her bedroom and picked out her clothes. After going through her clothes, she decided on a blue skirt that came to her knees, a white top, and some shoes. After she dressed, she walked out her room and went into the kitchen. Buyo rubbed up against her leg and meowed.

"Now you come out, yesterday you hid from Kanna and Naraku." Kagome said as she put some cat food in his plate and placed it on the floor.

Kagome fixed herself a small bowl of cereal and waited for Naraku to come.

* * *

Naraku left Kanna with Kaede. He got in his car and headed to Kagome's apartment when his cell phone rang.

"Hello." Naraku said.

"Naraku, I finally found you. Listen, I need a favour."

"Onigumo, what is it this time?" Naraku asked his younger brother as he turned the corner.

"I really don't want to discuss this on the phone." Onigumo told him.

"Meet me at the house later this afternoon." Naraku told him.

"Why this afternoon?" Onigumo asked him.

"I have an appointment this morning." Naraku told him as he pulled up to Kagome's apartment complex.

"Fine, I'll be there." Onigumo told him and hung up.

After Naraku parked the car and went into the building, he walked up the stairs, walked up to her apartment door and knocked.

"Coming." Kagome said as she got up from the sofa and walked over to answer the door for Naraku.

"Morning." Kagome said.

"Morning, Kagome." He said back.

"Let's go." Kagome said as she grabbed her keys and purse. She closed the door behind her and walked out the building with Naraku.

Naraku and Kagome walked to his car, he unlocked the passenger side and helped her in, even taking the time to help her put her seatbelt on.

"Thank you." She said.

Naraku didn't say anything; he just closed the door behind him, walked around, unlocked his door and got in.

"Here." Kagome said handing him the paper with the doctor's address on it.

Naraku started the car as Kagome looked at him. Naraku was the father of her child, she wanted to try and get along with him.

"I enjoyed meeting Kanna yesterday." She said to him.

"I think she enjoyed it as well." Naraku told her. Kagome smiled a little. She placed her hand on her slowly growing stomach.

At that moment, Naraku's cell phone rang.

"What?" Naraku growled as he answered.

"Now, now, is that anyway to greet the mother of your only child?" Kaguya asked.

"What is now?" He asked her.

"I just want you to know that Kanna is having a play in school next week." She told him.

Naraku turned a sharp corner, another car almost hit his, and he stepped on the brakes. He stretched his arm out to stop Kagome from moving forward and in the process he dropped the phone.

"You all right?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." She tried to assure him.

"You and the baby ok?" he asked again as he stopped the car completely.

"Yea, Naraku. Kagome told him.

Once Naraku made sure Kagome was okay. He got out the car and got into an argument with the other driver.

While Naraku argued, Kagome sighed.

* * *

"You stupid ASSHOLE, don't you know how to drive!" Naraku yelled at the man.

"If you had been paying attention instead of talking on the phone, you would've seen me!" the man yelled.

"You fool. I have a pregnant woman in the car! And if she's hurt I will hunt you down and cut out your heart!" Naraku threatened, letting the man get a glimpse of his fangs.

"Y-you're a demon." The man said, now backing away from Naraku.

"That, I am." Naraku stated.

The poor man was now shaking. "Now that I know your scent, you won't be hard to find if she's hurt." Naraku told the man and got back in his car.

Kagome put her appointment book away when Naraku got back in the car.

"Everything ok?" she asked him.

"Everything's fine." Naraku told her as he picked up his cell phone off the car floor; Kaguya had hung up.

Naraku started the car back up and continued on to the doctor's office.

Once there Naraku parked the car and got out and helped Kagome out the car.

Naraku closed the door behind her. "I'll be in, in a second." Naraku told her.

Kagome nodded her head and went inside the office building to sign in.

* * *

Naraku called Kaguya back

"What time is the play?" Naraku asked her not even saying hello.

"Tuesday, at 1:00 p.m." Kaguya told him.

"I'll be there." He told her, hung up and went in the building. When he got in, he found Kagome sitting in the chair. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. At that moment, the nurse called Kagome's name.

"Kagome Higurashi." The nurse called.

Kagome stood up as did Naraku. "Y-your going in there with me?" she asked him.

"Of course I am. Did you think I was going to sit out here by myself?" Naraku asked her.

He grabbed her by the hand not waiting for her answer and followed the nurse into the back, once in the back she led them to an exam room and handed Kagome a gown to change in.

"Can you leave?" Kagome asked Naraku after the nurse had left the room.

"Not like I haven't seen it already." He said to her.

"At least turn around?" she said.

Naraku crossed his arms and turned away from her.

Kagome took her clothes off, put the gown on and got onto the long table.

"You can turn around now." She said.

Naraku turned around and looked at her.

"How do you sleep well in that neighbourhood?" Naraku asked her.

"The neighbours are nice, I like it there. I've never had any problems."

Naraku walked over to her and would have said more, if Dr. Suikotsu hadn't come into the room.

"Good morning Kagome." Dr. Suikotsu said.

"Morning doctor." Kagome said.

"Who is this?" Dr. Suikotsu said as he looked at Naraku.

"This is Naraku, the father." She said to him

"Nice to meet you sir."

Naraku didn't like the way the doctor was looking at Kagome. "Yes, well I couldn't let my sweetie come here all by herself." Naraku said as he kissed her on her lips being affectionate in front of the doctor.

Kagome looked at Naraku like he was crazy. Since when was she his sweetie?

Dr. Suikotsu cleared his throat and looked at Kagome. "Kagome, you've only gained five pounds since your last visit." The doctor told her.

"I haven't been too hungry." She told him.

"I see, well if you don't gain at least ten pounds by your next visit I'll have to put you on a special diet." He told her.

"Doctor, give her a thorough check-up, we were almost in an accident, and she says she's fine but I want to be sure." Naraku told him.

The doctor examined her, he found nothing wrong with her, "This is just to see how the baby is doing, now your baby, being half demon, we might be able to see more of it even though your still in the early stages." Dr. Suikotsu told her.

Kagome nodded her head, she looked at Naraku. Dr. Suikotsu used a handle, he placed some gel on Kagome's stomach, and he then placed the transpose on her stomach. A little heart beat could be heard. Kagome looked at the screen as did Naraku.

"Everything is fine, just take it easier. I'll be right back." The doctor told the two and left the room.

Naraku let go of Kagome's hand and looked at her trying to think of the best words to use.

Kagome met his eyes, he had that same serious look on his face, which he had when she told him she was pregnant.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself have you?" he asked her.

Kagome wouldn't answer him. Naraku leaned in and sniffed her neck.

"W-what are you doing?" she whispered.

At first Naraku wouldn't answer her, with his nose still pressed against her neck he spoke. "If you don't start taking care of yourself, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands and trust me, you won't like what I do." he told her. He said now raising his head and looking in her eyes.

The tears began to fall from her eyes like waterfalls.

"I hate you." she cried.

"You should." he told her. He said as he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Kagome bit his finger, and Naraku would have hit her, if the doctor hadn't came in the room.

Dr. Suikotsu came in the room, Naraku looked at him over his shoulder, and the doctor left the room again. Naraku turned back to Kagome.

"I'm going to make you pay for this." he growled.

When Dr. Suikotsu came back in the room, Kagome's face was clear of any traces of tears. "Sorry I took so long." He said "Here are some papers you might want to read." He told the two.

"Thank you, doctor." Naraku told him.

"Yes, well I'd like to see you here in a month from now." Dr. Suikotsu told her.

"Okay doctor." Kagome told him.

Naraku walked out the room so Kagome could change and he could talk to the doctor.

"Doc, how much are her bills?" Naraku asked him.

"I really wouldn't know, you have to check at the front desk." He told Naraku.

Naraku went to the front desk and talked to the nurse, he gave her all his information so that all bills would come to his home. Kagome came out the exam room, now back in her own clothes and walked to the front to see Naraku talking to one of the nurses.

Naraku turned and saw her; he smiled and walked over to her. "Let's go and get you some lunch." He said Kagome walked out the office with him; Naraku opened the door for her and waited for her to get in. Once she was buckled in, Naraku got in as well, started the car and drove off to take her to her apartment.

"Are you sleeping with the doctor too now?" Naraku asked her.

"What! What if I was?" She asked him.

"I'll warn you once more, as long as you carry my baby, you belong to me, and if I see you with any more men, you won't like what I do." Naraku warned her.

"If you dislike me that much, why did you kiss me in front of the doctor?"

"I only kissed you to show that doctor whom you belonged to. I'll take you back to your apartment."

Kagome looked at him, she was glad she would soon be away from him.

Naraku looked at her, she was happy and he didn't like that so he got an idea. "Since you seem not to want to eat, I'm taking you to lunch, and if I have to force feed you, I will." he told her.

Once at the restaurant, they placed their order. While they waited for their food, Naraku started a conversation with her.

"So, I guess you'll be telling your parents?" he asked her.

"No, my mom and I don't get along."

"And your dad?" he asked her.

"He died when I was seven." Kagome told him.

"Sorry to hear that." He said.

"It's okay. I don't get along with my two sisters either." Kagome told him.

"So, our child won't know his or her grandma and Aunts?" Naraku said.

"No, but the baby is better off not knowing them, Kikyo and Tsubaki are evil, mean, selfish, and anything else that's bad." She said.

"But what about your family?" she asked him.

"I have two younger brothers that are twins." Naraku told her.

"Oh, do you get along with them?" she asked.

"We tolerate each other." Naraku told her.

"And your parents?"

"I have a good relationship with them." He told her.

Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad at least our baby will have some family." She said.

"Yes, well it needs some family seeing that you come from a broken home." he said to her.

"Every time I try to get along with you, you have to be an ass." Kagome said to him. Naraku just shrugged at her. This made Kagome lose her temper. "If you hate me so much, why did you act all nice to me and asked me how I was doing when you were almost in that accident!" This angered Naraku. "I was worried about the child; I couldn't care less about you!" Naraku said through his teeth. This shocked and hurt Kagome, she couldn't believe he said that. After that, she decided to avoid talking to Naraku anymore then necessary.

* * *

After eating, Naraku decided to go to his club, Dark Crimson. Kagome looked at the direction he was going.

"I want to go home." she told him.

"You'll go after I'm done. Unlike you, I have a job and bills to pay." he told her.

Since Kagome had no choice, she followed him into the club. Once in his office, Kagome began to look around while Naraku looked over some accounts. "After I'm done, we can go. I shouldn't be to long." He told her.

While walking around, Kagome spotted another desk. "Who sits here?" she asked him as she looked at the papers and computer on the other desk.

"My partner." He told her as he tried to figure out the accounts.

"Naraku, are you seeing anyone?" Kagome asked him.

He was surprised by the question, especially after what he said to her earlier during the day. "No one serious, why?" he asked.

"Just asking." Kagome replied. Naraku kept looking at her.

"Ok, well I'm supposed to go to this party this weekend and I didn't want to go by myself. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." she asked him as she looked at what he was writing.

"You're adding wrong." Kagome said to him.

Naraku stopped what he was doing. "Really, how do you know that?"

"Just give me that, see, you're adding wrong. This is not what you owe, that's the amount you made." Kagome told him as her leg brushed up against his own.

She was causing all kinds of thoughts to go through Naraku's mind.

'I'm supposed to hate this girl. She means nothing to me; she's only carrying my child. Once it's born, she'll be out of my life for good. But, what is she doing to me, why do I feel this way when she's around me?'

* * *

Kagura walked into the club. "Ms. Miszu, what are you doing here so early?" one of the workers asked her.

"Do I need a reason to be here?" she asked him.

No, it's just that Mr. Kono is in the back." He told her.

"Good." She purred and continued on her way, unbuttoning her blouse to reveal her ample breasts. "Naraku, my love." Kagura said as she opened the office door. She growled to herself at what she saw.

"Naraku was leaning over Kagome while she worked at his desk.

"Naraku?" Kagura said as she closed the door.

Naraku looked up and saw her, "What do you want Kagura?" he asked her. Kagura was at a lost for words. As she watched Naraku's large hand rest on Kagome's shoulder.

_This is the girl. _Kagura thought to herself. She buttoned her blouse back up and left the office.

He didn't even notice Kagura had left the room.

"Kagome, how do you support yourself?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome bit her lip. "Well my mom pays for my apartment, but when she finds out that I'm having a baby she'll stop helping me, so I have to get some type of job."

Naraku didn't say anything but was thinking of what he might have to do.

"Are you almost done here?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes." He told her.

He finished with the papers and put them away. He took her by the hand and took her out through the back. He then got into his car and began the drive home.

The ride home was quiet, Kagome tried to ease down the feeling in her stomach as he drove. He could tell she was afraid as she saw the house coming into view.

"Kagome, I'll go to the party with you this weekend." He told her.

Kagome looked at him, her fear forgotten for the time being. Naraku parked the car in the garage and turned the car off. Naraku led Kagome into the house and the two walked into the kitchen where Kaede was making tea.

"Naraku, your back, this must be Kagome, nice to finally meet you." Kaede said to her.

"Nice to meet you too." Kagome told her.

Kanna ran in the room. "Kagome! You came!" Kanna said happily as she hugged her.

"Hi Kanna." She said to the excited little girl.

"Kagome, can you stay for dinner?" Kanna asked her.

"Of course I can." Kagome said with a grin.

Naraku and Kaede looked at each other, they had never seen Kanna take to someone so fast, she was usually quite around the women he was involved with.

"Yay! Daddy, grandma, call us when dinner is ready." Kanna said taking Kagome by the hand and taking her up to her bedroom.

"Seems Kanna has a new friend. " Naraku said as he sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Yes, and it would be wrong if they didn't stay friends because you two can't get along." Kaede told him.

"Well, we were getting along during the day, but then I said something I shouldn't have and now I don't know if she will want to get along with me again. On the bright side though, I'm going with her to a party with her this weekend. He told Kaede.

Kanna showed Kagome her toys. "Kagome, are you and daddy going to be together?"

Kagome thought about the question. "I don't think so honey, but we will help each other with the baby." She told her.

Kanna didn't like that answer. "Oh, it's just that daddy seems happier when he talks about you." Kanna told her.

"He does?" Kagome asked her.

Kanna nodded her head.

"_Is it possible that he might like me and that he's really sorry about what he did and about what he said to me today?_ She thought to herself.

While Kanna continued to show Kagome her toys, Kaede finished dinner, while Naraku was in the other room talking to his brother Onigumo. Onigumo had short brown hair like his twin Muso, except his eyes were brown.

"How much do you need this time?" Naraku asked him.

"No money, I just want to use the club to throw my girlfriend a party." He told him, his voice was deep like Naraku's.

Naraku rubbed his eyes, "When?" Naraku asked him.

"Next Friday." Onigumo told him.

"I'll tell Kagura tomorrow." Naraku told him.

"Thanks." Onigumo said.

Onigumo walked out the room behind Naraku to hear laughter coming from the kitchen. He walked passed Naraku and went in the kitchen to see Kagome laughing with Kaede.

Kagome turned to see Onigumo; he looked so much like Naraku.

"I see, that's why you were rushing me out the house. Who is this lovely woman?" Onigumo asked as he walked over to her, ignoring the growl coming from Naraku.

"Kagome." She said to him.

"Onigumo, don't you have somewhere to be?" Naraku asked him.

"She can wait. I'm getting to know my brother's latest lady." He said.

"That's right, my lady, so step away from her." Naraku warned him.

Kagome looked at him, again with the possessive tone.

"Right, well nice to meet you Kagome, Hope to see you again." Onigumo told her and kissed her on her hand and left.

At dinner, Kanna chatted with Kagome, talking nonstop. Naraku watched the two; Kanna seemed to have a better relationship with Kagome then her own mom.

"Well Kanna, I have to go now." Kagome told her.

"Okay, well come back soon." Kanna told her and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome kissed her back and left with Naraku.

Naraku took Kagome home. He didn't know what to say to her after what had happened earlier today. He walked Kagome to her door and kissed Kagome on the lips. She opened her mouth, and Naraku tongue meant hers.

The kiss was soft and gentle. As the kiss ended, Naraku sucked on her bottom lip. He left her breathless.

"Good night Kagome." He said and left before Kagome had the time to react. He got in his car and drove off. For the first time, his heart was beating fast; he had never felt this way before. What was this new feeling? He wondered.


	6. Party!

The Party

Kagome was getting ready for the party; she wondered how her friends would act towards Naraku. She was going to tell them she was pregnant, but not that she was raped. The only one that knew she was raped was Sango.

She was getting bigger by the day. Kagome was soon going to have to tell her mom, she could just guess how that was going to turn out.

Kagome laid the clothes she was going to wear out on the bed and went to go take a shower.

* * *

At his house, Naraku was already dressed. He was thinking of what kind of night he was going to have at Kagome's friend's party.

Kanna was staying over at a friend's for the weekend and Kaede wouldn't be back till Monday.

Naraku grabbed his keys and went in his garage. He decided to take his red BMW to the party.

Once in the car, he put the car in the ignition and drove off to Kagome's apartment.

Kagome walked out of the shower and put on her dress. It was a light blue dress that didn't really hide her growing baby bump, but she was too tired to change. She was having a rough time putting her shoes on when the bell rang. Kagome went to the door, opening it to see Naraku dressed in a blue shirt and black pants and shoes.

"Hey, come in. I'll be ready in a sec." Kagome said as she went and got her shoes, her purse and her keys.

Naraku walked in closing the door behind him.

Kagome grabbed her shoes and her purse and came out the bedroom with her shoes in one hand and her purse and keys in the other.

Naraku watched as Kagome tried to put her shoes on, he laughed to himself as she tried to bend.

He finally walked over to her taking the shoes. "Sit down." he told her.

Kagome sat down in the chair, Naraku caressed her small feet as he put her shoes on.

"Thank you." she said

"Not a problem." he said as he stood up.

"I guess we better be going." she said as she stood up.

"Please be nice to my friends." she said as they walked out the apartment.

"As long as your friends know to keep their hands to themselves, we won't have a problem."

When they got outside, Naraku helped Kagome into the car.

Once she was in, Naraku got in the driver's seat, started the car up and began the drive to Sesshoumaru's penthouse.

It was quite on the way to the party.

Naraku had vowed he would get to know Kagome even if it killed him which it might just do.

"How was your day?" Naraku asked her.

"It was okay." she said.

"How was yours?" she asked him.

"Fine, did a favour for my brother. You met him at the house." Naraku told her.

"I see. By the way, I guess I should tell you now that I have a family reunion I have to attend next week. I'm going to tell my mom about the baby." she told him.

"You want me to come?" he asked her.

"No. You won't miss a thing. She'll just call me names and tell me I'm nothing compared to Kikyo and Tsubaki."

"If you change your mind I'll go." he told her.

"Are you starting to care about me?" she teased.

"Hardly, just don't want anything to happen to the baby." Naraku told her.

* * *

Back at Sesshoumaru's house, the party had already started it.

"Hey Sango, are you sure Kagome is coming?" Miroku asked her.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Sango told him. Sango hadn't talked to Kagome since that day at the doctor's. She didn't know if Kagome was expecting or not. What a bad best friend she was.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the couple with a girl holding his hand; she was tall, but not tall as Sesshoumaru's 6ft frame. She had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Sango, Miroku, I would like you to meet Sara." he said introducing the young woman by his side.

"Hi." Sango said

Miroku shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." he said.

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"I don't know she's running late I guess, she said she was coming." Sango told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

Sesshoumaru and Sara went to talk to some other guests.

Naraku and Kagome finally got to the party after having to stop at Wacdonalds to get Kagome a burger and milk shake

"That was delicious, I never ate so much in my life." she said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Naraku parked the car and got out walking over to Kagome's side and opening the door for her.

Once out, they walked into the building and took the elevator up to Sesshoumaru's floor. "What does your ex do for a living?" he asked her

"He runs Taisho Corp." Kagome told him.

"I heard of that company." Naraku said.

The elevator rang, singling their stop. Kagome and Naraku got off and walked down the long hallway where they heard music.

Kagome knocked on the door but found it open. She and Naraku went inside, Naraku staying close to her.

Sango saw her best friend and walked over to her.

"Kagome, you finally made it. I was beginning to think you had changed your mind." She said now noticing the tall handsome man beside Kagome.

"Sango, this is Naraku." Kagome said.

"Naraku aren't you the Bas…" Kagome pulled Sango away from Naraku before she could finish her sentence. "We'll be right back." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, what the hell is he doing here!"

"Sango, calm down, he's here because I asked him to come." Kagome told her.

"This is the guy that raped you!" Sango said.

"I know that, but he's also the father of my child." Kagome told her.

"The what to your what!" Sango yelled.

"Hey, what's going on?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head to Sango.

"Nothing, just that Kagome's has some news she has to tell us." she said.

"Oh really, what is it?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you all together" She said.

"What is it Kags?" Miroku asked her.

Kagome looked over to see where Naraku was, she spotted him getting something to drink.

"I'm having a baby." she said.

"With who, Sess?" Miroku asked.

"No, see that guy over there with the long black hair?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Then it hit him. "Wait a minute, that's the dad?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes, his name is Naraku Kono." she said

Naraku came over with some punch and handed it to her.

"Naraku, this is my friend Miroku." she said introducing the two.

"Hn, he said placing his arm around her waist.

"Come with me" she said pulling Naraku towards to silver hair individuals.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru." she said as she walked over to them.

"Kags, where have you been?" Inuyasha asked her.

"What is he doing here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"He's my date," Kagome said.

"Sess, I'd like you to meet Naraku Kono." she said.

"You, you own that club." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes I do.", he said pulling Kagome close to him, making sure his scent was on her, he didn't like all these other men around her.

"Stop that." she said to him.

"I just wanted to tell you before you two hear it from someone else, I'm having a baby." she told them.

"You're what!" Inuyasha yelled hurting his own ears as well as Naraku's and Sesshoumaru's.

"When? How? Who's the dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"That would be me." Naraku said

Sesshoumaru looked at him, even though he and Kagome weren't together and he was dating Sara, he didn't like any other man touching her.

"Congratulations." Sesshoumaru said hugging Kagome which earned him a growl from Naraku.

"Thank you." she said before walking over to Naraku.

Naraku kept close to Kagome all night. He even danced with her.

"So, she's pregnant." Inuyasha said.

"Yup, makes you think that could have been your nephew or niece." Miroku said.

Kagome was getting tired. "I think you better take me home." she told him.

Naraku waited by the door while Kagome said goodbye to her friends.

Once she was done, he drove her back to her apartment. Kagome invited Naraku in.

Kagome sat down on the sofa, Naraku sat down next to her.

Naraku couldn't help but look at her, he tried to deny the way his feeling were going for this woman child.

Kagome turned to ask him if he wanted something to drink, but she never got the chance as Naraku once again caught her off guard and kissed her; but this time, she kissed him back.


	7. Telling Mom

Telling Mom

One week later

Kagome left to go for her family reunion, and to tell her mom the news. She would only be gone for a week. Naraku had asked her again if she wanted him to come along. She refused and told him she could handle it.

Kagome arrived at her mom's home it was a two story house. She looked down at her stomach she was beginning to stick out more. Kagome got out of her car, locked it and then walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door came open a few minutes after and there stood her eldest sister, Tsubaki.

"Kagome, whatever brings you here?" Tsubaki asked her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The family reunion." Kagome said as Tsubaki moved out the way to let Kagome in the house.

"Are you getting fat?" Tsubaki asked as Kagome sat down on the sofa.

"Where is mom?" Kagome asked her.

Tsubaki sat down on the sofa. "She went out with Kikyo to get some things." she told her.

"You know Kagome, I know we don't always get along but I'm nothing like Kikyo." she told her.

Kagome sighed, Tsubaki was right.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell mom, let me be the one to tell her." Kagome said.

"I promise. I won't tell mom or Kikyo."

"Ok, well about three weeks ago I met this guy and we had a one night stand of sorts. And a few days later, I found out I was pregnant." She told Tsubaki.

Tsubaki was shocked, she wasn't expecting that.

"I see. Is the father in the picture?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's already started buying things. He makes sure I get to all of my appointments, he has a little girl from a previous relationship." Kagome told her.

"Is he cute?" Tsubaki asked her.

"Typical Tsubaki has to know if he's hot or not." Kagome said.

"Yes, he's hot, as well as arrogant and stubborn." she told Tsubaki.

"Well, we can I meet him, why didn't he come along?" Tsubaki asked her.

"He wanted to come but I didn't know how mom was going to react. So I told him not to come." Kagome told her.

"I'll set a date for you to meet him soon." Kagome told her.

"I remember how mom reacted when you and Sesshoumaru broke it off." Tsubaki said.

Kagome nodded her head.

"So, what's your guy's name?" Tsubaki asked her.

"Naraku Kono." Kagome said with a smile

"Well I hope you're ready to tell mom." Tsubaki said.

The front door opened and in came Kikyo and her mom.

"Well well, look who it is." Kikyo sneered.

Kagome didn't even bother to look at her sister.

"Kagome, I'm glad you could come." He mother said as she walked off into the kitchen.

"So, where is Sesshoumaru? Oh, that's right he dumped you." Kikyo said with a grin.

"Sesshoumaru didn't dump me we agreed to break off." Kagome growled.

"Yes, and in your pity you have gotten fat, no man would want you now, well unless he's blind." Kikyo continued.

Kagome was getting tired of Kikyo.

"You're just mad cause you're going to be an old maid." Kagome told her.

Tsubaki laughed at Kikyo.

Kikyo glared at Tsubaki.

Their mother came out from the kitchen. "What is going on out here?" Their mom asked the three young women.

"Kagome is upset because I told her she's gotten fat." Kikyo said.

Their mom looked at Kagome.

She looked at her daughter. Kagome looked at her mom.

Tsubaki looked at her mom, to see what she was going to do or say.

Mika Higurashi was not known for her kindness when it came to her youngest daughter.

She narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"Something you need to tell me?" Mika asked her.

Kagome shuddered.

"I have to tell you something mom." Kagome said.

"Have you and Sesshoumaru gotten back together?" she asked Kagome

"No, there's something else though more important than me and Sesshoumaru getting back together."

"What is it?' her mom said as she folded her arms

Kagome swallowed, she looked at Tsubaki and Kikyo.

"Mom I'm, that is I…" Kagome stuttered.

Mika slapped Kagome in the face. "You were not raised to stutter. Tell me now!" her mom hissed.

Kagome still reeling from the shock of the slap, tears threaten to slide down her face.

Kikyo smirked.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome said.

"You're what!" Her mother yelled.

"I'm pregnant, I'm having a baby!" Kagome yelled.

"You little whore." Her mom said to her.

"I'm not a whore! We didn't plan on having a baby, but we are and he likes it and that's all that matters." Kagome told her.

"Who is he?" Her mother asked her.

"Why?" Kagome asked her.

"Don't play with me Kagome." Her mom said as she paced back and forth in front of Kagome. Tsubaki remained quite the whole time.

"You come home and tell me you're bringing a bastard into the world, your own two sisters have better sense than that!"

"Why mom, if he's rich will you then accept me and my child!" Kagome said to her.

"Who is he?" He mom asked again.

Kagome in all could tell her mom that Naraku owned a club and lived in a wealthy neighbourhood.

"He's not very well off." Kagome lied.

If her mom stopped paying her rent Kagome would just have to get a job to support herself. As it is, she was to begin working as a student dentist at the university soon.

"I see, well consider this your last month of me paying your rent, you should be glad that you have a scholarship." her mother told her

Kagome stood up. "Don't worry mom, I am." Kagome said as she grabbed her car keys.

"Where do you think you're going?" her mom asked her.

"I'm going home." Kagome told her and walked out the house slamming the door behind her.

Kagome was half way to her car when Tsubaki called her.

"Kagome!" she called.

Kagome turned around. "What is Tsubaki?"

"Hey, don't listen to mom or Kikyo; I'll help you if I can." Tsubaki told her.

Kagome nodded her head. "Thanks Tsubaki, I'm gonna head home now." Kagome told her as she got in her car. She waved to Tsubaki before driving off.

* * *

Kagome drove around for two hours, without thinking, she drove in the direction of Naraku's home.

It wasn't till she got there that she realized she was in front of Naraku's home.

Kagome parked her car and walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

Naraku was sitting in his den looking at a game when he heard the door; he got up from his comfortable seat and went to answer the door

Naraku opened the door to see a crying Kagome.

Kagome ran into his arms.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" It hurt him to see her crying, why, he couldn't fathom at the moment.

"I…I told my mom I was pregnant and she called me a whore and the baby a bastard. She wanted me to tell her about you, but I knew if I told her you were well off, she would never leave us alone so I told her you weren't well off." Kagome told him as Naraku led her into the den.

Naraku sat down with Kagome by him.

Naraku pulled Kagome to him and began to nuzzle her neck, trying to soothe her.

He lightly growled and Kagome's cries slowly quitted it down.

Kagome snuggled into Naraku; she even placed his hand on her growing belly.

Naraku kissed the top of her head he watched as she fell asleep; it seemed that he was going to be taking care of Kagome sooner than he had planned.


	8. Moving in

Thankyou Chromebutterfly, I am so thankful for all the help you have givem me.

Read her stories you guys, wasn't for her these chapters wouldn't be up.

A week had gone by since Kagome had the argument with her mom. Naraku decided to move Kagome into his home. Today Kagome was making breakfast She was now one month and starting to stick out.

Naraku had told her that the baby would be born in seven months.

Kagome put on a pot of tea, for him, she put her hair up in a bun it was getting on her nerves she was also starting to have mood swings.

She put the toaster on while she made some sunny side up eggs and sausage.

The aromas filled the house.

Naraku came downstairs in a black suit and tie. And walked into the kitchen to see Kagome making breakfast..

"Morning." He said to her as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

Kagome turned around. "Oh good morning Naraku she said, as she grabbed two plates and put the eggs and some of the sausages on each of their plates. She set his plate in front of him. She then poured some tea for him into his tea cup.

Kagome had more on her plate than Naraku.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked. "Well, I';m starting to get light headed when I lay on my back, and I cant get comfortable in any other positions." She answered. "Ummm, I will pick you up a large body pillow on my way home from work this afternoon." he said

"Thank you." she said

"Naraku even though I don't know what I'm having could we maybe do some shopping for the nursery?" Kagome asked him.

"I guess so, and I guess you want to paint the room as well?" he asked her.

"Yes." Kagome said as he took a bite of her eggs, oh my sister Tsubaki wants to meet you." she told him.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "And what makes you think I want to meet her?" he replied. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I knew you couldn't stay nice, you jerk."

"After all I have down for you, you call me a jerk?" Naraku asked.

"What you done for me? It's more like what you did to me!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, calm down, you'll hurt the baby. " Naraku said

"You want me to calm down? You are such an ass! you get me this way all the damn time! All I want is for you to meet my sister, but no. you have to be a jerk about it." Kagome said trying to hold back the tears.

"Ok, damn woman! You win! "Naraku said. _"Gezzz, pregnant females are evil_." Naraku thought to himself. "Naraku, why do we fight all the time? Is it because you cant stand me?" she asked.

"If I couldn't stand you I wouldn't have you living here." he said. Kagome looked at him, Kaede came in the house. "Good morning you two." she said as she put her bag on the floor.

"Morning Kaede." Kagome said as she finished her breakfast.

Naraku got up and straightened his tie. "I have to go, take my card and have the driver take you shopping, don't worry about the prices." he told her handing her the card. " I'll see you later." he told her and left.

"Gee thanks." She thought to her self.

"You better go get dressed." Kaede told her.

"I know, I was just thinking that my self." Kagome said as she walked towards the bath room.

Kagome went up to her room and took a shower, since Naraku was being a jerk today she would make him pay , by spending every last dime on that card. After her shower she went in her room a dressed she was getting big and could barely fit her own clothes, well she would use his card to buy new ones.

After Kagome got dressed she walked back into the kitchen, then she ran back into the bathroom to grab the card that Naraku gave her. Once she had the card in her possession, she slipped it into her back pocket and left for the kitchen again.

" So by the look on your face , he's going to broke." Kaede said ass he sipped her tea.

"Well he deserves it." she said.

"Pick me up something to while your at it." Kaede said as she was laughing.

"I'll be back later."Kagome told her and left to get in the car, the young man held the door open for her Kagome got in.

Once the driver was back in the drivers seat he asked her where she wanted to go.

"The most expensive baby shops you can find." she told him.

"I see Mr. Kono has made you angry." he said as he started the car and drove off.

After they drove for a few minutes, they arrived at Bloomingdale's. the driver parked the car and then helped Kagome out of the back.

"You go on ahead...I do not shop so well." The driver said.

"OK, but I will be awhile." Kagome said as she walked into the store.

"Is there something I can help you with miss." a fruity looking guy said as he walked over to her. "Great! a gay man makes a perfect shopping buddy." Kagome thought.

"You can call me Jakotsu." he said to her.

"Oh Jakotsu, so nice to meet you I need baby clothes as you can see."

"Baby" he said as he reached for her belly, Kagome let him touch it, Naraku wouldn't know.

"Oh well right this way please have a seat we will wait on you, would you like some tea as I have the girls bring you out different clothes and accessories.

"Yes please." she said as he helped her into the chair.

A few minutes later, 6 young ladies came out of the back room with several outfits in there hands.

The first lady held up a light yellow sun dress with matching bloomers and booties. Kagome nodded her head in approval and the lady set the clothes beside her and walked back into the room. The second lady held up a silk babu blue onses set with a pair of silk shorts, kagome nodded again and the lady left. A few hours later, Kagome was finally satisfied with the selection of baby clothes that she got and decided to move on to maternity.

She picked out a red top with a sun on it and pair of black pants, she also picked out a few dresses, as well as some panties and bigger bras as well. By now Kagome had over thirty bags or more, not counting the baby clothes, and the crib, high chair.

Kagome smiled, this was fun, she spent over $16,000, already there was still money on the card..

Kagome came out of Bloomingdale's with six men behind her carrying the bags, the crib , highchair they would be delivered.

The driver got out the car and opened the trunk, he was glad he wouldn't be at the house when Naraku got home.

Kagome gave the men a tip after her bags were placed in the trunk. "Where to next?" Haru asked her.

"Hmm, how about lunch and then more shopping." Kagome said ass he settled herself in the back of the car.

"Yes ma'am." Haru said and drove off.

After treating herself and Haru to lunch courtesy of Naraku's credit card more shopping was done, she bought Kaede a foot massage, for her aching feet.

She spent and she spent till there was nothing left on the card.

"That was tiring, who knew shopping could be so exhausting." she said as they drove back to the mansion.

"Thanks for the hat Lady Kagome." Haru said.

"No prob, thank your boss." she said with a maternity.

They pulled up to the mansion and Haru opened the door for Kagome. When Kagome got out of the car and walked inside. Haru opened the trunk and began to carry Kagome's bags to her room, after several trips he was done.

"See you later lady Kagome." He said as he walked out the front door.

Kagome walked to her room and began to go through the items Naraku had purchased. She put the baby's belongings in the nursery and she put her new maternity clothes up.

She walked back into the living room only to find Naraku walking thru the front door with a large baby pink body pillow. "Hello Kagome. How was your little shopping trip today?" Naraku asked. "Oh, it was quite enjoyable. Thank you." She answered as he handed her the pillow.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." he said. Kagome smiled "You didn't stay at the club long huh?

"No Kagura can take care of the club, just a party for my brother's girlfriend." he said. "Did you get everything you needed?" he asked as he took off his tie.

"Yeah and then some." she told him as she placed the pillow on the sofa. "Thank you for the pillow." she said.

"You're welcome, so let me see the bill." he said. _"Probably doesn't even know how to spend_." he thought to himself.

"Ok, let me go get it real quick." Kagome said as she walked back to her bed room. She went thru her purse and finally found the bill. She left her room with the bill in hand and walked back in to the living room. Naraku was walking out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand. Kagome handed the bill while he was taking a sip of water, Naraku looked at it and immediately spat out the water onto the floor.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing she had spent every last dime on his credit card. "What the hell did you do buy the whole store!" he yelled.

"Of course not, baby clothes are expensive, plus I needed clothes as well." she said as he walked in the kitchen. Naraku placed his water bottle on the table. "Kagome I said buy things for the baby not you." he growled.

"Well, I needed clothes to, the baby is making me fat! She yelled, "Besides, "You shouldn't of pissed me off this morning!" she said defending herself. Poor Kagome, she tried so hard not to laugh.

But it was getting harder by the second, Naraku's temper was quite a funny site to see.

"Do you think I'm made of money or something!" he yelled.

: "Well you have this big mansion and all, besides you said you would take care of me, so yeah." she said. Naraku balled up the bill.

His temper was growing by the second. "You spoiled brat, how dare you spend my money !" He yelled his face was turning red, Kagome swore she saw steam coming out his ears.

Kagome couldn't help it any more, she laughed..loudly. "Your the one who told me that money was no object!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, I uh...damn." Naraku said

"Besides, I got everything that the baby could possible ever need during it's first year." Kagome said, "including a crib and a high chair."

: Naraku picked up his water bottle and finished it off and threw it in the trash. " Would you like to see the things that were purchased?" Kagome asked. "Very well then, but next time I go shopping with you." Naraku said as they walked towards the nursery.

He looked at what she bought, some dresses, dare he say cute, at first he thought all she bought was clothes for a girl, then he saw the little short sets and oneises for boys. "Very good, tell me who did you buy a hat and foot massager for?" he asked her.

"Well I bought the foot massage for Kaede, I mean do you ever give her a break at all, and the hat was for Haru "I thought he looked cute in it." she said.

Naraku's jealous side surfaced. "Cute?", I told you that you belong to me no other man!" he yelled.

" And I told you I don't belong to you!" she screamed.

"That's it I'm going out!" he growled and walked out the room and went out the house getting in his car driving off.

"That...that ass hole! Just because that he raped me and that I am carrying his child does not mean that he owns me! Well, two can play this game! I'm going out too !" She yelled to her self as she walked to her room to get dressed. While she was getting dressed she mumbled something about ass holes and credit cards, and retarded idiots. After she got dressed she walked out of her room and left the house. "Where to go?" She thought to herself as she drove out of the drive way and down the street.

Kagome was mad, "Damn Naraku and his temper, one minute he's all nice next he's , I hate him, I wish I never went to that damn club!" Kagome drove to Sesshoumaru's pent house and took the elevator to his floor. The two weren't dating but they still talked.

Kagome stepped out of the elevator and knocked on Sesshoumaru's door. "It's open." Someone from inside yelled. Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru's penthouse. "What's the matter with you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Men, you're all bunch of jerks!" she said as she sat down on the sofa,

"Mood swings huh?" he said as he sat down next to her. Kagome glared at him. "What is it with men, so I said another guy was cute, I didn't say I wanted to date him." she said.

Sesshomaru gulped..he knows all about Kagome's mood swings. " Who are you talking about Kagome?" He said. "Isn't obvious? I'm talking about that..that Naraku!" Kagome said

"Ah, well he is the father of your child, if you were having my child I wouldn't want you looking at another man either." he said. "I wasn't pregnant and you still didn't like me talking or looking at other men." she said.

"Cause you were mine, maybe you should give Naraku a chance, I mean hear him out." he told her.

"I am not a possession." she growled.

"Don't think of yourself as a possession or an object. Look at it this way, you two have something in common, you both love the child you are carrying. I'm sure you two can put aside the differences and at least try to get along." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed her tummy.

Kagome looked at his hand rubbing her stomach. "Better stop if he smells you on me he'll go crazy. It's amazing Sesshoumaru how you have time for a girlfriend now, but had to dump me so you could run your dad's company."

Sesshoumaru stopped rubbing her stomach. "I told you that was important, my dad wasn't going to leave the company to Inuyasha." he said.

"But why did we have to break up? I never took up much of your time Sesshomaru, not like Sara. Hell, you started to date her after about a month after you got your father's company. I was always there for you Sesshomaru. I done anything for you, you had me tied around your finger, and you knew it. Why cant I be the one that warms your bed at night?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru was left speechless, Kagome sighed and stood up, she smiled at him and left his penthouse.

Kagome so far hadn't done much, she was hungry now, she decided to go back to the mansion, Sango and Miroku were out of town, Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. She parked the car in the garage and went inside the house. There was no sign of Naraku. Kaede had left for the day.

She fixed herself something to eat , she then looked at a little tv, and then went up to her bedroom to put the rest of her clothes away.

Naraku was driving no where particular he was mad, Kagome had spent all the money on the credit card in one day. His cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said.

" Hi, dear brother." Onigumo said.

"What do you need?" Naraku demanded "Touchy aren't we?" He replied.

: "Do you need something? I have much more important things to do in my ti9me to tyalk to you." Naraku said.

"What's wrong with you, I was just calling to see how you were seeing as you didn't answer your home phone." he said.

"She didn't answer, little twit, I went out Kagome made me mad." he said as he passed a car.

"How did that sweet angel make you mad?" Onigumo asked him.

"She spent all my money, that's how!" he yelled.

"Well you should give her a card of her own that's what I did for my girl." he told him.

"I'm not you." he growled.

"Yea your not. It would be a smart thing to do though. Call her." He said. "Who?" Naraku asked. "Kagome, you idiot!." He said as he hung up. Naraku called kagome. "Hello?" Kagome said into the phone.

"Where were you?" He asked. "Huh?" she said. "My brother called and you didn't answer the phone." he said. "Oh, that . I went for a drive and ended up over at Sesshoumaru's." She said.

"Sesshoumaru, didn't we just have this talk I told you to stay away from other men!" he growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We just talked he has someone remember?"

"I don't care, you know what if I have to lock you up in that damn room, to keep you away from men I will!" He yelled. "I like to see you try, I hate you, drop dead?" she screamed in the phone and hung up.

Naraku drove down the street fast, he was beyond angry, "How dare she, go near another man!" Naraku was so angry he didn't see the oncoming car till it was too late. The cars crashed knocking Naraku unconscious.

4 am Kagome received a call.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again to Chromebutterfly , you rock girl.

Kagome answered the phone. "Hello." she said in a sleepy voice.

"Kagome it's Onigumo."

"Hey Onigumo, you want me to get Naraku?" she asked not knowing Naraku hadn't come home.

"Kagome, Naraku was in an car accident he's in the hospital." he told her.

Kagome was silent. "Is he okay?" she asked him.

"Well I think so, it's not life threating." Onigumo told her.

Kagome pulled the sheets back and got out the bed. she pulled on her top and put on some sweat pants grabbing her slippers.

"What hospital is he in?" she asked.

"Tama hospital." he told her.

"Okay, I'm on my way".she said and hung up.

Kagome went down the hall to Naraku's bedroom and opened the door, his bed was made, she walked over to the bed and sat down on the satin black sheets. she had to get herself together she got off the bed and put some of his clothes in a bag along with his toothpaste and brush and some things for him to read. She left the room, grabbed her keys locked the front door and drove off to the hospital.

When Kagome got to the hospital she ran straight in Onigumo. "Your sure got here fast." He said while leading her the way to Naraku. "No I didn't, I done the speed limit." She said as they entered Naraku's room.

Naraku was currently arguing with the nurse. "I see his mouth wasn't hurt." Kagome said.

"Look you hag I want out this hospital now." Naraku growled.

"And I told you, you in sufferable man that the doctor wants to keep you over night besides that we have to put the cast on your damn leg!" she yelled at him. Kagome and Onigumo looked at each other.

Muso came in the room. "Oh hey Kagome." Muso said. The nurse turned around to see the three. "Oh are you related to this man?" The nurse asked them.

"Unfortunately." Muso said.

"Can you give him something that will knock him out?" Onigumo asked the nurse. Kagome sweat dropped.

"I need to speak with Naraku, so if you three don't mind, get out." Kagome said as she walked over to Naraku. Onigumo, Muso, and the nurse left the room leaving the two of them alone. "What happened Naraku?" Kagome asked as she sat down next in a chair next to him.

"Are you blind I was in an accident." he said. Kagome walked over to the broken leg. She pressed down on it making Naraku growl. "Now listen to me don't speak till I'm done." she told him.

"I'm sorry I guess if I hadn't upset you , you wouldn't have got in an accident, when Onigumo called me I was frightened, I thought the worse, and that I would be alone to raise our baby." she said as she walked back around and sat next to him. Naraku was quite.

"I was angry and I didn't look where I was going." he said. "You should have stayed home." he said.

"Do you really want me to leave that bad?" Kagome asked as she stood back up. "Yes." Naraku answered. Kagome looked saddened, "Ok, I'll go, just call me if you need." She said with her head down walking to the door. Naraku sighed, he really wanted her to stay with him, but he didnt want her to see him like this. "Stay." He said right when her hand touched the door knob.

Kagome turned around and walked back over to him. "Really?" she asked. Naraku nodded his head. Muso knocked on the door. "Come in." Naraku said.

Muso came in with a box of donuts. "I bought some lemon donuts." he said. "Can I have one?" Kagome asked. Muso opened the box for her. Kagome took two. Naraku looked at her.

"I thought you said one?" Naraku asked her. "I'm hungry it's the baby." she said in defense. "Not to break up this happy moment but youur ex is outside with Kanna." Muso told him.

"Who called Kaguya?" he asked.

" Well uh that would be me." Muso said backing up.

"If my leg wasn't broke, I would use it to stomp you into the ground." Naraku hissed making Muso smirk. Muso walked into the hall and got Kaguya and Kanna. "Hey daddy." Kanna said. "Hi sweety." Naraku said.

"Kagome!" Kanna squealed.

"So your Kagome?" Kaguya said.

: "Yes, nice to meet you." Kagome said. Kaguya looked at Naraku.

"Well finally in the hospital, too bad it's not six feet under." she hissed.

"Do you think you should talk this way in front of Kanna?" Kagome asked her.

Kaguya glared at her," Listen you little whore he's only letting you anywhere near him cause you carry is spawn." Kaguya said. Naraku growled.

"Kanna why don't you go out side and wait with your uncles." he said to her. Kanna looked at the three but left and did as she was told.

"You sure those three should be in the same room?"Onigumo said as Kanna came out.

"Are you sure, that I am the whore?" Kagome asked Kaguya while laughing.

"Whats so funny bitch?" Kaguya asked. "You. Have you seen yourself? Come on, you dress like a total skink, and you call me the whore? Kagome asked. This made Naraku laughed while holding his stomach.

"What are you laughing at!" Kaguya hissed.

"You." he said. "Would you please leave." Naraku said to her. Kaguya looked at the two,

"Kagura is on her way when I told her you were hurt she said she was closing up he club to rush over here to be by your side." she said. Naraku eyes grew dark.

"Well he doesn't want to see her, he's mine." Kagome said . _Did I just say that.? _Kagome thought in her head.

_'Oh my god I did say that out loud"_ Kagome thought to herself.

"_Did she just say that my baby's daddy belongs to her?" _Kaguya thought to herself.

_"I'm hers!"_ Naraku smirked happily to himself. Naraku grabbed Kagome's head and quickly brought her lips to his. Just then Kagura walked into the room.

Muso and Onigumo placed their ears next to the closed door. "What the hell!" Kagura screamed. "I'll kill her." Kagura screeched. Kagome in the meantime eyes had went wide, she was kissing him in front of his ex and his business partner. Muso came in the room and grabbed Kagura. "Let me go I'll rip her hair out, I'll make her wish she never meant him!" Kagura screamed.

Kaguya looked at Naraku who seemed to have drowned everyone else out. he ended the kiss by licking Kagome's bottom lip. Kanna came in the room and saw the kiss. "Yay daddy now you and Kagome can get married." she said. Onigumo walked in closing the door.

"Hunny, daddy is not going to marry Kagome, she is not pretty enough to be by his side for the rest of his life." Kaguya told Kanna "And you are?" Kagura asked Kaguya.

"Why you little whore". Kaguya said as she jumped for Kagura.

Onigumo bent down and grabbed Kanna and took her out side of the room. "You bitch! What makes you think that he still wants someone as ugly as you?" Kagura yelled at Kaguya.

Naraku noticed that Kagome wasn't in the fight so he just had to say something, " I thought that I belonged to Kagome?" Naraku said while smirking. Kagura and Kaguya both turned to Kagome and yelled, "Whore." as they walked over to her.

Kagome was caught off guard, she glared at Naraku. "Whore, for your information I didn't throw myself at him, he wouldn't leave me alone." Kagome said.

Muso was still in the room, "Uh ladies why are you fighting over him, this is the same man that cheated on you Kaguya with Kagura, and as for the angel, well she's young and you know how older men like younger women." Muso said.

"How about I solve this right now. Kagura your fired, if I ever see you again I will personally see to your destruction. Kaguya, one more word out of you and I will make damn sure that Kanna will stay in my care permentaly, and if that happens you will more then likely never see Kanna again. Kagome, one more insult out of you and I will marry you." Naraku said. "Like hell I will marry you" Kagome said. You cant fire me, I quit." Kagura yelled. Kaguya didn't say anything. "Good, then you all agree to my terms." Naraku said

Kagura pushed passed Muso and let the room slamming the door behind her. "I need to know your secret how did you get three women to sleep with you?" Muso asked.

"It's call seducing." Naraku said to him. Kagome folded her arms over her chest.

"Is the cafeteria open?" Kagome asked no one in particular. "No but I could go to a Sonics for you." Muso told her. Kaguya glared at Kagome.

"Thanks Muso," she said. she turned to Naraku and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked her. " Just that you're going to need my help at the house now, whether you like it or not." she told him.

"Yea, and I will come over and help too." Kaguya said.

"NO!" Naraku yelled. "I can only handle one of you at a time, now get out Kaguya." Naraku said. Kaguya left the room and a the nurse walked back in "Crap" naraku said. The nurse ignored him,

"It is time to put your leg in a cast." The nurse said.

The nurse had this wet like paper and some other instruments with her, "Now if your nice I won't stick you." she warned him. Kagome smiled at the nurse. "You might have to use the needle then, he's bi polar." Kagome told her. "Married to him honey?" The nurse asked her. "God no." Kagome said. the two women talked as if Naraku wasn't in the room.

Muso left to get Kagome something to eat. The nurse began wrapping Naraku's leg as she continued to talk to Kagome.

"So do you know what you're having ?" she asked Kagome.

"No not yet maybe we should find out Naraku." Kagome said.

"Maybe later." Naraku told Kagome

"Your pregnant with his child?" The nursed asked.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Oh you poor thing." The nurse said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Naraku asked the nurse.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you are an ass." The nurse said. Naraku didn't say anything back, he didn't want to get poked.

: Kagome smiled. "There all done." she said hitting Naraku's leg. Naraku growled.

"Well I talked to your doctor, and he said you can leave today, well later today, also some pain medicine for you. " she told him.

"How long will he be like this?" Kagome asked.

"Six weeks at the most, that is if he does as he's told." The nurse left the room. Muso and Onigumo came in Muso handed Kagome the sonics bag.

"Evil nurse" Naraku mumbled.

"I think that she is sweet" Kagome said going through her bag.

"You would" Naraku said.

"Oh hey, I brought you some clothes from the house, and I got you your toothbrush too. " Kagome said as she started to eat her fries.

"Ok, Muso and I are leaving, call us if you need anything." Onigumo said as they walked out the door.

"Naraku, what are your true feelings towards me?" Kagome asked.

Naraku looked at her. "What !" he asked her.

"I know you heard me so just answer." she said. Naraku scratched his chin.

"Kagome I.. I care about you, I don't want anything to happen but at the same time you can get on my last nerve, I told you not to talk to any other men!" he yelled.

Kagome wiped her mouth. "Are we back on that , I don't care about Sesshoumaru, I haven't cared about him since he dumped me!" she yelled. Naraku licked his lips.

"Can I have my clothes?" he asked her.

"I should just let Kaguya come over to help you anyway not like you can really do anything in your position." she threatened.

"How about you don't and say that you did." Naraku said smirking.

"Oh my god, the world has come to an end. The stick up his ass Naraku, just made a funny, I give you props." Kagome said while bowing. "Cut that out." Naraku said.

"Here's your clothes, do you need some help putting them on?" Kagome asked as she gave him his clothes.

"No." he said taking his clothes and hopping in the bathroom. He managed to get his shirt on but when it came to his pants he needed help. "Now I have to call her." he said.

"Kagome could you come in here for a moment." he said through the bathroom door. Kagome smirked as she opened the door to see Naraku with his pants in his hand. "Need help?" she asked. "Here sit down." she said Naraku sat down on the toilet seat Kagome bent down and helped him put his pants on.

: Naraku started to blush, but he kept his head turned so that Kagome could not see the slight pink that was quickly building on his checks. Kagome got his pants up and was about to button them but Naraku stopped her and did it him self. "You said that you brought my toothbrush with you?" Naraku asked. "Yes, let me get it." Kagome said as she walked out of the bath room and grabbed the toothbrush and walked back in bath room. "Here" she said as she handed him the brush and paste.

"Thank you." he said Kagome went back in the other room Naraku brushed his teeth, while he was doing that that his mind went to Kagome, how did he really feel about her. he cared about her was true, but was there anything else, he had yet to apologize for raping her. He finished brushing his teeth rinsing his mouth out with cold water. he came back in the room. "Kagome I need to tell you something." he said.

"What is it Naraku?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry I raped you that night, I was angry that you rejected me, I know that doesn't make what I did right , but I wanted you to know I'm sorry and I wished this had happen under different circumstances." he said.


	10. Helping you

Special thanks to Chrome Butterfly. Thankyou so much.

"Naraku thank you for apologizing to me, it means a lot." she told him.

Naraku nodded his head and got back into the bed he looked at Kagome. "Are you tired?" Naraku asked her.

"A little but I'll be okay." she said.

"How are you going to get around like you're?" she asked.

"I'll have crutches, why you want to help me bathe?"

Kagome blushed. "If I have too I will or we can call one of your brothers to do it." she teased.

"That's not funny." he said.

There was a knock on the door the doctor on duty came in the room. "Good morning Mr. Kono." he said

"What's good about it?" Naraku said .

"The nurse told me about you, well you'll be happy to know that you can leave today at 9, do you have a way home?" he asked Naraku.

"He does." Kagome said.

"Very well someone will be in to feed you, after that you should be able to go." the doctor told him and left.

"Oooo, you get to go home. You see it wasn't so bad." Kagome said.

"I suppose not." Naraku said as the nurse brought in a tray of food and sat it down on the table and left.

"I"m not eating that, you eat it." Naraku said turning his head away from the food.

"It cant be that bad." Kagome says while tasting it. "Yep, it sucks, out it in a drawer or something." Kagome said.

"Or, I could always put it under the bed." Naraku told her.

Kagome took the tray and put in under the bed. "I guess I'll call Muso and Onigumo and have them meet us at the house. She said as she picked up the hospital phone. While she was on the phone talking a woman came in with a wheel chair.

"Mr. Kono time for you to check out." she said Naraku swung the covers off. Kagome ended the call and walked over to Naraku. She let him lean on her as she helped him into the wheel chair.

The Nurse wheeled Naraku out the room she wheeled him outside the hospital after he signed the papers.

The nurse helped him into the car. Kagome thanked the nurse and got in the car and started it and drove home.

When they got home, Naraku's brothers were already there.

Kagome parked the car, and his brothers came over and helped Naraku out of the car. Kagome grabbed his bag. They walked inside and they sat Naraku down on the couch. Kagome had made Naraku some warm tea and brought it over to him. By the time she was done making the tea, Muso and Onigumo had left. "Do you need any pain medicine?" She asked as she handed him the tea. "Thank you. They gave me some at the hospital, and I kinda don't feel a thing." Naraku told her

Kagome smiled. "Good , I'll make you some breakfast then ." she said. and went into the kitchen. While she was cooking the phone rang. Kagome picked up,

"Hello, oh hi. how are you?" Kagome asked the person on the other end.

"I'm doing great listen I'm half and hour away from you so I'll see you soon." Tsubaki told her.

"Oh you're. I'll see you then."Kagome said and hung up the phone.

Kagome finished making breakfast and bought it over to Naraku, he took the plate from her. Kagome walked behind Naraku and put a pillow behind his back. "Are you comfy?" she asked him as she walked back around and sat down next to him. She wondering how to tell him that Tsubaki was on her way over. She watched him as he ate. Naraku stopped eating and looked at her. "Something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, it's just that I have something to tell you" she said. "Ok, then tell me." He told her.

"My sister, the one that wanted to meet you, is on her way, she will be here within the next half hour." She told him without stopping.

"And your just now telling me?" He asked her with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, I just found out myself, please don't get mad, she wont be here very long, and you wont even know that she is here, she isn't very loud, nothing like me." She told him.

Naraku went back to eating. Kagome got up and looked around the room. "Let's see do we have enough food here?" she said more than asked as she walked back into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge .

She was satisfied there was enough to eat. she walked back over to where Naraku was.

"Okay now Tsubaki is a chef, so if she offers to cook, you let her." she said now sitting next to him.

"She's single ooooh do you think she would like Muso?" Kagome asked him.

Naraku completely stopped eating and sat his plate down on the coffee table. "Muso is nothing like me Kagome." He told her.

"I know that's why I'm thinking about getting them together. Do you think that it will work?" She told him.

"I'm not a matchmaker Kagome, nor do I ever want to be." He told her.

"So then you don't think that they will be good together." She asked him.

"Maybe for a fuck." He told her.

Kagome growled "Must you be this way maybe he wants a relationship ,is that all you think about is sex?" she asked him. Naraku smirked.

"Only when I look at your breasts." he said.

Kagome grabbed the pillow from behind his back and hit him on top of the head. "You pervert!" she screamed right in his ear.

"Why you...how can I...?" Naraku growled. "I'm not a pervert!" He said loudly but didn't yell.

"Yes you are! The only thing you ever think about is tits and ass!" Kagome yelled.

"Not true, I think that too." Naraku said pointing between her legs.

"That medicine is starting to take it's toll on your brain!" Kagome yelled as she left the living room and stomped out side to wait for her sister.

"Damn female." he growled. He wasn't hungry now. He took his plate to the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and was drinking it when Kagome came back in followed by a tall woman with long black hair. She wore a pink top that showed off her flat stomach and jeans, she had a bag with her. " Nice place Sis." Tsubaki said as they walked into the kitchen to see Naraku drinking water.

"Well you're cute." Tsubaki said

Naraku rolled his eyes sat the water bottle down on the counter, "Yea, you and everyone thinks that." He told Tsubaki. "Not everyone." Kagome said as she grabbed her sister's arm and lead her to her room.

"Wow, so that was Naraku?" She asked Kagome.

"Yes. He is an ass, I wouldn't talk to him unless you like talking to a farm animal." Kagome told her.

So you've really done well for yourself." Tsubaki said as she looked around Kagome's room.

"So when is the baby due?" 6 months at the most."Kagome told her.

"Well I was wondering do you mind if I cook tonight, I bought all my tools." Tsubaki asked her.

"No it's fine with me." Kagome told her.

The two sister's came back down the steps to see Naraku looking at tv.

"Uh Tsubaki is going to make dinner." Kagome told him. Naraku looked at her.

"Fine by me." he said.

"Ooo I just got an idea." Kagome said and ran into the other room. She came back out a few minutes later smiling.

"Their will be four , for dinner." Kagome told Naraku.

"Who's the fourth person Kagome?" Tsubaki asked.

"One of Naraku's brothers, he's really cute and sweet, nothing like Naraku."

Kagome told her as she looked at Naraku.

Naraku flashed his fangs at Kagome. Kagome stuck out her tongue at him. "Aww, young love..it's so cute." Tsubaki said.

"Now you sit here and behave while I show Tsubaki around." Kagome told him as if he was a 3 year old.

"So how old is Muso?" Tsubaki asked. I think he 24, a year younger than you." Kagome told her.

"When your baby is born it is going to be so cute." Tsubaki said both women were giggling. Naraku sat in the other room growling.

A half an hour later the bell rang. Kagome walked out the kitchen to answer the door.

"Hey Muso, come on in. This is my sister, Tsubaki, the one I told you about." Kagome said as she lead him to the kitchen where her sister was waiting.

"This is Muso." Kagome told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsubaki" Muso said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. :

"Aww, I wish someone would do that to me." Kagome said. Tsubaki blushed. Naraku growled

"I bought a bottle of wine."Muso told her.

"Well you two are the only ones that can drink, I'm pregnant and Naraku is on painkillers." she said.

"Muso would you like to help me in the kitchen?" Tsubaki asked him.

"Sure." he said disappearing into the kitchen.

"As I recall I kissed you in the hospital." Naraku said to Kagome. Kagome sat down next to him.

"You did that's right." she said. lightly touching his hand.

: In the kitchen.

"So seems our siblings are hostile towards each other."Tsubaki said.

"Yes, but right now they seem to be holding hands." he told her.

"So Muso what do you do for a living?" she asked him.

"Actually I'm a writer." he told her.

"Oh what have you written?" Tsubaki asked.

"The lonely Miko." he said. Tsubaki squealed.

"Oh my god I love that book ." she screamed.

Naraku looked at Kagome ."I thought you said she wasn't loud?"

"Muso told her about the book." Kagome said. Naraku growled lowly in his chest.

"Come on, at least there getting along." Kagome said.

"Fine, but you owe me" Naraku said.

"Diners ready." Muso called from the kitchen.

"You stay here, I'll get your plate." Kagome told Naraku. Kagome got up and walked into the kitchen.

She made Naraku and her a plate and walked back into the living room. She sat down and handed Naraku his plate. "What? no drink." Naraku teased. Kagome got back up and got him a coke, how she so wanted to shake the hell out of it, but she didn't, it would of sprayed on her too.

Kagome handed Naraku his drink with a smirk on her face and sat down. Naraku gulped.

"I didn't do it." She told him.

"Then open it." He said handing her the can. Kagome sighed and opened the can.

"See, I told you I didn't do it" She said as she handed the can back to him

"So Naraku Muso was telling me that you own your own club." Tsubaki said. As he and Muso sat down on the other side drinking wine.

"I have to say I thought you owned a company like pooky pumpkins ex." Tsubaki said.

Kagome put her plate down."Tsubaki did you have to say that name?" Kagome asked her.

"Pooky pumpkin?" Naraku and Muso said.

"Yes we always called her that when she was a baby." Tsubaki said.

"Oh please tell us the story behind that name." Naraku said.

"I most certainly will not!." Kagome said as she got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She decided to stay in the kitchen for a few minutes. "Maybe they will change the subject on me?" She thought to herself.

"Get back in here and tell us this pooky pumpkin story Kagome." Naraku yelled from the living room.

"_Oh man.." _Kagome thought to herself as she very slowly walked back into the living room.  
"I hate you Tsubaki, just wait." Kagome said as she sat down.

"I was always into things, I don't look it now but I use to really eat. anyway when I was about 3 my mom, Kikyo , Tsubaki and me we went to this pumpkin patch and well I wandered off on my own I saw some very large pumpkins.

and I was just looking when I saw this huge one it was bigger than me and I didn't notice the hole at the top of the pumpkin and I sort of fell inside, and all the pumpkins stuff got all on me I screamed, I was completely engulfed in this giant freakin' pumpkin. Luckily my mother found me a few minutes later. I have never lived it down." Kagome told them.

The three laughed at Kagome. "Haha laugh at the pregnant one." she said. her face was red now.

"Why would you climb inside a pumpkin?" Muso asked between laughs.

"I fell in! " She told him.

"Poor little pooky pumpkin." Naraku teased.

"I swear to god Naraku, I will hide your pain killers!." Kagome threatened. Well that shut Naraku up.

"Ok, it was nice to meet you, Tsubaki, bit I must be going. It's getting kind of late." Muso said as he stood up.

"Ok, Ill walk you out the door." She said her and Muso walked out of the living room.

"Naraku are you tired?" Kagome asked him.

"No, but I would like to go to bed." He told her.

"Well, come on then ,I'll give you a hand." Kagome told him.

Kagome helped Naraku up to his bedroom and onto the bed. "Ok night ." she said going to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked her.

"I'm going to bed do you need anything?" she asked him.

Naraku smiled at her. "Come here Kagome." he said to her.

Kagome walked over to him. Naraku took her hand in his and rubbed her hand against his cheek. Kagome gasped. "Naraku what's wrong with you?"she asked him

Nothing is wrong with me Kagome, for the first time in my life, my eyes have finally opened up." Naraku told her. "Naraku what are you talking about?" She asked him.

"I want you Kagome." He told her. Kagome got up and walked over to the door.

"Do you not want me?" He said.

"I was just going to lock the door, unless you would like my sister to see us?" Kagome said as she shut and locked Naraku's door.

Kagome walked back over to Naraku and sat back down next to him. "I'm nervous...in my entire sex life I have never been so nervous," He told her.

"Don't be nervous, I don't hate you anymore." she said as she kissed him on his lips.

Naraku kissed her back. His hands going through her hair.

"You're really beautiful." he said his lips descended to her chest kissing his way down using his other hand to unbutton her shirt. he stopped kissing her, causing her to whimper.

"I don't want to rush." he said as he remover her top. he unhooked her bra. letting her full breasts free.

Kagome leaned over to him and pulled Naraku's shirt over his head. Naraku placed his hands around her back and glided her to his lap. "Won't your leg hurt?" She asked him.

"No." he told her just before attacking her neck. Kagome slipped her hands thru his hair, feeling the soft, smooth, silky texture of it..

Kagome kissed his neck, as Naraku's hand traveled down her back his hand went down her back to he came to her round bottom. how he cursed the driver all the ways he wanted to take her, he couldn't because of his leg.

Kagome moved her face to look at Naraku's her hand slid down to his pants. cupping him between his legs. Causing Naraku to purr.

"Do you want me to touch you there?" she asked as she moved her hand over her breasts.

All Naraku could do was whimper, Kagome unbuttoned his pants and carefully took them off of him, she also took hers off a well, but she left her panties on. She sat back down on Naraku and Rocked against him. Naraku gasped. Oh how he want to show her the other side of him, the gentle, kind, caring, love giving person he wanted to be to her. Kagome moved her hands back down to his member and gentle ran her finger from the base to the tip, Naraku gasped again. Kagome smiled at the way Naraku was acting, my how she loved to be in control of him.

"You're cruel." he told her. she placed kisses on his chest, and pressed her self more into him.

"I know she whispered in his ear. Her lips and tongue tickle his skin.

"Stop playing and fuck me." he growled as he attacked her neck. .

She grinned at him and stood up. she slowly removed her panties. she climed back on top of Naraku. How he loved the sight of her.

"How could he be a fool and dump you." he said as he kissed her breasts.

"Do you want me Naraku?" Kagome asks in between breaths.

"God, I want you so bad." Naraku whispered into her neck.

"Then you shall have me." Kagome told him as she quickly lowered herself onto Naraku's member. Naraku gasped

Time stopped for them as Kagome began to move her body up and down his. Each time Kagome came back down, Naraku would let out a small gasp. Kagome's pace quickened causing Naraku to grab her hips.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Harder." he growled. Kagome 's breasts bounced against his hard chest.

"Ooo, this feels so good." she cried. their bodies were slick with sweat.

Tsubaki came back in the house she walked up the stairs she went to look ofr Kagome. she walked to the end of the hall and started to knock when she heard scream and grunts.

Her face turned red. She walked away from the room. She couldn't believe that was her baby sister. she walked in Kagome's room and locked the door. "I'm going to cum!" Kagome screamed.

Naraku placed his hand in between her legs and gentle started to rub small circles around her pearl with his fingers. That was enough to send her and Naraku over the edge. "I -I cumming!." She yelled. A few more hard thrusts from Kagome was all Naraku needed, he followed her.

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, panting catching her breath. "That was wow." was all she could say.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Naraku kissed her swollen lips.

"You're still going to get on my nerves aren't you?" she asked him. Naraku smirked at.

"I'll try not to be to much of one." he said .

Kagome slid off of him. "Stay the night." he said. Kagome pulled the sheets down and got into the king sized bed with him, placing her head on his chest. "Goodnight." she said.

Naraku kissed her on her lips. "Good night." he told her.

Morning came early, the sun shown so brilliantly threw the windows, the morning dew was still on the grass and the birds were just starting to chirp. Kagome rolled over and was blinded by the sun light, she got up and got dressed. She kissed Naraku on the cheek and left his room, when she got to her room she noticed that Tsubaki was just finished packing her bag. "Did you enjoy your stay?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes, it's so lovely here, I would love to back and visit some time soon." Tsubaki said.

"Oooo, does Muso have something to do with this?" Kagome asked. "Maybe" Tsubaki said blushing.

"I think you two would be good together." Kagome said.

"Did you have a nice night?" Tsubaki asked.

Kagome blushed. "Maybe." Kagome said.

"Sound like you did." Tsubaki said to her as they walked down the stairs. "So do you need anything?" she asked Kagome.

"No I have everything I need. Though I did use all the money on one of his cards." Kagome told her.

"And you're still alive?" Tsubaki teased.

"Goodbye older sister." Kagome said pushing her out the house

"Leaving so soon?" Naraku asked as he came down.

"Yes I have work, you know be glad it was me that came and not Kikyo or our mom." she told him.

Kagome cringed at the sound of Kikyou and mom. Naraku slipped his hand around Kagome. "Be safe going home." Naraku told her as Tsubaki got into the car. Naraku closed the door and turned to look at Kagome.

"What?" She asked.

"Your beautiful." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Ooo I have an appointment today, so I better get ready." She told him as she walked off.

"Kagome, we have an appointment today," he told her.

Kagome smiled, she didn't have to beg him to go this time. They went to there rooms and got dressed.

Kagome took a shower she put on the red top she had bought earlier, and a skirt she grabbed her shoes and went in Naraku's bedroom. to see if he needed help.

He came out the bathroom with his shirt and boxers on. She put her shoes on the floor and walked over to him.

"Here let me"she said as she helped him put on his pants and shoes.

After she helped him get dress, they walked out to the car, she helped Naraku get in and then she walked around to the drivers side and got it. She started the car and drove down the street. Within a few minutes they were at the doctors office, they got out of the car and walked inside. As soon as they got inside the building, Kagome's name was called and they walked back there together.

Dr. Suikotsu was waiting for them. "Ah Kagome nice to see you again, I hope you have been eating." he said to her. "Oh she has." Naraku said. Kagome glared at him. "If you want my help you should be quite." she said between clenched teeth. Naraku smiled at her. "But pumpkin I just wanted the doctor to know you have improved." Naraku told her. Dr. Suikotsu looked at the two. "Ahem so today we check to see how you little one is doing are you ready?" he asked Kagome. Kagome nodded her head as she laid back.

After Kagome laid back, the doctor put some clear gel on her stomach, he turned on the machine, and pressed the monitor to her stomach. After a few seconds of searching the doctor finally found the child.

The doctor froze the screen and zoomed into it so that he could she what the sex of the baby was. "What is it?" Naraku asked. "It's a boy." the doctor said as he turned to look at them. Naraku and Kagome smiled. The doctor turned back to the screen, "and a girl".


	11. Dinner, and surprises

Thank you ChromeButterfly for your help.

A/N: Language and sex. read at your own risk

Naraku looked back at the doctor and then back at the screen."W..what did you just say?" Naraku asked him Kagome looked at Naraku she had never seen him stutter, he was usually all calm and cool.

"I said you're having twins." Dr. Suikotsu said.

"That's impossible twins don't run in my family!" he yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Naraku what about Muso and Onigumo, their twins." she said.

"What does that have to do with us?" he asked as his face began to lose color.

"Naraku are you ok?" Kagome asked him sitting up.

"I'm fine, three kids." he said before he fainted.

Naraku landed on the floor with a loud "thud" that echoed thru out the room. "He'll be fine, the fathers do that all the time." The doctor said as he turned off the machine.

Kagome got up off the table and walked over to Naraku. She bent down next to him and started to shake his body lightly. "I'll give you two some time alone." The doctor said as he walked out the door and closed it.

"Naraku." Kagome said. he still wasn't waking up. "Come on, please wake up, I'm in shock too, but..but this is how it goes sometimes". she said.

He still wasn't waking up.

Kagome stood up she smiled she walked out the room and went into the bathroom, she found a papercup and filled it with water.

She walked back to the room and walked over to Naraku. "Ok you asked for it." she said and poured the water on his face.

Naraku opened his eyes, "Twins?" He asked.

"Yes." Kagome told him. Naraku nodded hie head, and laid back down on the floor. "Naraku?" She said.

"Just give me a few minutes to get it together ok?" Naraku asked.

"Ok." Kagome told him as she stood up off the floor. "I will be in the waiting room." She told him as she walked out of the door.

Once she was out in the waiting room, Naraku came out later, looking very dazed, and very shocked.

Kagome helped Naraku in the car after making her next appointment. Naraku was quite the whole way home. He spoke when they were halfway home. "Kagome I'm so sorry that I ever raped you, I really am, I was a selfish bastard only thinking about my hurt ego." he said. "Naraku I told you I don't hate you anymore." she said.

"Still if I never had raped you, you wouldn't be pregnant and your life would be different." he told her

"How could my life be any different? Alone? Depressed? Angry? If it wasn't for the pregnancy, I don't think I could ever got over that one night." She told him. Naraku sighed.

A few minutes later they pulled up into their drive way. Kagome parked the car and helped Naraku out and inside the house.

Naraku sat down on the couch, Kagome grabbed the phone and called Sango and Tsubaki for a three-way call. "Hey Girls guess what!" Kagome said.

"Hey Sis",

Hey Kags."

"What is it?" they both asked.

"Were having twins!" she screamed.

"Oh my god!" Sango and Tsubaki said.

"Aww they are going to be so adorable.

" Let's hope they have your personality and not his." Tsubaki said.

" I know god knows I don't need two more arrogant people around." Kagome said.

: "So what are you having?" Sango asked her.

"A boy and a girl." Kagome shrieked. Naraku shook his head.

"So how is Naraku taking it?" Sango asked.

"Umm, he still has to adjust to it." Kagome told them.

"So he doesn't like the Idea of having twins?" Sango asked her.

"No, it's not that, he's just still in shock, be he seems to be talking a little bit more since he fainted. "Kagome told them.

"I didn't faint! I simply lost all conscious." Naraku told her.

"Hey Kags we should come over there today." Sango told her.

"Yeah you and Tsubaki come back over, I'll invite Muso and Onigumo, Naraku really can't say anything till he's up and walking again." Kagome said.

"Okay." Tsubaki said. "I'll call Muso instead of you." Tsubaki told her.

"Ok see you at 8." bye." she said ending the call. Kagome then called Onigumo she didn't tell him about the twins just to come over at 8. after she was done she walked back in the room handing Naraku some water so he could take his pills.

"Here you go, would you like me to help you get dressed?" she asked him.

" Why would I need to dress I'm already dressed?" he said to her.

"Because, we are having company over in a few hours." She told him.

"And if I don't want company?" He asked her.

"Pregnant people need all the support they can get, so you not wanting company, sounds like a personal problem to me." She told him. Naraku growled. "It's true, so don't you growl at me!"

She told him as she helped him up and walked him to his room. "I'm going to stay in my room while they are here." He told her.

"Like hell you are! I'm not going to let you be alone." She told him

" I rather be alone." He said.

"Naraku, please be with me tonight." She asked.

"Fine, but you owe me big time." Naraku told her.

"Fine, I'll make it up to you." she said. Naraku closed the door and looked around his clothes.

"Who did you invite?" he asked her.

"My sister, Sango you meant her, she'll probably bring her boyfriend Miroku, and Muso and Onigumo."

Naraku sighed. "You invited my idiot brothers?" he said.

"They're not idiots, their sweet and kind. " she said.

Naraku grunted and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Kagome left his room to go and get dressed her self.

"Hmm I hope there is enough food here." Kagome said as she washed her hair.

Naraku in the meantime was able to dress himself. he went back down the stairs and saw that there wasn't much in the fridge. He sighed.

"Serve her right if they showed up and there was no food." he said.

But then she would mostly take it out on him. So he called his driver Haru in and sent him to go to the market.

After Kagome took her shower, she got dressed. She walked back into the living room where Naraku was.

"We are going to need another crib and highchair, and we will need to bassinets. " He told her.

"Why do we need bassinets?" She asked.

"When they are first born they will acquire a lot of attention from us, so if we get bassinets, especially the ones on rollers, it would make it easier to move them around the house with out waking them." He told her.

"Didn't know that you cared that much yet." She said.

"Well, I do." He told her.

"Well you can just give me your credit card, and I'm all there." she said smiling.

"No pooky pumpkin not this time, I will be going with you to get the proper things, and if you behave I'll get you a credit card in your name with a ceratin credit limit of course." he told her.

"What, don't you trust me I said, I was sorry. and don't call me that!" she said.

"Haru will be back soon with groceries, there wasn't much left in the house." he told her.

"Okay well I'll go in the dinning room to set the table, you get the door if anyone shows up early." she said.

""Yea ok." Naraku told her as he watched her walk off into the dining room. Naraku sighed, he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the plates, he then took them to the dinning room. "Plates." He said as he gave them to her.

"Hee he, thanks." She said as she took them . When Kagome was done setting the table she walked back in to the living room and sat down next to Naraku.

"About last night, that was really wonderful but I don't think I should move in your room just yet." she told him.

"Don't trust me?" he asked her.

"No I trust you just might tick me off ." she said.

"Understandable." he said.

"So what does this mean are we a ..?" he never got to finish because Haru walked in.

"_Damn"_ Naraku thought to himself.

"Oh, hey your back!" Kagome said as she got up off the couch. Haru sat the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked Naraku.

"No, you may leave." He told him. Haru nodded to Naraku and left.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and started to empty out the bags. "What did he get?" Naraku asked Kagome

Kagome pulled the items out. " Pasta, peppers, steak, ooo, ice-cream, shrimps, aww he's so sweet you should give him a raise." she said as she put the ice-cream in the freezer.

"I don't think so, he's only doing everything I tell him now because you're here." he told her.

"Well he's still a sweet guy." she said. "Can you get the door? she asked him.

"You know I'm the hurt one here." he said as he went to the door.

He opened the door. "Oh my favorite people." he sneered. as Tsubaki, Muso and Onigumo came in.

"Oh hey guys." Kagome said from the kitchen. Muso and Onigumo sat in the living room with Naraku while Tsubaki walked into the kitchen to help Kagome. "I wonder where Sango is." Kagome said to herself but out loud.

"Oh, she is probably on her way." Tsubaki told her just as soon as some one knocked on the door. Muso got up of the couch and opened it.

"There in the kitchen." He told Sango. Sango walked into the kitchen.

" Need help?" She asked. "Sure! You can slice the peppers." Kagome told her.

"So what's the big news?" Onigumo asked Naraku.

"I would tell you but she would kill me." he said.

Muso smiled at his twin. "I know the secret." Muso said.

"How do you know?" Onigumo asked him.

"Very simple I'm seeing the sister, so I get inside information, like Kagome's nickname, things like that." Muso told him. "Then spill you never could keep a secret." Onigumo told him.

"No you wait." The younger twin said.

"Tell me or I tell Naraku here what really happened to his sword collection. "Onigumo threatened.

Muso gulped. "I here Tsubaki calling." he said.

Muso walked into the kitchen, "You yelled for me sweety?" He asked Tsubaki.

"No, I didn't yell for you." She told him.

"Ha! Now get back in here and spill it!" Onigumo yelled. Muso gulped.

"I can't right now...I'm cooking the um...making tea." Muso yelled back.

"There is plenty of tea already made." Naraku told him with a smirk. "Now, what's this about my sword collection?" Naraku asked Onigumo. Muso's eyes lit up and he ran back into the livingroom. "You cant prove a thing." Muso told Onigumo.

"You wanna bet?" Onigumo told him

"We're twins we're suppose to stick together not snitch on each other, he's the older brother, remember how he use to treat us when we were young?." Muso said.

Onigumo looked at him. "So anyway Naraku you remember your swords that you kept in your room and told us if we ever touched or did anything to them you would take some important body parts." Onigumo said.

"I remember." Naraku said now looking at Muso.

"Well Muso here." ,

Muso cut Onigumo off. "Ok, ok I'll tell you, their having twins!." he yelled Kagome dropped the knife onto the counter and looked at Tsubaki.

Kagome left eyes started to twitch, "You told him?" Kagome said to Tsubaki.

"Oh boy, um..I'm going to go sit in the living room." Sango said as she quickly walked out of the kitchen.

"What can I say? It slipped." Tsubaki told Kagome.

"It slipped? You mean to tell me that you just openly told him without you asking my permission to share my personal life?" Kagome told her.

"He's the babies father's brother, he needed to know." Tsubaki told her.

"But don't you think that maybe I or Naraku should of told him? That was the point to this whole damn dinner." Kagome said to her.

"I'm sorry Kags don't be mad, please you know I love you." Tsubaki said.

"That's the second thing you told on me." Kagome told her. "Anything else you did?" she asked her.

"No I didn't tell mom or Kikyo I swear." Tsubaki told her.

"Next time keep your mouth shut." Kagome told her.

"I promise my pooky pumpkin." Tsubaki said and hugged her.

"It's too quite in there, you think they killed each other?" Muso asked. Onigumo smacked Muso upside the head.

"What the..."

"It's your damn fault for talking." Onigumo told him. "

"No it's your fault for telling Naraku that I sold his swords, Muso said. "oops."

This time Naraku's eyes started to twitch...violently. "You did what to my swords?" Naraku asked Muso.

"Ok, I might as well tell you, not like you can get up very fast . I sold your swords. I was young ok. " Muso told Naraku. Naraku tried to get up, but failed miserably.

"You just wait, I will get you back for that." Naraku hissed.

"Oh, that's not even the best part. Muso, how about you Tell Naraku why you sold them?" Onigumo said. Muso paled.

"Well I uh I .. was dating this girl you remember Kohana, well it was her sweet sixteen birthday and well she wanted implants so she didn't have enough money so I didn't want to ask mom or dad, so you were out on some date and I went in your room and took them, if I may say it was money well spent." He told Naraku. Naraku 's blood was boiling. "You sold my swords for some fake breasts!" he yelled.

"Oh boy." Kagome and Tsubaki said . They went into the living room

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"This, imbecile sold my swords foe some girl to get breasts!": NAraku yelled.

"Naraku calm down." Kagome said.

Sango laughed.

"Dinner is ready." Tsubaki said quickly.

"Im safe as long as he don't get up off of the couch." Muso thought to himself

"Come on Naraku, I'll help you to the dining room." Kagome said. Muso paled.

Everyone went into the dining room and sat down. Muso sat on the far end on Naraku. "Bastard. I wish I had some peas to throw at him." Naraku thought to himself.

"So Kagome any names?" Sango asked.

"I haven't thought of any yet." Kagome said.

"Muso you look pale." Tsubaki said putting her hand on his forehead.

"No I'm ok, just my twin is a traitor." he said.

"You told on yourself , idiot." Onigumo said.

"Sango where is Miroku?"Kagome asked.

"Oh he decided to go to some game with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." she said.

"OOh I haven't seen the puppy in a while does he still have those puppy ears?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes he does." Kagome said.

"And the other." Tsubaki asked.

"He's moved on dating some, some little model." Kagome said.

Just the door bell rang and Kagome got up to answered it, she opened the door. "Oh good god! Heavens no!" Kagome yelled and slammed the door. She walked back over to the table and the door bell rang again. "Tsubaki, it's for you." Kagome told her as she sat back down. Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders and stood up to go answer the door. "Mom. Kikyou. What are you two doing here." She asked them.

"I should ask you the same question." Her mom said as her and Kikyou pushed past Tsubaki and walked into the house.

Well, well he's poor huh Kagome?" her mother asked her.

"How did you find out where I live?" Kagome asked.

"I went to Tsubaki's home and saw a address she written down." Kikyou said.

"You did what!" Tsubaki yelled as she came in the room. Muso looked at Naraku.

"So the little whore actually got some one to date her." Kikyo said.

Kagome held her head down. "Which one of you did she beg to sleep with her?" Kikyo asked.

"Forgive me Kagome." Naraku whispered in her ear. "You stupid fucking ugly ass whore, you're the one that come with a sigh that says free for the taking!." Naraku hissed at Kikyou.

"Well, then at least I don't come with my own pregnancy test!." Kikyou yelled.

Kagome stood up. "This is the no class you left Sesshoumaru for, you stupid girl" her mother yelled.

"Mother!" Tsubaki yelled.

"No it's ok Tsubaki." Kagome said.

"For your information I didn't leave Sesshoumaru he left me, He wanted to focus on his company and you know something else, when I was with Sesshoumaru I was bored, I was made to act like a lady, eat like a lady, I wasn't aloud to laugh loud, wear clothes that showed my body, and when we had sex do you know not once did I ever feel pleasure, Naraku may be a lot of things and sure they way we meant was a little troublesome, But I can be my self around him, I can be loud , wear clothes that show my body, And He fucks me just great mom, I came four times last night!" she screamed.

"_Wow"_ Naraku thought to himself.

"Kikyou is right, you are a little whore." Her mother yelled.

"What's makes me a whore mom? Is it because, unlike you, I know who my babies father is?" Kagome yelled.

"Mom, forget what she said, she's just jealous." Kikyou told her mother.

"What in the hell could she be possible jealous of? Is it because, she has all of this and you still live at home with your mama?" Naraku teased.

"I think that's it time you two take your leave now." Kagome yelled.

Her mom walked over to her. She slapped Kagome hard, Kagome lost her balance .

Naraku caught her before she fell. Naraku handed Kagome to Onigumo. Naraku growled.

"Naraku don't!" Muso yelled getting between Naraku and Kagome's mom.

"Leave." Naraku growled.

"I'll leave for now but I'll be back you see she isn't legal so she really has no say on her life." Her mother said before her and Kikyo left the house.

Kagome ran out the room and up the steps

Naraku stood up and walked after her. Naraku found her in her room on her bed with her head under the pillow crying. Naraku walked into her room and quietly closed the door. He then walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"How's your cheek?" He asked.

"My cheek doesn't hurt." she told him as she laid her head on his lap. "

"Then why the tears?" He asked her.

"I just hate her so much, and I don't know how to deal with it." She told him.

He ran his hand through her hair. "You know we don't have to deal with her." he told her.

"You heard her she said I have no say in my life." she cried.

"Kagome you're 19 years old, about to become a mother, she can't do anything to you."he said.

"But Kikyo works for the Shkion law firm. she has connection who knows what scheme she'll think of." she said now sitting up.

"Shikon law firm?" he asked. she nodded her head.

Naraku smiled. "This is perfect I can have her fired I'm good friends with the CEO." Naraku told her.

"This point I don't care get her fired." she said wiping her tears. "I guess Sango and them left huh?" she asked him.

" Sango did she said she'd call. but your sister and the idiots are still here." he told her.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay in my room until after they leave. I don't feel like answering all of there questions." she told him.

"Would you like me to just tell them to leave?" He asked her. "

"Ask them, don't tell them." She told him.

"Ok, I will be back in a few minutes." He told her as he kissed her forehead. Naraku got up off the bed and left her room.

"I hate my mother. Tsubaki growled. "Wait to I see Kikyo she's going to learn the meaning of pain." Tsubaki said.

Muso gulped. "Remind me to never get on her bad side." Muso whispered to Onigumo.

"Kagome is tired." Naraku said as he walked in the room.

"I'm sorry about my mom, and bitch of a sister." Tsubaki said.

"Oh I know how siblings can be." Naraku said looking at the twins.

"Just take care of her Kagome has been known to become depressed when she has an encounter with those two." Tsubaki said be fore leaving. "I'll call you Muso ." she said and left.

After everyone left the house Naraku walked back up stairs to Kagome and knocked on her door.

"I don't know why you knock." She told him.

Naraku sighed and opened the door. "It's called respect." Naraku told her as he sat back down next to her.

"You respect me?" Kagome asked. "

"Yes" Naraku answered.

"Why." She asked him.

"Because for one you're having my babies, and I have never had a woman stand up to me the way you do." he told her.

"You're just saying that I'm a nobody, a big fat nobody, my own kids will hate me." she said.

"Look at me, our kids will not hate you, they will love you, stop feeling sorry for your self, where is the woman that not to long ago yelled at me, made me sit with my brothers endure two evenings with my brother and your sister." he said. Kagome smiled at him.

Naraku yawned. "Come on, I'll tuck you in." Kagome said as she stood up and helped Naraku to his room. When they got to his room , she pulled back the covers for him and sat him down.

"Do you need anything?" She asked him.

"No. I have everything I could ever possibly need right here." He said as he motioned for her to lay down next to him. Kagome smiled and laid down next to him.


	12. Shopping

Short chapter but least I updated.. And as always thank you ChromeButterfly

No own Inuyasha

"You know I was wondering did you ever found out who ran into you?" Kagome asked him, it had been a week since the incident with her mom and sister.

"No they had fled, bastard ruined my car." he told her.

Kagome looked at her stomach it was getting to the point where she could hardly see her feet.

"Let's go shopping today and take Kanna with us." Kagome said to him.

"Two females I'll be broke by the afternoon." he said.

"We will have to go by and pick Kanna up, so hurry and get ready." Naraku told her.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said and walked off to her room and got dressed. She came out a few minutes later and her and Naraku walked out to the car.

Naraku was getting use to his cast, so Kagome didn't need to help him get it, she just stood beside him in case he did need any help. Once Naraku was in Kagome got in, the driver started the car and they drove to pick up Kanna.

Kagome drove to Kanna's neighborhood "Wow you use to live here?" she asked.

"It's just a house." was his reply. "

"I know but did you ever have to worry about money?" Kagome asked him as he pulled up to his old home.

"My father is a doctor." he told her as she pushed the button on Kaguya's intercom.

They waited a few minutes and the gates opened. Kagome drove up the long drive way and parked the car. "Now I will do all the talking I don't feel like being in the middle of a catfight." Naraku told her as they got out the car.

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth completely shut, but you have to take up for me if she says something rude to or about me." Kagome told him. "Deal" He told her as he rang the door bell. Kanna opened the door. "Daddy!" she yelled as she hugged her father. "Where is your mother?" Naraku asked Kanna. "Right here."

Right here" Kaguya said as she walked to the door.

"You're actually on time ."She said to Naraku.. Naraku didn't say anything yet.

"Kanna why don't you go and wait in the car." he told her.

"Ok daddy, bye mommy." she said before running to the car and getting in.

"I'll have her back before the night is over." he told her.

Kaguya glared at Kagome. "So how long are you going to keep your toy?" Kaguya asked him. ""Why you." Naraku cut Kagome off.

"She is no longer my toy, as you put it, we are getting married." Naraku told Kaguya. Kaguya's mouth dropped open as well as Kagome's.

Kaguya growled and slammed the door shut. Naraku and Kagome walked back out to the car and got in. "What was that all about?" Kagome asked Naraku. "It shut her up didn't it?" He asked.

Kagome didn't say anything else.

"Daddy Kagome shouldn't be driving." Kanna told him. Naraku turned his head to look at Kanna.

"Why not honey?" he asked her.

"Because daddy her stomach is big. " Naraku held back the laugh.

Kagome growled as she kept driving. "Lets change the subject ." Kagome said.

"Kanna want help me spend your daddy's money?" she asked her.

"Yeah can we go to the toy store?" Kanna said happily.

"Don't you have enough toys?" he asked her.

"I don't have any that Kagome has helped me pick out." she told her father. "Oh ok, to the toy store it is." Naraku said.

Once they got to the toy store, they got out of the car and walked in side, Kanna ran inside. "Kanna, slow down" Kagome said just as she caught her.

"Where do you want to go to first sweety?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to go check out the remote control cars." Naraku said. "Naraku, you play with little toy cars?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, my daddy loves hot wheels!" Kanna half yelled.

Kagome and Kanna picked out toys , there were a lot of dolls in the shopping cart once Kagome told Kanna that one of the twins was a girl. Naraku was looking at the latest hot wheels car when he saw the one he wanted unfortunately someone else wanted it as well. "Hey I saw it first!" The other male yelled.

Kagome and Kanna had finished getting the toys and found Naraku fighting with a young boy with white hair. "Inuyasha what are doing here!" Kagome asked him. "Getting this car that this jerk won't let go," he growled.

"Speaking of cars Inuyasha, your brother told me that you wrecked yours." Kagome said. "You been talking to Sesshomaru?" Naraku said.

"Yea, I just called him to tell him what we were having." Kagome said.

"Oh, Inuyasha what happened by the way? Kagome asked him.

"Oh, nothing really, I just hit some jerk off. I was changing radio stations and I moved into oncoming traffic that's all." Inuyasha told them.

"What did the police say?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know, I fled." Inuyasha said.

"You what!" Naraku half yelled.

"I fled what's it to ya?" Inuyasha asked him.

"You bastard you're the reason I'm in this damn cast!" Naraku told him . Kagome ushered Kanna away. "Stay here, I'll be back she told Kanna.

"If you were looking where you were going you wouldn't been hit!" Inuyasha said. "Naraku don't kill him,"she said as she walked over to them.

"Stay out of this Kagome."Naraku growled.

"What you're scaring your daughter. Just sue him." Kagome suggested.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell are you doing Kagome trying to get me sued?" he asked her.

"You said so your self, you were changing radio stations and you moved in to oncoming traffic. It doesn't matter if Naraku was speeding, he was on his side of the damn street." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I thought that I meant something to you, being Sesshomaru 's brother." He hissed at her as he walked away.

Naraku looked at her. "I'm not suing him." he told her. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Really how nice of you." she said as she took the car from his hand.

"I don't understand you, you say Sesshoumaru treated you more or less like a pet, yet you continue to call him why is that ?" he asked her as he walked over to where Kanna was. "Old habits die hard I guess a part of me still feels that I need his approval." she told him. "Do me a favor stop calling him?" he asked nicely. she could hear the plea, he was jealous.

"I wont call or see him anymore, you don't have to be jealous of him." she said

"I'm jealous?" He thought to himself. "Oh god! I am Jealous!" He said out loud. Kagome and Kanna turned to look at Naraku. "What?" Naraku said. "Naraku, I'm not going no where any time soon." Kagome told him. Naraku smiled. "Yea! I get a new mommy!" Kanna said.

"Kanna you already have a mommy." Naraku told her.

"But mommy no fun Kagome is, can't I call you mommy?"Kanna asked her. Kagome looked at Kanna, "I tell you what you can me mommy when you come over the house." Kagome told her.

"Thanks mommy."Kanna said hugging her. "Come on daddy we have to buy more things for the babies she told him. Taking Kagome by the hand leaving Naraku with the cart.

_"Mommy? Kanna is going to start calling her mommy? I hope she doesn't slip up and call Kagome mommy in from of Kaguya, that would be amusing to see actually. At least it makes both of them happy. Hmmm, I wonder what new feelings this is going to bring." Naraku thought to himself as he followed behind Kagome and Kanna._


	13. Chapter 13

Thankyou Chrome Butterfly

A/N: Next chapter will be longer I promise

Kagome went with Naraku today was the day that he was getting his cast removed, truth be told Kagome like Naraku in the cast he was around her more, with the cast being removed he would be going back to the club. Kagome sat with Naraku in the doctor's office waiting for them to remove the cast. Kagome could no longer see her feet, she was more moody with everyone but Kanna.

The doctor came in with the saw and began to remove the cast. Soon the cast was completely removed. They left the doctor's office and went home. "I'll cook dinner." Naraku said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure, go relax somewhere. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She grabbed a magazine and began to read it.

"Naraku do you need any help?" She asked him.

"No Kagome I know how to cook I was cooking while you were wearing braces." he said "What, you mean you, old jerk." she hissed.

"What ever you say pooky pumpkin." He replied. Kagome growled and got up from the couch.

"You will be sleeping alone tonight." she yelled.

Naraku dropped his spoon and ran over to Kagome, "I'm sorry." He told her as he hugged her.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He told her, but he was actually thinking "_I'm on top tonight!_" Kagome sat back down on the couch and Naraku walked back into the kitchen. Dinner was finally ready and the walked into the dining room, Naraku had even sat the table. Naraku pulled out a chair for kagome and she sat down. "He is up to something." She thought to herself.

"You know I'll try not to be at the club to much." he told her.

"Ok, Naraku." she said.

"Now you will sleep in our bedroom right?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes Naraku but no sex I'm not in the mood, I'm too fat." she said to him. "Kagome "You're not fat that's the twins growing inside of you." he said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "You're just saying that cause you want to get laid!" she yelled.

"Kagome, your beautiful not fat." Naraku told her.

"Naraku, do you really mean it?" Kagome asked as she picked up her knife. Naraku gulped.

"Yes, I mean it." He told her

Kagome set her knife back down, and picked up her fork and began to eat.

"So I was thinking that maybe you like to meet my parents, I 've talked to my mom, but I haven't told my dad yet, I'm hoping that, that big mouth Muso hasn't told him." he told her.

"I'd like that maybe they have secrets on you, nicknames, worse than mine." she said as she finished her dinner.

"Good let's go to bed then we can go over there tomorrow." he said as he took her plate and his into the kitchen. Naraku came back in the dinning room to find Kagome no longer downstairs he walked up to his room and found her already in bed.

Naraku rubbed his hand together and crawled into bed beside Kagome. He began to kiss her on the shoulder blade. "Naraku, not tonight." She told him.

"You wont have to do anything." He begged.

"Oh alright." Kagome said. Naraku went to remove her clothing, but when he moved back the blanket, she was already stripped.

: "You were going to sleep next to me naked!" He said jokingly

"Yep" she told him as she watched him take off his clothes and get back in bed.

"I told you about teasing me." he said. Kagome looked at him. He looked at her swollen belly, he kissed her belly be fore climbing on top of her. Her green eyes looked into his garnet ones. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can." he said as he began kissing her neck,

"No foreplay." she said as she touched the side of his face.

Naraku kissed her hand. "You sure?" he asked her as he positioned himself to enter her.

"Yes, I'm sure." She told him as she braced herself for the impact.

"Ok." Naraku told her as he pushed his rock hard member into her. Kagome moaned out in pleasure as Naraku filled her wet core with his throbbing passion.

"Slower." she said . Naraku went slow trying not to hurt her, he placed his hands on her now full breasts, he lowered his mouth and took her breast into his mouth sucking it the way a newborn would. Kagome's hands went through his hair. she began to move her body with his. her moans of pleasure and the faces she was making were enough to make him go over the edge, he came inside of her. their bodies glistening with sweat. he rolled off of her and pulled her body close to his he wrapped an arm around her stomach


	14. Meeting the parents

Special thanks to ChromeButterfly, I don't know what I'd do without your help so this chapter is for you.

Kagome walked in the dentist office today was her first day there as an assistant. Her back was killing her and she had to wait on some impatient guy. She walked in the room where the patient was. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here, I mean why are you at this dentist's office?" She asked him as she walked in with the dentist instruments.

"I have a toothache." Sesshomaru stated.

"Of course." Kagome told him as she sat down beside him.

"How are you and the baby doing, haven't seen you in a while." Sesshomaru said.

"We are doing ok, sorry about not being able to come by, Naraku asked me to stop seeing you." Kagome told him.

"Is he jealous of us?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Well he's been this way every since he found out I was pregnant, I spent all the money on one of his credit cards."

"Glad that it was him and not me." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Why's that?" she asked him. "I would make you pay me back." he told her. "Just for that no, novocaine." She told him as the dentist came in the room.

Kagome stood by as the dentist worked on Sesshoumaru's tooth, and handing him the instruments. Kagome baby bump, would bump against Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Don ka wha hrs wors, tis or aba kicig mi." ( translation: I don't know what's worse, this or the baby kicking me.) Sesshomaru said as the dentist was looking into his mouth. "Sesshomaru, please no talking while the dentist is working." Kagome said trying to hold back a smile.

"And it's babies." Kagome corrected him.

"Okay Mr. Tashio did you bite something or someone?" The dentist asked him as he let Sesshoumaru spit.

"I might have bit someone." Sesshoumaru told him not looking at Kagome.

"I see well you just chipped a fang , I'll cap it for you and then you will be able to go".

Kagome looked at him and was about to say something when her cell phone went off. Kagome turned away from the dentist and Sesshoumaru. "Hello?" she said .

"Have you seen my blue shirt?" Naraku asked her.

"Your blue shirt is in your closet, very back, next to your suits." Kagome told Naraku.

"Are you sure? Because I looked, and it's not there." Naraku told her. Kagome sighed, "Do you need it for anything important?" Kagome asked him.

"I want to wear it for tonight." Naraku told her.

"What's going on tonight?" Kagome asked him.

"It's a surprise, now where is the shirt woman!" Naraku half yelled.

"Look I am pregnant with twins by the way I haven't seen my feet in months, to top it off I'm working on my ex's teeth, and you want to know about your blue shirt!" she yelled.

Naraku took the phone away from his ear. "Find the shirt yourself." She yelled and ended the call. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

"Is everything ok?" The dentist asked her.

"Fine my idiot of a boyfriend is acting like a baby, can't even find his own shirt." she said. "You know what I have to go home." Kagome said and left.

"Pregnant woman are scary woman, brain if you are listening, don't ever let me knock up her again." Naraku said out loud as he placed his phone back down. "Now, where in the hell is that shirt?" Naraku thought to himself. Naraku growled and called Kagome back.

Kagome looked at who was calling her, she let it go to her voice mail. Naraku growled. Kagome stopped at Wacdonalds before going home she parked her car and got out the car. And walked into the house slamming the door behind her. "I'm home you big baby!" Kagome yelled. Naraku heard her and came down the steps.

"Why the hell didn't you pick up the phone!" He growled.

"Because I knew it was you asking about your shirt. Follow me, and I will show you where it is!." Kagome hissed. They walked back to Naraku's bed room. "In the closet, very back, nest to the damn suits!" Kagome told him as she threw his blue shirt at him. "Well, it wasn't there just a little bit ago." Naraku told her. "Did you even look?" Kagome teased. "No." Naraku told her as he put his shirt on and walked out of the room.

Kagome sat down on his bed as she ate her meal, "You should be getting dress we're leaving soon." He told her. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked him, as I told you on the phone it's a surprise." he said from the bathroom. Kagome got up and left the room and went to take a shower, and to pick out something suitable to wear. Naraku's cell phone rung. "Hello, hey yeah she has no idea tonight will be fun. " he told the person on the other line before ending the call.

Kagome came back out a few minutes later and met Naraku in the living room. "Ready to go?" He asked her. "Ready as I will ever be." Kagome told him. Kagome and Naraku walked out of the house and got into the car. Naraku started the car and they drove down the street

Kagome placed her hand on her stomach looking out the window. "Have you thought of any names for the babies?" She asked him.

"Not really." Naraku told her as he continued to drive.

"Taking me to a restaurant, tired of my cooking?" she asked him.

"No and I have been the one doing the cooking besides Kaede." he told her.

They pulled up in a drive way, "Come on." Naraku told her.

"Who lives here?" Kagome asked him.

"You'll see." Naraku told her just before he rang the door bell. A elderly man opened the door. "You guys made it." The old man said as he let Naraku and Kagome in.

"My little Punky." A woman half yelled as she hugged Naraku.

"Punky? Hee hee." Kagome thought to herself

"Mother must you call me that wretched name?" Naraku said to her.

"Mother?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "How could you not tell me we were coming here!" She yelled at him.

"You must be Kagome." Naraku's mom said she had long black hair and brown eyes. "Yes I am I'm sorry for yelling."Kagome apologized to her.

"My dear I understand all the Kono men are idiots," his mom said. "Please come have a seat you must be tired."Naraku's mom said.

"Thank you Mrs. Kono." Kagome said to her.

"Please my dear you're having my grandchild call me Mom." she told her.

Mom and Kagome walked into the kitchen, while Dad and Naraku walked outside to the back yard to start the grill. "Do I need to put 911 on speed dial?" Dad teased Naraku. "That wont happen this time." Naraku told him.

"Would you like so tea why we wait?" Mom asked Kagome. "Oh, yes please." Kagome told her.

"So when is the baby due?" Mom asked Kagome.

"Babies actually." Kagome told her and the maid poured the tea.

"Really!" She said with excitement. "Do you know what you're having?"

"A boy and girl."Kagome told her.

"This is just perfect we have to go shopping for your home and this home so we can take the babies off your hands sometime, " She told her.

"Have you meant Muso and Onigumo?" Naraku's mom asked her.

"I have they're are so nice. "

"Yes my little babies, they should be on their way it's very rare we all can eat together" she told her.

"Is Naraku giving you any problems?" she asked Kagome.

"Not really he's doesn't like me talking to any males at all." Kagome told her.

"Again, that's part of the Kono men are idiots ordeal." Mom told Kagome.

"So Kagome have you meant Kanna?" She asked her.

"I meant her, she's really sweet I also meant Kaguya and Kagura." Kagome told her.

"Kaguya is a woman that I wish my son had never meant, he seems to go for the bad girl type, but I can tell you're different you balance him out." she said.

"I try he doesn't make it easy I had to argue with him just so my sister could come and visit." Kagome told her.

"Dinner's ready." Dad yelled from out side.

"Is Naraku ok?" Mom yelled from inside.

"Yea mom, I didnt do it this time." Naraku said as he brought the chicken in from the grill and set on the counter. Naraku walked over to Kagome and kissed her on the forehead.

"Awww, young love." Mom said. Kagome blushed

"We can't eat yet the twins aren't here." His mom said.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon."Naraku told her.

As if on cue Muso and Onigumo came in the house.

"Mom I need to talk to you, Onigumo and Naraku tried to kill me." Muso said as he walked in the kitchen, followed by Onigumo and his girlfriend Lexi.

"Hi Mrs. Kono, Mr. Kono ." Lexi said as she walked in. She was tall with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Naraku found out about his swords?" Mom asked Muso. Muso nodded his head.

"Mom, you knew?" Naraku asked her. "Yes, and so did your father, but they made us promise not to tell you about it," Mom told Naraku.

"Kagome this is Lexi ." Onigumo said as he introduced Lexi to Kagome.

"Nice to meet you." Lexi said.

The Family went into the other room to sit down and eat, Kagome was seated next to Naraku, Lexi next to Onigumo and mom and dad seated across from them.

"You know I was thinking Naraku, Onigumo why don't I take Lexi and Kagome out tomorrow for a day of shopping that is if you two girls don't mine." She said

"I love too."Kagome and Lexi said.

" Mom Lexi isn't pregnant." Onigumo said to his mom.

"Knowing you Onigumo, she will be soon enough." Mom teased. Lexi blushed, Onigumo's eyes almost popped out of the sockets. "

It will be a girls day out." Kagome told Lexi.

"Ok, I will go." Lexi told them.

"And what are us guys suppose to do?" Onigumo asked them.

"You three will stay here with your father, just dont blow anything up, Naraku." Mom told them. "I blew the grill up twice, and I will never live it down." Naraku mumbled to himself.

"Yea! Twice in the same day!" Muso teased.

"Let's see we also have to give you a baby shower at your house of course, Naraku won't be allowed of course and before and we should sign you up for this mommy gym that way you won't have a hard time losing the extra baby weight, and of course I have to meet your mom." She told Kagome.

"My mom wants nothing to do with me or my baby, but my Sister Tsubaki will be, have you meet her she's dating Muso?" Kagome asked her.

"No I haven't." their mom said turing to Muso who was eating.

"I was going to tell you." Muso said.

"Hey mom did you tell Kagome about your nickname for Naraku?" Muso asked her. "Oh you mean Punky?" she asked.

"Please tell us." Kagome said looking g at Naraku.

"Mom, please don't." Naraku begged.

"Oh Punky, it's not that bad." Mom told him. Naraku banged his head on the table.

"Ok, the reason that Naraku has his nickname Punky is because, well, he got his head trapped inside a pumpkin when he was fourteen, here, I have a picture." Mom told Kagome just before she handed Kagome the horrid picture. Meanwhile, Naraku has repeatedly banged his head on the table. "Awww, thats so cute." Lexi squealed as she looked at the picture.

"You know that reminds me of you Kagome." Muso said. "Maybe you two are meant to be together, except you fell inside the whole thing." he said started laughing. Kagome smiled.

"You're right I hop the twins aren't accident prone." she said.

"Maybe not Kanna seems not to be clumsy." Onigumo said.

After dinner was over and dessert was served the four males went outside leaving Lexi, Mom and Kagome inside. "So Kagome, Lexi when are you two going to become my daughters?" she asked. "

"I would love to Mrs. Kono but Onigumo , he doesn't seem to want to be married."Lexi told her.

"And you Kagome?" his mom asked.

"He's made jokes about it but sometimes he gets on my nerves like today I was at the office and he's calling me because he couldn't find his blue shirt."

"He usually calls me. He thinks that I am suppose to know where his clothes are that are in his own home." Mom told them.

"That's bad! Has he always been a momma's boy?" Kagome asked Mom.

"Yes." Mom told her. Mom looked over at Lexi,

"Dont worry hun, Onigumo is nothing like Naraku, Onigumo is a daddy's boy." Mom stated.

"And Muso?" Kagome and Lexi asked.

"Believe it or not Muso is very independent, he was laughed at when he said that he wanted to be a writer, "My husband is a doctor, Naraku owns a club and Onigumo is a accountant, though when Naraku said he wanted to build a club I was ready to kill him." she told them.

"What do you do for a living Lexi?" Kagome asked her.

"I'm a banker." Lexi told them.

Outside where the four males were. " So Naraku when are you going to marry Kagome?" His dad asked him.

"Well, I just didn't buy a ring for nothing." Naraku told his father.

"Do you have the ring with you?" Muso asked him.

Naraku scratched the back on his head,

"Maybe." Naraku told them.

"So are you going to ask her tonight?" Dad asked him. "

I was planing on it, but now that I am talking about it...only joking, yes, I do plan on asking her tonight." Naraku told them.

"Wait a minute I have to know what's difference between Kagome, and Kaguya?" Muso asked him.

"Don't you see, Kagome is for one not a gold digger she could careless about the money, she even was going to raise the babies on her own, was my fault I did scare her."Naraku told them.

His father looked at him. "What did you do?" his dad said walking over to him, Muso and Onigumo got out the way.

" I told her she wasn't going to keep it." he told him.

"You did what!" his dad yelled.

"I'm going back inside." Muso said

'I flipped out ok!" Naraku said as he ran back inside the house and locked his dad out. "_That idiot, I can always just go through the front door_." He dad thought to himself while he silently walked around the front. He dad stoped at the corner of the house.

"Oh god, Kaguya is here." Dad quickly ran back around the back, Muso was out side again. "I'm going to my room." Dad told him as he ran past him. Just then the door bell rang.

Lexi decided to answer the door. "Step aside." Kaguya said pushing Lexi to the side. "What the hell are you doing here, you're not a part of this family!" Lexi said to her.

"Hmm I'm sorry but did you have on of the Kono heirs?" Kaguya asked Lexi.

" Not yet, you tramp." Lexi retorted as Kaguya walked in the main dinning room where she saw Kagome sitting with Naraku's mom.

"Mother darling." Kaguya said.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku asked as he walked in.

"Oh my darling have you missed me?" Kaguya asked as she put her arms around Naraku. Muso walked in with Onigumo and sat down.

"Good the show is about to begin this was make a good plot for my next book." He said.

"Get the hell off of me, I have something I need to tell Kagome." Naraku hissed at Kaguya.

"What? That you are leaving her?" Kaguya asked him just before she sat down beside him, moving Kagome over.

"What did you want to ask me Naraku?" Kagome asked. Naraku cleared his throat,

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes, I thought that you would never ask!" Kaguya squealed.

"Not you, you idiot! I was talking to Kagome." Naraku said just before he got up and knelt before Kagome.

Kagome looked at Naraku the room was silent . Kaguya narrowed her eyes.

"You want to marry me you're not joking?" she asked him.

"No I want to marry you." he said pulling out the ring. it was a 4.5 carat Asscher-cut.

"Woah." Muso and Onigumo said.

"I know I get on your nerves and I can be a jerk, but after being around you more these last six weeks I realized I was in love with you, not just lust." he told her.

"So what do you say will you become my wife, I promise to not interfere with the wedding details." he said smiling.

"You skank! Kaguya yelled at Kagome while she stood up. Mom slide Kaguya's chair a little ways from her. "This is a little emotional alright, so shut up and sit down." Naraku told Kaguya.

"You should be asking me that question, I'm the mother of your first born! Just because you raped her, doesn't mean you have to marry her." Kaguya yelled.

Naraku growled, he hated what he did to Kagome, he regretted it.

Naraku turned back to Kagome and took her hand, "I know that the way we met was...well it was just wrong, but Kagome, I love you, marry me." He told her.

"Yes." Kagome whispered as she hugged Naraku.

"Thank you." Naraku whispered just before he kissed her on the lips.

"Lets go home." Kagome told him. Naraku nodded his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Thankyou so very much, ChromeButterfly

And thanks for the great reviews you guys

Kagome sat in their bed she was already dressed. Naraku was walking around the room."Is something wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"You , my mom and Lexi going out together just don't pick things up I don't need you or the babies hurt." he said to her.

Kagome smiled at him. "I'll be careful does that mean I can have a credit card?" she asked him.

"Yes Kagome, I decided to not give you a limit, but please don't spend it all in one day." he begged her.

"I promise oh and before I forget Sesshoumaru will be coming over later." she said.

"What!" He yelled

"I was going through some things of mine and I realized that I had something of his and wanted him to have it so I'm give it to you and just give it to him when he comes over." she said.

'"Oh so you want be here when he gets here?" He asked her.

"Yes, that's correct. Can you give it to him? Please?" Kagome begged.

"Oh ok, what is it?" Naraku asked her.

"His boxers." Kagome told him.

"What? You still have his boxers?" Naraku half yelled.

"It's not I planed on keeping them all this time, I just forgot about them ok." Kagome told him. "Them? How many pairs of his boxers do you have?" He asked her.

"Seven." Kagome told him.

"And he didn't miss seven pairs of underwear?" He asked her.

"I don't know, if he did, he did say anything about it." Kagome told him.

Naraku was speechless. she had seven pairs of her exe's underwear. Kagome looked at him. "Naraku don't start a fight with him." she said as she handed him the box with the boxers in it. He looked at her.

"I won't fight the boy, I am a mature man." he said smiling. Kagome looked at him, "Something about that smile means trouble." she said to him.

"Look trust me, ok?" he said as he handed her new credit card. he walked her down the steps

While they were eating the doorbell rang. Naraku got up and answered it. "Mom, Lexi come in," he said.

"Kagome, are you ready to go?" Lexi asked her.

"Yep, all set." She told them Kagome walked over to Naraku and Kissed him on the lips, "Be back soon." She told him. Naraku responded by grabbing her ass. Kagome blushed and walked out the front door with Mom and Lexi. They got into the car and drove to the mall.

Naraku was relaxing enjoying his day of peace and quite when his bell rang he walked to the door and opened it to see Sesshoumaru. "Oh it's you come in." Naraku said to him. Sesshoumaru walked in .

"Kagome isn't here she left." Naraku said to him

"I see, so did she leave my things?" he asked Naraku.

"Yeah I'll get them. Naraku told him. He came back with the box of boxers.

"You know I'm really surprised Kagome even speaks to you, after the way she told me you use to treat her." Naraku said

"I can say the same for you." Sesshomaru told him. "Kagome and I have been through a lot together, and I have matured dramatically since our fist encounter. What have you learned?" Naraku told Sesshomaru.

"Point taken." Sesshomaru told him.

Naraku handed the box of boxers to Sesshomaru, "Oh and by the way, you lost Kagome along time ago, so stay the hell away from her." Naraku told him. "You idiot, why in the hell would I want her back?" Sesshomaru asked him

" Then why the hell are you always around her?" Naraku asked him.

"She comes to me when you make her mad." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well she won't be coming back to you , we're getting married."Naraku hissed.

"So I heard, but if I know Kagome like I know her she won't go through with the marriage, you see this isn't the first time we broke up, Naraku so don't be surprise if she comes back to me."" Sesshoumaru said.

"Listen here block head, Kagome is the one that said she will marry me, and as far as she going back to you, ha! That is no concern of mine, she is over you, why else would she confess her love to me?" Naraku asked him.

"Oh yea, well just see about that." Sesshomaru told him as he took out his cell and called Kagome's phone. "Hello?" Kagome said

"Hey sweetheart, I was wondering if you would like to try to rekindle our past love." Sesshomaru told her glaring daggers at Naraku.

"Sesshomaru, are you drunk?" Kagome asked him

"Woman, I'm not drunk!." Sesshomaru half yelled.

Naraku couldn't help it, he laughed..

"Ok, then what are you saying?" Kagome asked him completely being unaware of Naraku's laugh.

"Kagome, I made a mistake, I want you back, I love you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want me to say?" She asked him.

"I want you to move in with me, and say that you love me just as much as I love you." He told her.

"Sesshomaru, I love Naraku." She told him.

"Is that so?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm sorry." she said

Sesshoumaru ended the call. Naraku looked at him. "So are you two getting back together?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru growled before leaving Naraku's home.

"She's all mine now." Naraku said with a smile.

Kagome looked at her phone. "That was weird." Kagome said to Lexi and Naraku's mom.

"What was dear?" she asked Kagome.

"My ex just called saying he wants me back, I wonder if Naraku had anything to do with that?" Kagome said.

"I'm not for sure, how about you call Naraku and asked him." Mom told her. "Yea, i'l do that." Kagome said as she dialed the home phone.

: "Hello?" Naraku said in to the phone.

"Hey, has Sesshomaru been by there to pick up his boxers?" Kagome asked him.

"As a matter of fact, he just left." Naraku told him.

"Oh, well then what the hell happened?" Kagome asked him.

"It said that you would go back to him any time he wants you too, and I told him to prove it." Naraku told her.

"That prick." Kagome half yelled.

"Kagome, I love you too."Naraku told her.

"Why are you all alike!" she said.

"Sweetheart all I did was open the door he's the one that started it, he said you would come crawling back to him."Naraku said.

"Why that no good, I have to go don't be to mad if i spend a lot, okay." she said and quickly hung up and turned the cell phone off.

"Let's go ladies we have major shopping damage to do." Kagome told them.

The women went shopping staring with buying more cribs and bassinets.

"Kagome have you and Naraku thought about any names for the babies?" Lexi asked her.

"Not really I guess I should buy a baby book with names." Kagome told her.

"Oh that's the easy way." Mom told her.

"Oh then I should just pick a name and hope that Naraku likes it?" Kagome asked her.

"I say let Naraku do it, give him the headache." Lexi told her. Kagome laughed,

"If only it was that easy." She said just before they walked in to a book store. Kagome quickly noticed the "Name My Baby Book" and some other's , she decided to get three different books.

"That's not going to make it that much easier." Mom told her.

"Especially for Naraku." Lexi stated.

"_It cant be that hard." _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome bought the books after buying them the women got in the car and went to have lunch, on the way to lunch they stopped and signed Kagome up for some classes so she wouldn't have to worry about the weight gain after the babies were born. "So Kagome do you want a big wedding or small one?" Lexi asked her.

"I don't know , My sister Tsubaki, and my friend Sango will be in the wedding, Lexi would you like to be in it as well?" Kagome asked her. "I'd love too. "Ok that's only three for the wedding party, my family won't come." Kagome said sadly.

Lexi looked at Mrs. Kono. "I'm sure you have cousins and friends that would love to attend." she told her. Kagome smiled at them. "Maybe." Kagome said.

"Well I've had an wonderful time with you girls today, but we have to go, Kagome please get in touch with your sister, it seems Muso doesn't want me to meet her, I want to have a dinner with all my sons and their better halves real soon." she told Kagome.

"I will mom, I'll do that as soon as I get home." Kagome told her.

Lexi and Mom dropped of Kagome and left. Kagome walked inside the house, well tried to, the door was locked. Kagome drug through her bag to find her keys, she finally found them and went to put the key in the lock when Naraku opened the door.

"Why are you standing out here for?" He asked her. Kagome looked at him like he was the dumbest thing on earth and walked inside.

"Do you want to see what I got?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, seeing that you only got 4 bags, sure.' Naraku told her.

Kagome handed him the bags and walked in, she sat down on the couch. she pulled out some clothes. "I thought this be cute for her. " She said as she pulled out some pink little dresses. "Lexi picked this one out, we also got some things for him as well some blue little booties, a blue teddy bear. " she said..

Kagome kept taking things out , and finally handed some book s to Naraku. "And these are for you." She said

: Naraku looked at the books for a few seconds and his eyes bugged out, "Oh, I can feel a headache coming on." he said once regained his composure. Kagome then handed him some aspirin,

"Have fun" she said in an all to cheery voice. Naraku sat down on the couch and propped his feet up. Kagome started to walk away, "Wait a minute, your going to help." Naraku told her. Kagome sighed and sat down nest to him.

"Why do you need my help, your mom said to let you handle this." Kagome told him.

"Theses are, our babies and you're going to help me pick out names." he told her.

"Well I can't I have to plan the wedding and you and I probably won't agree on the names anyway." she told him. "

Yes we can." Naraku told her.

Kagome opened the book and went to the C's "How about Cho it means butterfly?" Kagome said.

"For a girl, maybe, but lets pick out a few names for each child." Naraku told her.

"Ok." Kagome said just before she pulled out a note pad from the bag and write the name "Cho" on it. Naraku flipped through a few more pages and then closed the book.

"Hand me the other one." Naraku told her. Kagome gave him one of the other books and opened it. "What about Karaku?" Naraku asked him.

"Hey that can be for a boy or a girl." Kagome told him as she the name down under both columns.

"I was thinking about the wedding, it won't be big." Kagome told him.

"Are you worried about the money?" he asked her.

"No I was thinking of the fact that I don't have that much of a family, besides Tsubaki, Sango and Miroku." Kagome told him.

"Kagome don't you have family besides your mom and Kikyo?" he asked as he looked though the book.

"Yes I have cousins, my dad's family would come. Oh that reminds me I have to call Tsubaki your mom want all of us to have dinner with her." she said as she grabbed the phone, before he could take it.

"Ok, but make it next month or something." Naraku told her.

"Why next month?" Kagome asked him.

"It would be closer to the due date, we would have names for the kids, plus I can use your excuse for being tired and kick them out." Naraku told her. Kagome rolled her eyes,

"So then next week it is?" She asked him. Naraku growled. "Ok, gezzz, take a joke every once in a while".Kagome told him

Kagome hung up the phone, "No one answered." She told him.

Naraku smiled. "When is your baby shower?" Naraku asked her.

"Your mom didn't say, you're not invited." Kagome told him.

"That is fine with me." he said as he wrote more names down.

Kagome looked up more names while Naraku stopped to make dinner for them. He bought the food over to her seeing she wasn't moving from her spot. "Thank you." she said as she placed the plate on her stomach.

"I wonder are you this feisty when you're not pregnant?" he asked her.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." she told him.

"Your mom signed me up for some classes so I can lose the baby weight." she told him.

"I would love you whether you were small or not." Naraku said to her.

Kagome smiled at him. "We'll see how you feel after they are born." Kagome told him.

"Are you going to finish school?" he asked her.

"I was hoping too, I don't want a nanny raising them." She said to him.

"Well we'll come up with something we have a month left." he said

Kagome sat the books down and quickly stood up, "Naraku, I think it's time." Kagome told him.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own

Thankyou to ChromeButterFly for all your help.

"Time for what ?" Naraku asked her. kagome looked at him like he was an idiot.

"The babies!" she yelled.

"What !" he yelled as she pulled her up. "Here come on let's go!" he said as he practically pushed her out of the house.

"Call my sister your mom and the rest of them." She said as he put her in the car.

Naraku got in pulled off driving down the street. "I thought they would come next month." she cried.

Naraku didn't say much he just ended the call with his parents telling them to tell his brothers.

They arrived at the hospital in less then 10 minutes, they would of been there faster but Naraku gt pulled over, after a quick argument and Kagome threatening to rip the cops balls off, the officer escorted them the rest of the way.

"Naraku, find me a priest, I will be damned if these babies come out of wed lock!" Kagome yelled

After Kagome got into her room Naraku took off in search of a priest.

Naraku came back to the room where Kagome was." Did you find a priest?" she asked him. "I couldn't find one Kagome." he said to her.

"What , I can't have them then." Kagome cried as Naraku walked over to her giving him her hand.

Which he shouldn't have did. Kagome crushed his hand.

"Damn it Kagome let go!." he half yelled whimpered to her. Kagome didn't listen to him . The doctor came in the room. "I have news for you the doctor told them.

"Oh and what's that? You found a way to remove her hand?" Naraku half yelled in pain. "Nooooo, but little miss Kagome, is only having hindrex contractions.

" The doctor told them.

"Say what?" Naraku asked.

"False contractions, she needs to be put on bed rest until she pops them out." The doctor told them.

Naraku turned to Kagome "False contractions huh, and you say she has to be on bed rest?" Naraku asked the doctor.

"Yes." The doctor told him. Naraku smiled. "

Well Kagome looks like I'm in charge ." he told her. Kagome slowly let his hand go. "But I can't be on bed rest I have classes and I have to get the babies room ready." she said.

"I will do that." he told her.

"Thank you doctor. "Naraku said as he tried to regain the feeling in his hand. As he was doing that. Tsubaki, Muso and Onigumo rushed in the room.

"Kagome I'm here , I'll be in the waiting room." she told her.

"Don't worry about it, it was hinderx contractions." Naraku told them. The lips of Tsubaki, Muso, and Onigumo quickly took the form of an "O".

"Yea, the doctor put me on bed rest, so get out while I change." Kagome told them. After Kagome got dressed and the doctor released her, they went back home.

Tsubaki, Muso, and Onigumo decided to head over to Naraku's too.

This is your fault." Kagome growled at Naraku. he raised an dark brow at her. "Oh and how is it my fault?" he asked her

"You should know if it was false contractions you have Kanna." She hissed. Muso and Onigumo backed away from her. "First of all Kaguya didn't have false contractions, second she wasn't always going places like you do, which stops now so get upstairs." He yelled at her.

"Shouldn't have said that." Muso said . Kagome bit Naraku on his hand and went up the steps.

Kagome walked upstairs and slammed the door shut, it echoed through out the house.

"Were going to go, you go take care of your soon to be wife before the roof blows off of the top of the house." Muso said.

"Oh no, your not leaving me here to do this, Tsubaki, do you think that you can calm her down?" Naraku said.

"That's your job." She told him just before the three of them walked out side and left Naraku 's . Naraku walked up stairs and knocked oh the bed room door.

"If you value your man hood, you wouldn't come in here." Kagome yelled though the door.

"Kagome I'm sorry for ordering you around but I'm only thinking of you and the babies." he said.

"No you're not your just trying to tell me what to do!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku sighed. "Listen I'm coming inside." he told her as he slowly opened the bedroom door. Kagome was on the bed. Naraku didn't come but so close to her.

"Now Kagome you know I love you, and I'm sorry I yelled at you in front of my brother's and your sister can you forgive me?" Naraku asked.

"Of course I can forgive you." Kagome told him just before she got up off the bed and walked over to him and kiss him on the cheek. "Now, Go fix dinner." Kagome told him. Naraku kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Kagome got back in bed, and picked up her book and began to read. Naraku was down stairs in the kitchen getting ready to fix dinner when the phone rings. "Hello?" Naraku said.

"I need to speak to Kagome." Sesshomaru told him.

"Sure, hang on." Naraku told him. Naraku hung up the phone and unplugged it so that it wouldn't ring again. Naraku continued fixing dinner.

Naraku whistled as he finished making dinner. He took her dinner upstairs.

"Here you go." He said as he sat the plate before her. Kagome ate her dinner.

"Something wrong Naraku?" Kagome asked him.

"No, not at all."He told her as he watched her eat. while Kagome was eating the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back."Naraku told her. he went downstairs and answer the door to see Sesshoumaru.

Naraku slammed the door in his face and went to walk away. Sesshoumaru knocked on the door again. Naraku opened it, "hello?" He said. Naraku closed the door again, "Goodbye." He said. Naraku started to walked away again, almost got back up stairs, Sesshomaru started to bang on the door. Kagome got up this time and walked down stairs while Naraku locked himself in the bath room. Kagome opened the door, "Why are you here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm here for you." he said. Kagome looked at him.

"Sesshoumaru we broke up why all the sudden do you want me back?" Kagome asked him. "Because you're mine, you have always been mine." he told her in a possessive tone. Kagome moved away from him. "I..I can't be with you I told you on the phone I love Naraku I'm having his babies, we're getting married." She said.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome. "Why him Kagome you and I always get back together." he told her.

"How can you deny me?" he asked her. Kagome backed away from him. Naraku had disappeared.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her and kissed her.

Kagome pulled away and slapped him hard across the face, "Your such as ass! I know damn well that you are mated to Sara!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "Who told you?" He asked her.

"A little birdie." Kagome yelled at him just before Naraku came back into view. Sesshomaru growled at Naraku, and Kagome walked over to him. I'm going back to bed, see you in a few minutes dear." She told Naraku.

"This isn't over Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled as she walked out the house slamming the door behind him. Naraku locked the door and went back upstairs to see Kagome flipping through the book. "Is he gone?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah he left , want to tell me what is going on between you two?" he asked her.

"He claims he wants me just before you came in he kissed me and then I slapped him." She told him.

Naraku smiled. "So you really want to be with me?" he asked her.

"Yes and I'm sorry for bitting you earlier." she said.

"Awww, honey, you don't have to be sorry, It was my fault that you bit me." Naraku told her as he crawled in bed with her.

"If you say so." Kagome told him but was still looking down at her book.

"Kagome, when do you want to become my official wife?" Naraku asked her.

"That's ok honey." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, are you even paying attention to me?" Naraku asked her.

" I love you too honey." Kagome told him. Naraku sighed, that book that she was reading was more interesting then him.

"Lets elope." Naraku whispered into her ear. "What?" Kagome half yelled.

"Nothing honey." Naraku told her.


	17. Dinner, and Babies

Special thanks to The BrokenButterfly

Kagome was downstairs making dinner , Tsubaki, Onigumo, Muso, Lexi . and Naraku's parent's would soon be over. Naraku came down grumbling."Kagome why must this house be the gathering for these people?" he asked her.

"Because we're getting married and I'm pregnant!" she hissed. "I'll be glad when you have them." he said as he walked in the kitchen to see what she was cooking

"Smells good. What are you making?" Naraku asked her.

"I am making roast beef with new potatoes and carrots." She told him.

"Would you like to taste.?" she asked him as she held up a fork with a little bit of food on it. Kagome fed Naraku the small bit and then the phone rang. Naraku walked over to answer the phone. "Hello?" He said in to the phone.

"Hey, its us, we were wondering if we needed to bring anything for dinner." Lexi told him.

"Pickled orka." Kagome yelled from the distant.

"You heard her." Naraku said into the phone.

"Got it, ok, be there in about 20 minutes." Lexi said just before she hang up the phone. Naraku placed the phone back on the charger and walked back into the kitchen.

"Pickled orka?" He asked her.

"Blame it on the babies." She told him.

"It's all the babies's fault." He told her with a smile on his face just before he leaned in to kiss her. One of the babies kicked and Kagome jumped a little bit.

"Why are they kicking?" she asked . "Kagome it's normal you're due any day now." He said to her. I' guess just scary two people jumping around in you, when they are born don't spoil her." Kagome warned him. "Have I spoiled Kanna?" He asked her. "Well to a certain extent yeah, I bet you never told her no like you tell me." she said as she walked passed him to make sure the plates, and silverware were in the right places. The doorbell rang and Kagome went and answered it. Tsubaki and Muso were the first ones there. "Naraku don't pick on Muso tonight." Kagome said as she walked back in with her sister and Muso.

"Long as he doesn't do or say anything stupid." he told her.

"Believe me, I'm past being or saying any thing stupid." Muso told him as he watched Tusbaki follow Kagome into the kitchen. Naraku walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few beers and walked back into the living room where Muso was sitting.

He gave one to Muso and then he sat down on the couch away from him.. The door bell rang again and Muso opened the door, this time it was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked on in and pushed Muso out of the way. "What the hell?" Muso said as he back hit the wall. Sesshomaru stormed into the kitchen, and glared daggers at the back of Kagome's head Kagome turned around and screamed. Naraku jumped up off the couch and ran into Sesshomaru.

"What the hell is going on in here!"Naraku yelled . Tsubaki stood infornt of Kagome. "Kagome let's go you've had your fun." Sesshoumaru said to her Kagome hid behind Tsubaki.

"Get out of my house!" Naraku growled.

"Gladly as soon as kagome leaves with me." he said.

"You jerk you dumped her, she's pregnant now if you hadn't noticed now get out before I kick your butt." Tsubaki said. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"What did you call me you ugly slut?" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome walked in front of her sister and was able to slap Sesshomaru across the face. "You left me you son of a bitch! I wasnt good enough for you back then and now I am just because I am pregnant with another man's children?" Kagome yelled as Naraku's parents, Lexi, and Onigume walked in to the house. "Kagome, I have changed." Sesshomaru pleaded. "I don't care if you have changed or not, Naraku and I are in love and we are getting married in a matter of days, not weeks or months or even a year from now!" Kagome yelled. "It's time for you to leave Sesshomaru, your an unwelcome guest in mine and Kagome's home, now get out before I have to forcefully remove you of the premisses myself." Naraku hissed. Sesshomaru then attacked Naraku.

: Muso got Kagome and Tsubaki out the way as the two idiots fought."You overgrown dog don't you know the meaning of the word no, she doesn't want you.!" Naraku yelled

Miso sighed He grabbed Naraku while Onigumo grabbed Naraku.

"Stop it both of you.!"Naraku's mother yelled.

"He came her in my house trying to get with the love of my life I'll kill him."Naraku growled. "You're nothing but a whore Kagome ." Sesshoumaru said as he pushed Muso off of him.

"You sleep with anyone because we break up." he said. Naraku pushed Onigumo off of him making Onigumo fall onto the floor. Naraku punched Sesshoumaru in the face.

After Naraku punched Sesshomaru in the jaw, Sesshomaru reared back and threw a punch at Naraku, Naraku dodged it, but Sesshoumaru's fist happened to connect with Naraku's dad's jaw. As soon as that happen, Muso, Onigumo, Naraku and dad doggie piled Sesshomaru. They finally had him pinned down. Kagome, Tsubaki, Lexi, and mom were getting ice packs ready.

Enough!" Naraku's mom yelled. That got everyone's attention. The men stopped fighting. "Stay." Naraku's dad said to him as she picked Sesshoumaru up and took him out the house. He came back in the house. To see kagome holding and ice pack on his head. "I'm sorry about this Kagome apologized. "Don't concern yourself."Naraku's dad said to her.

Tsubaki and Lexi finished dinner and bought the food out with help from Muso and Onigumo.

The 8 of them sat down at the table. After a few minutes of making sure that the guys were ok, they began to eat.

"Oo" Kagome said.

"Whats wrong dear?" Naraku asked her.

"Oh one of the babies is pushing really hard on my spine, it will pass." She told him.

"Oh I cant wait until the babies come." Mom squealed. Dad put his arm around Mom and gave her a hug.

"Mmmm." Kagome cried. "Naraku, baby...my water just broke." Kagome told him. "That's ok, sweet heart, I will just go in to the kitchen and get you another one." Naraku said as he stood up and walked in to the kitchen, only to come running back out a few seconds later. "What did you just say?" Naraku asked Kagome.

"I said my water broke, their coming."she said .

"You mean now?" he asked her.

"Yes now!" Kagome yelled. Tsubaki and Lexi helped Kagome up.

Kagome grabbed Lex and Tsubaki's hand ."Damn it Kagome we didn't make you pregnant." Tsubaki cried. Naraku grabbed the bags. Kagome was taken out the house.

"Open you damn door. Lexi Screamed Naraku quickly opened the door Kagome got in letting go of Tsubaki and Lexi's hands. "We'll follow you."Muso said to him.

"My poor hand."Lexi and Tsubaki cried as they got in the cars. Naraku zoomed down the street. "Hurry their coming." Kagome yelled at him making his ears ring.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital just in time. Muso had called ahead, and was able to get a few nurses to wait out side for their arrival. Naraku pulled up front were the nurses were waiting with a wheel and they helped Kagome out of the car and placed her in the wheel chair. "You go with her, I will get the bags." Dad said just before Naraku followed Kagome and the nurses into the maternity ward.

They quickly changed Kagome. "You'll never touch me again."Kagome growled at him. "Kagome breathe." he said to her. "You breathe!" she yelled. Naraku stepped away from her. "Kagome we need you to push their coming now." The doctor told her. Kagome grabbed Naraku's hand as soon as he came over to her. " Naraku we don't have names for them." Kagome said. ""We'll name her Cho.

" Naraku told her. what about him?" Kagome asked him.

"We'll know when he is born.

"Kagome push." the doctor told her.

"AHhhhhhhhhhh.! Kagome screamed as she pushed.

"Come on Kagome, push." Naraku told her. "I am pushing!" Kagome hissed in a voice not her own. Naraku gulped.

"Ok, Kagome, I see the head, one more big push and you can welcome it into the world." The doctor told her. Kagome gripped the bed rails.

"AHhhhhhhh." She screamed as she pushed. The uneasy setting was calmed by the sound of a baby crying.

The doctor held the screaming infant up, "You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor told her. Kagome looked at Naraku and then Cho.

"She's beautiful." Naraku said. as he looked at her.

"Ok you have to push again." The doctor told her. as Cho was cleaned off. Kagome pushed this time the baby came faster.

"Here he is." he said to them the crying baby was then taken over to be cleaned as well.

Soon Kagome was holding both of her's and Naraku's babies. Naraku laid down beside Kagome on the bed. The doctor and nurses checked to make sure that every thing was all right with Kagome and the twins, and then left the room so that their new family could have some alone time.

please read my new Nar/Kag stories: Angels of darkness, and The guardiran please leave reviews tell me what you think of them. Thanks Kags21


	18. Welcome Home

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken butterfly and to The ForgottenintheDark for the name Hotaru

* * *

Kagome had stayed in the hospital for two days, today she was coming home with her babies Cho and Hotaru. both babies had black hair like their parents. Naraku had went home and finished setting up the nursery he both the bassinets down stairs and placed them in the living room . It was now time for him to go and pick up his bride to be and babies. Naraku got in his car made sure the car seats were in the proper place and drove off to the hospital. When he got there He went to Kagome's room where she was finishing getting the babies ready , who seemed to have attitudes for ones so small.

"Are you guys all ready?" Naraku asked her with a smile on his face, as he stood in the door way. "All set." Kagome told him. The doctor came into the room and Kagome and Naraku signed the paper work. They grabbed the babies and left the hospital and walked out to the car. Naraku placed the babies in their car seats and got into the front seat. He kissed Kagome on the lips just before he started the car and drove home.

Kagome kept looking back on the babies as Naraku drove home.

"I'm so tired how are we going to manage two ?" she asked him.

"You do the feedings and we'll take turns getting up, changing and bathing them." he told her.

"You make it sound so easy." she told him.

"I think it will be." he said as he pulled up to the house parking the car. Kagome got out the car, Naraku opened the back door and picked up Hotaru while Kagome picked up Cho. They went in side the house and placed the babies in the bassinets. "You should know they were giving me attitude." Kagome told him as she sat down on the sofa.

"Of course that are going to be cranky for a about a week, they were took out of the only home that they knew." Naraku told her.

: "Kagome, go up stairs and rest. I have this done here." Naraku told her as he sat down. "Are you sure?" She asked him. "Yes." He answered.

"Ok, but if it gets too much for you, let me know." Kagome told him just before she stood up and walked up to her room.

Kagome laid down in her and Naraku's bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Naraku on the other hand had four sets of eyes glaring at him. "Figures you take after her." he said to them. Hotaru yawned while Cho squirmed in her bassinet. NAraku pulled their bassinets over to the sofa and he sat down. He wasn't sitting long before the door bell rang. Tsubaki, Muso Lexi and Onigumo came in the house with welcome home gifts. Muso was carrying a oversize Teddy bear. Tsubaki and Lexi went over to the twins. "Aww aren't they the cutest, the little Angels .Lexi said.

"Their not angels, they been glaring since we bought them home." Naraku told her.

"Awww they are just trying to recognize their father." Tsubaki told Naraku while she wiggled the boy's toes. "So when is the wedding going to be?" Kaguya asked as her and Kanna walked into the house.

"Daddy, are these the babies that came out of Kagome's stomach?" Kanna asked her father just after she ran over to him and jumped into his lap.

"This one Cho and this one Hotaru." Naraku told Kanna. "I"m a big sister now!" Kanna said cheerful. "Naraku, when is the wedding?" Muso asked him.

"Oh, in a few days, once Kagome is well rested." Naraku told him.

"So soon?" Kaguya asked him.

"Yes." he said to her.

"Do you have any family that likes Kagome?" Naraku asked her.

" We have plenty of aunts and uncles that adore Kagome as well as cousin's." Tsubaki said as she picked up the small version of Kagome.

"Hi princess." Tsubaki cooed. "You don't want any do you?" Muso asked Tsubaki. Tsubaki looked at him. "Not right now but someday." she told him. Onigumo didn't look at Lexi. "Don't you want a baby?" Lexi asked Onigumo. Onigumo paled.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Onigumo said out loud just before he walked in the direction of the bathroom.

Kagome woke up and came down stairs. "What's going on?" She asked Naraku as she walked over to the babies.

"Oh, Naraku was telling us how you two will be getting married in two days." Kaguya hissed.

"You, out now." Kagome told her.

"You cant talk to me like that!" Kaguya growled.

"You wanna bet?" Naraku asked her with a hint of anger in his voice.

"How dare you I am the mother of your child!" she yelled at him making the babies cry. Naraku got up he looked at Kanna he walked over to Kaguya and took her by the arm and took her outside.

* * *

"You will not disrespect my bride."Naraku growled as he led her to the car. "I mean nothing those years we spent together were nothing to you?" she asked with anger and hurt in her voice. "The only thing we have in common is Kanna, and you won't be seeing her anymore." he told her.

"You can't do that we share custody, she's all I have." she told him.

"I can do it, and I will do it!" Naraku told her as he threw her in her car. She started the car and left.

* * *

Naraku walked back inside the house. Kanna was trying to help Kagome calm down Cho. Hotaru was already back asleep. Naraku walked over to them. Kagome handed Cho to her father and she quickly stopped crying. "Huh? She likes me?" Naraku asked himself. "She's a daddy's girl just like me!" Kanna told him.

Naraku smiled. "So fatty have any idea what the dress will be like?" Tsubaki asked her. "I am not fat." Kagome told her.

"Kagome you were big, it's going to take sometime before that weight drops." Tsubaki said with a smile. Kagome glared at her.

"Naraku do you think I'm fat?"Kagome asked him. "Don't answer that." Muso said.

Naraku looked at him then Kagome. Onigumo smirked to himself.

"Kagome you know you're beautiful." he said.

"I am fat!" Kagome cried. "Your not fat, your beautiful, it is only the baby weight." Naraku told him. "Weight means fat!" Kagome cried. "Maybe you guys should leave." Naraku told them. "That's a good Idea. "Kanna, wanna come with us?" Muso asked her. "Sure!" Kanna told him. Every body in the house left, Kagome and Naraku sat on the couch with the babies in front of them. "I knew that would get them to leave." Kagome told him. Naraku smirked.

"So married in a few days you think Cho and Hotaru will behave?" she asked him. "Possible "We can get married in the back , it's big enough." Naraku told her. "I like that better." she told him.


	19. Chapter 19

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Naraku and Kagome were sleeping when they were woken up by their babies cry's Kagome got up and looked as did Naraku though he didn't get out the bed. Kagome picked Cho up and handed her to Naraku, Kagome picked Hotaru up. Kagome got back in bed and fed Hotaru. Cho on the other hand grabbed hold to a stand of Naraku's hair and held it tightly. Kagome laughed as she looked at her daughter.

Naraku tried to pry her little hands from his hair but she wouldn't let go. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at him. Naraku looked at Cho.

"Kanna wasn't like this she was a quite and behaved baby." He told Kagome.

"She's just getting use to you." Kagome said . Hotaru was sound asleep now, but Kagome dared not get out the bed in fear of waking him up.

"Set Cho on my stomach and take Hotaru." Kagome told him. Naraku complied. Hotaru woke up, but once he seen his father, he yawned and went back to sleep. Kagome fed Cho, and soon Cho fell asleep as well. "Lets just let them sleep with us tonight." Naraku told her. "Sounds like a plan." Kagome told him as she closed her eyes.

When they woke up the next morning Cho and Hotaru were looking at their sleeping parent's Cho grabbed onto Kagome's night gown and played with the string. Hotaru on the other hand took his little hand and balled it in a fist and hit Naraku on the nose.

Naraku laughed. "Yep, he is going to be just like me." He said out loud, which made Hotaru cry. "Oh no, I was joking!! Your going to be like your mom!!" Naraku half yelled. Hotaru giggled.

"Kagome, they don't like me." Naraku told her.

"Naraku, your right, they don't like you, they love you." Kagome told him.

"Yea, as if." Naraku mumbled.

Kagome sat up in bed and held onto Cho. "Okay you watch them "While I go and get dressed." she said as she got out the bed Cho and Hotaru followed her with their eyes as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Naraku looked at Cho. "No way are you dating." he told her she just looked at him yawned.

Naraku sat Hotaru down next to Cho. Naraku took them and placed them in their bassinets and wheeled them out the room and to the nursery. He was going to bathe them granted he never had to bathe Kanna.

Kagome walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. She got dressed. Once she was dressed she walked out of the bed room in search of Naraku.

"I should of stayed in bed." Kagome thought to herself as she seen the mess that Naraku, Cho, and Hotaru had created. Water, soap, and wet towels were every where, and the babies were dry on top of that. "Do you need any help?" Kagome asked him as she walked over to him. "Please." Naraku begged.

Kagome held back her laughs as she cleaned up the mess and washed the twins. Kagome washed Cho first and handed her to Naraku to dry and put her diaper and clothes on. Cho of course turned every which way to keep from getting her fresh diaper on. Naraku growled and finally got her dressed. Kagome dressed Hotaru.

" There that wasn't so hard, you can dress and I'll take the little angels down." she said to him.

"They're not angels." Naraku told her as he left to go shower.

Kagome carried Cho and Hotaru down to the living room and set them in a play pin to play. Kagome sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine. Soon, Naraku came walking into the living room. "That was fast." Kagome told him.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave you very long with the little devils." Naraku told her. Kagome smiled.

"So this isn't to bad, they seem to be having fun." she said to him. Naraku grunted.

"Since they are half demon they'll be able to sleep in the nursery in about a couple of more weeks. "I need to know are you going back to school, if so we're going to need a nanny." he told her. "Why can't you watch them?" she asked him.

"I have the Club Kagome." he told her.

"Did Kanna have a nanny?" she asked him.

"No , but that's because Kaguya stayed home." he told her.

"They could stay at your parent's in the daytime." she said.

"True. So you don't want to get a nanny?" Naraku asked her.

"I don't trust any one around my children besides family." Kagome told him.

"We could always get your mom to watch them." Naraku teased.

"That's not funny." Kagome pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry." Naraku told her just before he kissed her on the forehead. Hotrau growled.

Naraku looked over at his son, Naraku bent down and picked him up. "I have to kiss her she carried you." he told him before kissing him on the cheek. Kagome glared "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked him. "Nothing Sweetheart." he said to her. Hotaru giggled at his parent's . "I think he's going to have your personality." Naraku said to her and "What about Cho?" she asked as she got up and looked at Cho playing by herself as if they didn't exist.

"It's kind of hard to tell right now." Naraku told her as he sat Hotaru back down and patted Cho on the head. Cho reached up and swatted at Naraku's hand.

"She's going to be like her mother, one hundred percent." Naraku told her as he sucked on the scratch that Cho gave him.

"I think that she will be a daddy's girl." Kagome told him.

"Yeah, only when she needs a scratching post." Naraku told her.

Cho and Hotaru giggled.


	20. Day with Daddy

Here you go and please read and review Dark Desires, don't make me hold other stories hostage. Specail Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome went out with Tsubaki and Lexi leaving Naraku home with the twins from hell, as he called them.

"All right you two." Naraku said as he looked at them in their playpen the two were playing with their toys. Cho looked up at him. Naraku looked at her. She looked so much like Kagome. For one so small she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wait til you get older missy." He warned her.

The door bell rang. Naraku picked Hotaru up and went to answer the door. "Hey Naraku though we come over and give you a hand since the ladies are out. Onigumo and Muso said to him.

"Cho has an attitude problem." Naraku told them as he walked back over to the playpen.

"Aww, how can the little butterfly have an attitude so early in life?" Muso said as he picked up Cho. Big mistake, Cho vomited on him. "I think she just did that on purpose." Muso told them as he sat her back down. "Go get a shirt out of my closet." Naraku told him.

Naraku cleaned Cho off. "What did you do to make her so evil?" Onigumo asked him. "I didn't do anything to her, I think she takes after her mother." Naraku said as he sat down.

Muso came back down and sat as far away from Cho as he could.

"You look like you need rest." Muso said to Naraku.

"That's the only time they're good." Naraku said as he looked at the twins. Cho tried to climb out her playpen when she couldn't get out she held her arms out for Naraku.

Naraku looked down at her. Naraku sighed and picked her up and placed her on the floor to play. Another big mistake. Cho some how found her way onto Muso's lap. "Help?" Muso pleaded "She seems to have taken to you." Naraku told him.

"That's just my luck!" Muso said out loud.

"Well maybe this justifies what you did to my swords." Naraku told him.

Muso picked her up. "Let's make a deal you treat me nice and when you get older I'll protect your boyfriends from daddy." He said to her. Cho smiled at him and laid her head on his chest. "It worked." Muso said.

"Any more fights with Kagome's ex?" Onigumo asked him.

"No hasn't been around or called I think Kagome having the babies made him back off." Naraku told him.

"Why don't we take the babies out get you out the house?" Muso suggested.

"And take them where?" Naraku asked him.

" Stop being so touchy you never cared when we took Kanna out."

"Kanna never was the type to growl and do things in public." He told him.

"Good point. Oh wait, we can take them to the zoo, we can just blame the growling on the animals." Muso told him.

Naraku nodded his head. He grabbed their diaper bags and handed one to Onigumo. Muso held Cho in his arms as Naraku picked up Hotaru, they put the babies in their car seats.

* * *

Naraku got in the driver's seat, Onigumo sat in the front with Naraku while Muso sat in the back with the twins. "So when is the wedding?" Muso asked as Cho moved around in her seat.

"I can't wait to Tsubaki and I have kids." Muso said.

"Don't you have to be sleeping with the girl in order to have kids?" Onigumo asked him.

"There are babies in the cars." Muso said.

"Are you two together in that way?" Naraku asked him as they stopped at a red light.

"Yes." Muso said.

"It's too bad that Kagome doesn't get along with her mom and other sister." Muso said as he tickled Cho's little tummy.

She giggled as he tickled her.

"Such a pretty little girl looking like your mama." Muso said to her.

Naraku parked the car in the zoo parking lot the three got out the car taking the twin stroller out and placing both twins in it.

The three men paid and walked into the zoo Hotaru and Cho peeped their little heads out and looked around.

"Aww what cut little babies." A young woman around their age said as she bent down to get a better look at them

"Which one of you handsome men is the father of these adorable babies?" She asked.

"That would be him." Muso said hitting Naraku on the back

Naraku growled, Cho and Hotaru growled in return not liking the woman talking to their daddy.

"Oh are you raising them alone?" she asked as she touched his shoulder.

"Actually I'm getting ready to get Married." Naraku told her.

"What a pity." She said to him.

"Well if you change your mind." The woman said to him as she placed her phone number in his shirt pocket and walked away.

"You better tear that number up or you will be facing the wrath of Kagome." Muso said to him as she began pushing the stroller.

They took the babies into the children's zoo Naraku bent down and picked up Hotaru while Muso picked up Cho.

Cho giggled as she looked at the ponies' Hotaru on the other hand seemed to be scared of the ponies, and voice his opinion by screeching in Naraku's ear.

"Hotaru not so loud." Naraku said to him.

Hotaru began to whimper. Naraku rubbed his hand on his back to soothe him. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Naraku said to him.

Onigumo took his camera out and took a picture of Father and son.

Muso placed Cho back in the stroller as they left the children's zoo and walked around to see the other animals.

Cho and Hotaru fell asleep in their strollers while Naraku, Muso and Onigumo looked at the wolves. "When was the last time we hung out together?" Muso asked.

"Before I meant Kagome." Naraku said to him.

"That long." Muso said

"Yeah I'm getting ready to go back to the club see if Mom wants to watch them, since Kagome will be going back to school soon." He told them.

" I still can't believe that you have twins." Onigumo said as he looked at the sleeping babies

* * *

After the visit to the zoo. They went back to Naraku's and went inside where they placed the babies in their bassinets

Kagome came home to see Naraku, Muso and Onigumo watching the game. .

"Hey boys." She said as she walked over to Naraku and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey." He said to her.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

"Good Cho had developed an attachment met to Muso." He told her.

"Aww does that mean that you will watch her and Hotaru?" Kagome asked him.

"Sometimes I will" he told her.

"Well we have to get going."Muso and Onigumo told them.

"Hey guys set Friday aside family dinner here." She told them

"Will do." They told her and left.

"Friday?" Naraku asked her.

"Yeah time to plan the wedding she told him as she walked over to the bassinet and looked at her babies.

Naraku pulled Kagome down on the sofa and began kissing her neck. "Not now I'm not in the mood she told him.

"Kagome when was the last time we had sex?" he asked her

"I know it's been a while but I promise to make it worth your wild." She told him and got up and went in the kitchen to start dinner.

"Kagome you relax I'll make dinner." He told her.

Kagome sat down in the other room with the twins and relaxed..

"Naraku I want to go and see my mom." She told him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Special Thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterFly**

**

* * *

**

"Kagome did you hit your head?" Naraku asked her

"No I didn't hit my head, I just think that Cho and Hotaru should get to meet their other grandma." Kagome told him.

"I don't know honey." Naraku said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You can come too." she told him.

"You're not giving me much of a choice." he told her.

Kagome smiled at him. "Maybe she'll be nice glad to see that she has the most adorable grandchildren." She said to him as he began to make dinner for them.

"We can always have Cho bite her." She told him laughing.

Naraku laughed as he watched Cho growl and nibble on a small piece of meat.

"When are you wanting to go?" Naraku asked her.

"Today. Is that okay?" Kagome asked him. Naraku sighed, he really wasn't looking forward to this. "Yes, today fine. Lets go after we eat dinner." Naraku told her.

"Oh okay. So then I guess I should pack an over night bag for the babies." Kagome told him as she set the table.

"Overnight?, fine I better get some well deserved me time when we get back." he told her. Kagome looked at him.

"I promise I will, you have been behaving yourself and you've taken time off from your club to be with me." she told him as she sat Cho and Hotaru in their chairs. "I'm go pack, call me when dinner is ready." she told him and went upstairs to get clothes for them packed.

Naraku finished dinner and placed it on the table. A few minutes later Kagome came back down stairs with a large dark purple duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. Kagome placed the bag by the front door. "I also put diapers and clothes for Cho and Hotaru in the bag, so I'm not packing a diaper bag." Kagome told Naraku as she sat down next to him.

"Joy." he said as he started to eat. Cho and Hotaru looked at their parents.

"Do you think they know what we're talking about?" Kagome asked him.

"They might I know they both growled today at the zoo when this woman tried to give me her number." he told her.

"You didn't take the number did you?" she asked him.

"No one woman is enough for me." he told her.

"Oh you might not want to mention anything about Kikyou's job I made that call the next day after they upset you and got her fired." Naraku told her.

"Oh, did you now?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes I did." Naraku told her.

"Well, that was very wrong of you to do, but thanks." Kagome told him.

"Any time." Naraku told her as he finished eating.

Kagome picked the plates up and placed them in the dish washer. Naraku placed Cho and Hotaru in their car seats and bundled them up.

"I'm going to take them out to the car, I will be back for the bad." Naraku told Kagome.

"I got the bag, lets go." Kagome told him as she grabbed the bag.

Naraku and Kagome walked outside the house. Naraku loaded the kids as Kagome placed the large duffle in the trunk. Kagome got into the car as Naraku went back and locked the front door to the house. Once Naraku was in the car, they left.

"Now you promise to be nice not say anything rude?" Kagome asked him. "Long as she doesn't insult my family I won't do a thing." he told her as he drove. "Do you have any friends that live up here?" he asked her.

"No all my friends go to my college. she told him. Naraku looked though the mirror to see what the babies were doing. "Hmm their quite." he said to her. " I guess they like riding." Kagome told him.

"Maybe so I'm guessing you didn't call ahead did you?" he asked her.

"Nope I thought it be a nice surprise." she told him.

"You can wake me up when we get there." she told him closing her eyes.

"Okay." Naraku told her. _"God, this is going to be a trip to remember."_ Naraku thought to himself as he changed lanes.

Kagome, wake up." Naraku told her as he pulled into her mother's driveway.

"Um, were here." Kagome said to him as she looked out the window.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naraku asked Kagome.

"I'm sure." Kagome told him with a smile.

"Okay." Naraku said with a sigh as he turned of the car.

Kagome took Cho in her arms while Naraku took Hotaru. He took the bag with his free arm. .

"Smile." Kagome said to him as they walked up to the house. She rang the door bell. "You know we could be home in 20 minutes top and be making love." he said to her.

"Stop thinking with what's between your legs." she told him as the door opened .

"Hi mom." Kagome said to her.

"What are you doing here?" her mom asked her.

"I thought you might want to meet your grand kids." Kagome told her.

"Well, your were wrong, but come on in." Her mother told them. Naraku and Kagome walked into the house. Naraku left the duffle bag out side by the door.

"Would you two like any thing to drink?" Her mother asked them.

"No." Kagome said as he and Naraku sat down on the couch.

"Where's Kikyou?" Kagome asked her.

"She is still out job hunting." Her mother responded.

"Oh." Kagome said looking at Naraku. "Would you like to hold one of them?" Kagome asked her.

Her mother picked up Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at his grandmother. "He's a nice size, she on the other hand is going to have to go on a diet when she gets older, she seems like she's going to take after you be a little pig." her mother said to her. Kagome didn't say anything

"You seem to still have some pounds on you now, after I had Kikyou I lost the extra baby weight though I had to go on a major diet after having you." she said to Kagome.

"And what's your excuse now?" Naraku asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well, your fat." Naraku told her.

_"Oh boy"_ Kagome thought to herself. "I thought that you said that you were going to be nice." Kagome told him.

"Well, I changed my mind." Naraku said to her as he glared at her mother.

"I'm not fat." Her mother said. "Your fatter them Kagome." Naraku told her.

"Stop it please both of you don't do this in front of Cho and Hotaru." Kagome said to them.

"I was just telling the truth do you want your daughter to be fat like her mom?" Kagome's mom asked Naraku.

"Cho is still a baby and when she gets older if she feels she is unhappy then she can lose the weight but I love her and her mother just the way they're I was against coming here to see you but Kagome wanted you to see them, well you saw them and now we're leaving." Naraku told her.

Naraku stood up as did Kagome. "You two can show yourselves out thank you very much." Her mother told them.

"Of course, we wouldn't want you to over work yourself, now would we?" Naraku teased. Kagome and Naraku left the house. Naraku grabbed the bag that he placed by the door and put it back into the car.

"We can drive back to night, or just go to a hotel." Naraku told Kagome.


	22. Chapter 22

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Kagome and Naraku stayed in the hotel suite with their two babies. Kagome and Naraku were currently sleeping with Cho and Hotaru in the middle of the bed. Hotaru was snuggled up near Kagome. Cho woke up and crawled onto Naraku and pulled a strand of his hair. Naraku cracked an eye open to see Cho playing with a strand of his hair. Since Hotaru and Kagome were still sleeping Naraku sat up and picked Cho up and got out the bed and walked into the other room and sat down in the chair with his daughter.

"Don't listen to your grandma my little butterfly your not fat just plump." he said and kissed her on her forehead. Cho place her chubby little hands on his face

"Dadda." Cho said as she grabbed Naraku's lips and pulled them to hers Cho kissed her father on his nose. Naraku wiggled his nose and Cho bit down on it. "Well, that wasn't very nice." Naraku told her as he tickled her sides.

Cho began to giggle and laugh. Cho grabbed some of Naraku's hair and began to chew on it. "I guess you want to eat." Naraku told her. Naraku stood up with Cho in his lap and walked over to the phone to order room service. Once Naraku ordered, he hung up the phone and sat back down with Cho and gave her a few of her toys to play with.

Hotaru woke up w hen he smelt food, he crawled off the bed and over to Naraku and Cho. "Hungy." Hotaru said a s he pulled on Naraku's pant's leg.

"You know when I first met your mom we didn't get along, she hated me and I just didn't like her." he said as he fed them. Kagome opened her eyes she listened to Naraku talk.

"I did and said some mean things to your mom, but some how she forgave me." he said.

Hotaru raised an eye brow at his father. "You don't remember right?" Naraku asked him. Hotaru smiled and clapped his hands together. "I wonder if Sesshomaru finally gave up on Kagome?" Naraku asked himself as he watched Cho try to feed Hotaru and Hotaru do the same to Cho.

"Maybe I should of fed you two in the bath tub?" Naraku asked them. Cho and Hotaru looked at each other and then back at their father. "Bath!" They said in unison

"Yeah bath ." he said as he picked them up and took them into the bathroom . he turned the water on and made sure it was the right temperature before putting them both in the tub. Cho and Hotaru looked at each other and smiled before splashing in the tub making sure to wet their father.

"Evil babies." Naraku said as she grabbed a towel to wipe his face.

Kagome sat up in the bed as she heard the babies laughing. "Poor Naraku he can't handle two." she said as she got out the bed she looked at the calendar on the night stand. Kagome eyes went wide Naraku's birthday was in three days.

"Oh no I forgot all about his birthday." she said.

"I wonder what I will get him?" Kagome asked herself as she thought of the basic gifts. "Jewelry? No. Chocolates? He's sweet enough. Marriage? Ha! That's a good one. Oh, I know. We can get family pictures done." Kagome thought o herself. Kagome got off bed and walked into the bathroom, only to see her darling children splashing their father. "Cho, Hotaru. I know you two aren't giving your father a hard time." kagome told them as she walked over to them.

Cho and Hotaru smiled and shook their heads no. "What are you doing up?" Naraku asked her. "I woke up to find you all gone." she said to him "Cho woke me up." he told her.

"So your birthday is coming up." Kagome said to him. Naraku stopped washing the twins and turned to look at her.

"Please don't do something crazy." he said to her.

"Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday?" Kagome asked him as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe we can go out to eat or something." Naraku told her.

"I have something in mind." Kagome told him.

"Oh, really? What do you have in mind?" Naraku asked her.

"Hmmm, I'm not telling." Kagome teased.

"Why not?" Naraku asked her.

"Because that would ruin the surprise." Kagome told him

. "I can pretend like I didn't hear you." Naraku told her.

"No, you're just going to have to wait." Kagome said to him and walked out the bathroom and waited as Naraku finished bathing the twins. Naraku came out the bathroom with two happy clean babies. "My mom really hates me I wish I knew why she hated me so much." Kagome told him as she took Hotaru from him.

"I don't know why your mo is that way Kagome, My mom treated me and my knuckle headed brothers alike." he told her as Cho went to sleep in his arms.

Naraku laid Cho down on the bed as Did Kagome with Hotaru. Kagome and Naraku looked at each other. "Do you want more kids with me?" she asked him. "I mean not right now when their older." she asked him.

"Hell yeah I want more babies with you." Naraku told her as he kissed her.

"Lets go sit in the other room." Kagome told him. Naraku and Kagome walked into the other room so that Cho and Hotaru could sleep with out being disturbed. Naraku and Kagome sat down on the love seat.

"There is left overs if your hungry." Naraku told her.

"No, that's okay. I'm not hungry." Kagome told him.

"When we go back home I know you say it doesn't bother you but I want to go on a little diet and lose this extra weight I gained." she told him.

"Why do you want to lose weight?" Naraku asked her.

" For one I want to wear my old clothes, I want to look like I did that night." she told him.

"Ok but don't go to the extreme." Naraku said to her.

"I won't I promise." she said and kissed him.

"I'm glad that we came here though I wanted her to meet them just wish my dad was alive to see them." she told him.

"Would I still be alive?" Naraku asked her.

"No." she told him.

"Well then I for one am glad that he is in a better place." Naraku told her. Kagome hit Naraku in the stomach.

"Well, I really value my life." Naraku told her as he grabbed the remote to the television and turned it on.

"Oh look Gone with the wind!" Kagome told him as she took the remote from him. "Hey." Naraku said as he tried to get the remote back from her.

"I love this movie, I don't say any thing when you have football on and ignore me." she told him.

"That's different that's a fun this is boring." he told her. Kagome put the remote in her shirt. "Now try to get it." she said to him. Naraku smirked He pulled Kagome into his lap and began to tickle her. she had the same laugh as Cho.

" Give me the remote ." he said as he continued to tickle her.

"No let go." she said as she pushed them both onto the floor. Naraku looked up at her. "Yeah you need to go on an diet." he said.

Kagome stood up and threw the remote at his head.

The remote bounced off Naraku's head. "I cant believe that you would call me fat!" Kagome yelled at him as she turned her back towards him.

"Now Kagome, I was only joking." Naraku told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know!" Kagome told him in a cheerful voice as she looked at him.

Naraku locked his eyes with hers. "Marry me." Naraku told her.

So Change of Heart is coming to and end


	23. Chapter 23

I will be upadting all my stories and if you read my Co Author's profile you will see that for now I will be updting alone for the time being, like I use to.

* * *

Recap Naraku locked his eyes with hers. "Marry me." Naraku told her.

Now

"You already proposed to me." Kagome said to him.

"I know that I mean let's find a church and elope, forget the big wedding and when we come back we'll just have a big reception." He told her.

Kagome thought about it would be a lot less trouble than planning a big wedding and who was to say how well behaved the twins would be.

"Ok Naraku let's elope." She said and kissed him on the lips.

Naraku smiled at her, he was finally getting married he had often said that he would remain a bachelor but things changed Kagome came into his life, she gave him two beautiful kids, they had worked out their differences.

"Ok I'll put the things in the car and come back up and help you with the tiny terrors." Naraku told her.

After Naraku went down with their bags, Kagome walked back into the other room and packed Cho and Hotaru's bags. Cho woke up as did Hoatru.

"My babies are woke good Mommy and daddy has a surprise for you." Kagome said to them. "Please behave." She said as she picked them up.

Cho yawned, while Hotaru looked around. Dadda." Hotaru said.

Kagome looked at him. He'll be back." Kagome said to him.

"You're really beginning to look like your father." Kagome said to him

Naraku came back up to the room. "Oh they're woke." He said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah they woke up not to long after you left." She told him.

Naraku took Hotaru out of Kagome's arms. "Okay let's go." Naraku said to her.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked him.

"I know a place not too, far from here." He told her as they walked out the room and down to the parking lot. Kagome put Cho in her car seat as did Naraku with Hotaru. After they made sure that they were secure in their seats, Kagome and Naraku got in the car. "We can stop at a store on the way if you want to get a dress." He told her as he started the car.

"This is your last time to back out. Before I become your wife. She told him.

"I want you as my wife." Naraku told her as he stopped at a red light.

"Aww, you really do love me." She cooed.

Naraku smirked as he continued to drive to their destination. Kagome looked out the window here she was on her way to get married. "Hey I want to go on a honeymoon." she told him.

"Where do you want to go?" Naraku asked her.

"I don't know but somewhere warm." she told him.

"Alright I guess the twins will be staying with my parents." Naraku said to her.

Kagome began to sing to herself. Kagome looked at Naraku as she sang to herself.

"You know I'm all yours on the honeymoon, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you." Kagome told him.

"Yeah it's been a while." Naraku said to her.

Kagome kissed Naraku on the cheek "Do you think they will behave?" Kagome asked him as she looked in the back to check on the twins.

"One can hope." Naraku said to her

Kagome looked at the ring on her finger and then back at Naraku. Naraku pulled up to the tiny chapel and turned the car off. Naraku and Kagome got out the car and opened the back door to get the twins. They then went inside the chapel and looked around they sat down in one of the pews as they saw another couple getting married. Cho yawned as she looked around the church.

"Seems Cho is awoke." Kagome said to him.

Naraku looked at Cho . She was busy messing with his claws. "What are we going to do with them when we go up there?" Kagome asked him as Hotaru sat quietly in her lap.

"We can put them in their car seats." he told her as the couple walked passed them. Kagome stood up and with Hotaru and walked to the front with Naraku following behind her.

"Good evening the priest said to them.

"Evening." Naraku and Kagome said to him.

"We would like to get married." Naraku said to the older man.

The priest nodded his head. Kagome placed Hotaru in his car seat, and then did the same with Cho.

Kagome then walked over to Naraku and took his hand in hers. Naraku gave the priest their names.

"Let us begin then."The Priest said to them. "Do you Naraku Kono take Kagome Higurashi to be you wife for as long as you both shall live?" he asked him.

"I do." Naraku said.

"And do you Kagome Higurashi take Naraku Kono to be as long as you both shall live?" he asked her.

"I do." Kagome said smiling at him.

"Then by the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." He said. Naraku turned Kagome to. Him and kissed her full on the lips. The twins squealed in excitement as they watched their parent's kiss. Kagome smiled when they ended the kiss.

Kagome walked over to the Cho and Hotaru while Naraku paid the priest.

"Thank you for marrying us." Naraku told him as he handed him the money.

Naraku then walked over to Kagome and put his arms around her waist.

"I love you. I can't wait to get you alone." He said into her ear.

* * *

Kagome smiled. "Let's go so we can get back home and get ready to go." She told him as she picked up Hotaru in his car seat. Naraku picked Cho up as well and headed out the chapel. Once everyone was in their seats, Naraku started the car and drove back to their home.

Naraku drove to his parent's home instead of to theirs. "Why are we going to your parent's home?" Kagome asked him.

"We're going to drop the twins off and then go home and pack for our honeymoon." He told her as he pulled into the driveway.

"But I haven't even told you where I want to go." Kagome said to him as he parked the car.

"Tell me." He said to her as he looked in the back to check on his babies.

"I want to go to Hawaii." She told him.

"Ok." He said

"Just like that?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, though you won't be seeing much of the scenery." He said with a grin.

Kagome laughed. "Oh boy have. I neglected you that much?" she asked him as she got out the car. Naraku popped the trunk and got the babies bags out. He grabbed the bags and Kagome carried the twins. Kagome rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come to the door.

The door came open a maid looked at the two, "Master Naraku, lady Kagome please come in." The maid said to them.

The now married couple walked into the house. Naraku's mom and dad were sitting down.

"Naraku, Kagome. What a wonderful surprise." His mom said.

"Hi mom dad." Naraku said as he sat down putting Cho on the carpet floor, Naraku's dad took Hotaru from Kagome's arms.

"So what brings you all here?" she asked them.

"Well we have news." Kagome said

"Oh what is it?" Naraku's dad asked.

"Kagome and I got married tonight." Naraku said.

"What?!" both his parents yelled.

"We got married." Naraku said to them.

"You got married and didn't invite us?"

"Hiroshi dear?" his wife said.

"Sora, this fool married her and we weren't invited there were no witnesses." He bellowed.

"Well. The twins saw us." Naraku said.

Hiroshi growled at Naraku. Naraku whimpered. "Hiroshi stop scaring your son." Sora said to him.

"We uh wanted to come here and hope that you wouldn't mind taking care of the babies." Kagome said to them.

"Where are you two going?" Sora asked

"On our honeymoon." Kagome said as Cho crawled around on the floor.

"How long do you, two plan to be gone?" he asked her.

"Three weeks." Naraku told them.

"I guess we can take care of the darling angels." Sora said to him.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she hugged them.

"Well you two go and have fun on your trip when you come back we'll have a reception." Sora said to them.

Kagome bent down and kissed Sora and Hotaru on the forehead. "You two be good." Kagome said to them Cho held out her arms for Naraku, Naraku bent down and picked her up. "Be a good girl for the old people." Naraku said to her.

Hiroshi growled at the comment. "Well we better be going." Kagome said as she pulled Naraku out of the house.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku drove back home. Kagome and Naraku went into the house Kagome went upstairs to pack their things for the honeymoon while Naraku called his travel agent.

"Honey everything is ready." Naraku said to her as walked up to their bedroom.

"Okay I finished packing everything that we need for the trip" she told him.

"Haru is bringing the car around." He told her.

"Okay let's go." Kagome said taking her hand in his. Naraku carried their bags down the stairs.

"Hello Mrs.,.Kono." Haru said as he took their bags and put them in the trunk

"Hi Haru." Kagome said as Naraku held the back door open for her.

Kagome got in the back with Naraku and Haru got in the driver's seat and drove off to the airport.

Kagome layed her head on Naraku's shoulder. "I love you." Kagome said to him

"I love you too." He said as they arrived at the airport.

"Have a nice honeymoon." Haru sad to them

Kagome hugged Haru, ignoring Naraku's growls. Kagome left with Naraku holding her hand as they went inside the airport.

* * *

Naraku and Kagome boarded the plane they were seated in first class. Kagome was tired she slept the whole way to Hawaii they both did. When the plane landed the stewardess woke them up.

The two got off the plane and got their luggage they walked out side the airport where there was a man waiting for them. "Excuse me sir are you Mr. Kono?" the young man asked.

"Depends." Naraku said to him

"Sir I was sent to pick you and your bride up and take you to the hotel." He told Naraku.

"Oh, yes I am." Naraku said as he held onto Kagome's hand as they got into the awaiting car.

* * *

Once at the hotel. They checked in and were escorted to the Honeymoon suite. Kagome sat on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked smiling at him.

Naraku smirked as he walked over to her and he pushed her down on the bed and began attacking her neck.

Nice cliffhanger huh?

So if any one wants to be my Co-author till mine is able to help me again, send me a message .Please be familar with all my stories if you decide to help me.

Thanks Kags 21


	24. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

A/N This is the last Chapter, I want to, Thank all those who read and enjoyed this story as much as I did in making it. Very Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken butterfly

* * *

"Naraku you're impatient." Kagome teased as she pushed him away from her.

"It's been six weeks!" he said.

"Come here." She cooed as she sat up on the bed.

Naraku pouted as he waited to see what she was going to do. Kagome smiled, Naraku was spoiled. "Close your eyes." She said to him.

Naraku closed his eyes, Kagome placed her moistened lips over his closed eyelids, she then traced her tongue along his eyelashes, The warmth and softness of her mouth, felt amazing. Naraku was beginning to purr.

Kagome got up off the bed and straddled him, her face was inches from his.

Naraku opened his eyes to see her looking at him. Naraku leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. While they were kissing Kagome gripped the outer ridges of his ears, and began fondling them.

Kagome grinded her body against his. She sucked on his earlobe, causing Naraku to growl.

Naraku's hand went around her waist. "Kagome." He groaned out.

"Yes Naraku?" She asked him.

"I want you." He said.

Kagome began to unbutton his shirt. , Naraku took it off. Kagome licked her lips as s he looked at his well-defined chest.

She pressed her mouth against his throat, she lightly licked, nibbled and nipped at it with her teeth. She then moved up to his mouth and kissed him again, when he opened his mouth Kagome drew the tip of Naraku's tongue between her lips and sucked it slowly.

Kagome's long hair fell against his lips, driving him nuts.

Naraku began to undress Kagome, He took Kagome's top off and kissed her breast making her moan.

Kagome somehow managed to push Naraku down onto the bed.

Lemon Alert

The clothes came off, Naraku began to suck her right nipple with such skill,

"Oh gods I missed your mouth!"

Naraku smirked as he continued to torture her. Kagome was laying on her back, this felt good she had missed me, in truth she wanted for a while but thought that he wouldn't want her because she had gained weight.

He moved up and kissed her on her mouth.

He kissed his way down her body, kissing her stomach, his hands moved up her leg, he begins teasing her with his fingers, driving her wild until she moans.

"Touch me please."

Naraku obliges, stroking her, his moves his finger's from side to side, Kagome arced her back and pressed into his hand.

Touching her hot spot. Kagome flipped him over to where he is on his back and she on top of him. She kisses his chest. She moves down his body and takes him in her mouth.

Naraku groaned with pleasure after her pleasuring him.

"I need to feel you inside of me." She said.

He looks at her with love and tenderness in his eyes as he enters her.

It feels good. Kagome lets out a loud moan. They move in perfect rhythm, their bodies fitting so well.

Soon the two reach, a mind-blowing climax. Kagome falls on top of him. Both are panting and exhausted.

Kagome slowly looks into his eyes. Naraku looks into her.

Naraku was the one she had been waiting for her whole life, yes the way they meant was disturbing, but he turned out to be the good guy.

Naraku showered her with kisses, he whispered I love you.

Kagome propped herself up on him and smiles. "What is it?" he asked her.

Kagome smiled at him

"I'm just glad that we're together." She said as she laid her head down back on his chest.

Naraku wrapped his arms around her. He too was glad that he had found her.


End file.
